


Границы Реальности

by Yuki_no_Hono



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Drowning, Horror, I'll probably add tags later, Kanda swears, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Slash, Swearing, Yaoi, bottom!allen, end game kanda/allen, graphic description of drowning, past kanda/alma, rating is for genre too, top!kanda
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_no_Hono/pseuds/Yuki_no_Hono
Summary: Канда всегда относился к тому типу людей, что сами справляются с проблемами. Рационально оценивают ситуацию и действуют соразмерно своим способностям и возможностям. Такие как он не верят в судьбу, удачу, совпадения или высшие силы.Но все меняется, стоит обнаружить себя прячущимся под кухонным столом, спасаясь от взбесившейся сковородки.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Счастливого Хэллоуина всем)
> 
> P.S. Фанфик писался под музыку множества исполнителей, которых я заслушивал дискографиями в процессе, однако наиболее напряженные части писались под этот микс: https://youtu.be/KU9x4PsZTx0  
> Его и рекомендую)

— Юу, берегись!

Над головой что-то громко хлопнуло подобно крыльям гигантской птицы, отрывающейся от земной поверхности, и заслонило падающий из окна свет, отбросив тусклую тень на небольшой холл. Канда, давно привыкший следовать обострённым инстинктам, сделал стремительный шаг в сторону, избегая встречи с падающим покрывалом грязно-серого цвета, но ускользнуть от взвившихся в воздух клубов пыли ему не удалось. Нос и горло тут же заложило, будто кто-то додумался швырнуть горсть песка прямо в лицо — парень закашлялся, прикрыв рукой рот.

— Ты… — пришлось буквально заставить себя сглотнуть несколько раз подряд, чтобы получить возможность закончить начатую фразу. — Давно в морду не получал, тупой кролик?!

— Извини, — отозвался со второго этажа голос, в котором совершенно не чувствовалось раскаяние или сожаление. — Оно случайно выскользнуло из пальцев.

— Идиот, — подвёл итог Канда, ни капли не веря в оправдание. Стряхнув оседающую пыль с плеч, он быстро огляделся и, обнаружив справа от себя окно, попытался вывернуть намертво застрявший шпингалет деревянной рамы. Простенький механизм, давно забывший человеческое прикосновение, упрямо застрял, не желая двигаться с места. Нетерпеливо цыкнув, молодой человек дёрнул чуть сильнее, от чего дерево жалобно скрипнуло, и последний, насквозь проржавевший болт отлетел куда-то в сторону, скрывшись в тени. Крепко зажатый длинными сильными пальцами шпингалет, словно в насмешку, остался в руке, рама же, будто только этого и ждала, медленно отворилась наружу, впуская в комнату свежий воздух.

— Этот дом — историческая достопримечательность, — снова послышался голос со второго этажа. Доски скрипнули, отзываясь глухим стуком на каждый шаг собеседника, очевидно расхаживающего из стороны в сторону по комнате, — так что постарайся ничего не сломать, Юу.

Канда замысловато выругался и, недолго думая, с выражением глубокого безразличия на лице вышвырнул ржавый шпингалет в ближайший куст. Тряхнув головой в попытке избавиться от мусора, столь неожиданно прилетевшего сверху, он только в очередной раз пожалел о том, что в последний момент всё же передумал выпихивать Лави с пассажирского сиденья своей машины, чем негласно позволил тому поехать вместе с ним.

— Тут есть несколько гостевых спален, — донеслось в очередной раз сверху. — Юу, ты собираешься приглашать гостей?

— Не смей называть меня по имени! — рявкнул Канда в ответ, направляясь к лестнице, собираясь подняться и дать «потерявшему страх кролику», например, увесистого пинка. Было бы неплохо, если бы в результате тот скатился по ступенькам вниз, исключительно урока ради. Растянув губы в ухмылке, больше напоминающей оскал, парень миновал подъём и впервые оказался на втором этаже здания. Здесь, в отличие от уже осмотренных им комнат внизу, стены были светло-бежевого, скорее даже кремового оттенка с ярко выделяющимися на их фоне косяками и плинтусами из тёмного дерева. Старый, повидавший на своем веку слишком многое дом не выглядел страшным, не пугал чёрными провалами дверных проёмов, неизвестностью или странными предметами. Даже пресловутая паутина не оплетала углы или витые столбики балюстрады, только пыль ровным и почти нетронутым слоем лежала под ногами, да серыми разводами выделялись предметы мебели, скрываясь под старой тканью некогда белых простыней. Именно такую американец стянул несколько минут назад с резных перил лестницы, ведущей наверх, и сбросил вниз, прямиком на Канду.

Лави был прав: этот дом вполне можно было назвать исторической достопримечательностью. Или небольшим музеем, этаким маленьким, всеми забытым и уже никому не нужным кусочком Англии восемнадцатого или девятнадцатого века. Небольшой, но старый особняк, слишком маленький для компании больше, чем в два или три человека, он скрывал в своих стенах целое сокровище. Наверное. Все эти почти ажурные подсвечники, мебель, искусно вырезанная из тёмного и светлого дерева, небольшая крытая веранда, выходящая в зелёный и уже порядком запущенный сад, картины на стенах и прочая мелочёвка — Канда абсолютно не разбирался ни в чём из этого и от восхищения культурным наследием человечества всегда был далёк. Вещи, которые его интересовали, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, и понимание ценности окружающего его сейчас старинного хлама в их число определённо не входило.

— О-о… — задумчиво прокомментировал Лави, склонившись над какой-то вазой. Вот у кого здесь глаза разгорелись азартным любопытством, стоило переступить порог. — Что ты собираешься делать со всем этим?

— Не знаю, — Канда в ответ неопределённо дёрнул плечом, оглядывая помещение. Светлое, пыльное, серое. Он и Лави совсем не вписывались в здешнюю обстановку, выделяясь, словно два ярких чернильных пятна на полинявшей от времени бумаге.

Аккуратно поставив вазу на её законное место, попав донышком точно в чётко очерченный тёмный круг посреди пыли, Лави бросил сочувствующий взгляд на только что отвернувшегося японца. Высоко поднятая голова, широко расправленные плечи, прямая, несгибаемая спина — если бы Канда заметил хоть каплю жалости, проявленную со стороны кого-то по отношению к нему, дело могло бы закончиться банальным и совершенно некультурным мордобоем, поэтому Лави тут же натянул уже привычную широкую улыбку, не позволяя себе задеть гордость друга.

— Ты же вроде собирался взять отпуск? — он обогнул собеседника, чтобы взглянуть прямо в тёмные глаза, предупреждающе сверкнувшие в ответ. Незаметно убедившись, что негласную, но ревностно оберегаемую границу личного пространства Юу он не пересёк, а лишь оказался в опасной близости от неё, Лави продолжил: — Почему бы тебе не привести дом в порядок и не пожить в нём немного? Здесь можно отлично отдохнуть…

— Я не устал, — оборвал его Канда, не дав договорить. Один шаг в сторону, два вперёд, и он покинул комнату. Ровно пятьдесят семь сантиметров — это наиболее близкое расстояние, на которое Лави было позволено приблизиться к Юу. Это те сантиметры, которые японец соблюдал чисто интуитивно, огибая собеседника не задумываясь. Та черта, пересекать которую запрещалось всем, кроме «смертников».

Лави усмехнулся собственным мыслям, представив себя в каске, надетой набекрень с торчащими из-под неё кончиками непослушных рыжих волос, бегущего с яростным криком «Банзай!» прямиком на Юу, хватающего за плечи или за руки… Почему-то смертники у него проассоциировались именно с камикадзе. Тряхнув головой и выскочив вслед за новым хозяином дома, уже догоняя его на лестнице, он продолжил:

— Юу, ты только подумай! Здесь тихо и нет бесящих тебя соседей. Сможешь спокойно тренироваться... — на этом аргументы у Лави закончились, и он уже открыл рот, чтобы сморозить какую-нибудь глупость, когда получил весьма чувствительный удар под дых.

— Сколько раз повторять, не называй меня по имени! Тупой кролик! — бросив раздосадованный взгляд на рыжую макушку согнувшегося пополам парня, Канда развернулся на пятках и спустился вниз. Не хотелось признавать, но доля смысла в сказанных американцем словах была. Тишина и покой, которых так не хватало последние полгода, под завязку загруженные работой — возможно, это было именно тем, в чём он так отчаянно нуждался. В конце концов, когда он в последний раз держал любимый меч достаточно долго, чтобы сполна насладиться его привычной тяжестью в руке? Канда колебался, взвешивая все «за» и «против».

Нащупав в кармане тёмных джинс связку ключей и вытащив её на свет, он, чуть повернув голову в сторону, толком не обернувшись, бросил:

— Если не поторопишься, я тебя здесь закрою и уеду.

Лави догнал его уже у самого выхода из дома. Проскользнув мимо на опасно близком расстоянии, он выскочил на порог, полной грудью вдыхая холодный, отдающий туманной сыростью воздух. Направившись к машине, припаркованной на подъездной дорожке, молодой человек бросил последний взгляд на фасад дома. Отсюда, снаружи, светлым и гостеприимным особняк уже не казался, утратив ощущение какого-то пыльного и несколько затхлого, но всё-таки уюта. И хотя ничто в нём не создавало ощущения агрессивности или враждебности, Лави отчётливо ощутил: этот дом нежилой. Сам по себе, сам себе хозяин. Наверное, немного похожий на Юу.

Канда обогнул автомобиль и, открыв дверь, плавно опустился на водительское место. Звякнувшая в замке зажигания связка ключей заставила Лави вынырнуть из собственных мыслей и поспешно залезть внутрь.

— Может, в этом доме и призраки есть? Лет-то ему прилично, — пошутил американец, пристёгиваясь ремнём безопасности.

— Тч, — Канда усмехнулся, перекинув длинный хвост завязанных на затылке чёрных волос на плечо, — только полный кретин может верить в существование подобной чуши.

  
***

Небольшая веранда, скрывающаяся под деревянным навесом, оказалась на удивление приятным и, что самое странное, уютным местом. Здесь пахло свежестью, но воздух оставался достаточно тёплым и сухим, чтобы не озябнуть в такое тусклое и сырое утро, как это. Дождя не было, но тяжёлый удушливый туман стелился по земле, скрывая недавно коротко остриженную траву газона, забираясь по нижним ветвям кустов, обвивая стволы деревьев, он стремился вверх, где рассеивался, повисая в воздухе полупрозрачной дымкой. Из-за этого веранда, ступеньки которой выходили в сад и растворялись в его общей сырости, казалась единственным островком надёжной тверди под ногами посреди непостоянного облака. Даже не так: не облака, а скорее предгрозовой тучи — они-то как раз имели точно такой цвет — влажный серый. По углам веранды, упираясь в пол и поддерживая собой навес, были установлены узкие колонны, и при ближайшем рассмотрении можно было различить сложный орнамент переплетающихся виноградных лоз, которые искусный мастер с удивительной точностью вырезал на податливом дереве. Словно в продолжение тематики вьющихся растений, сама веранда, подобно перголе[1], была увита густым плющом с крупными тёмно-зелёными листьями, не пропускающими внутрь ни влагу, ни сырость. В центре приютились совсем маленький квадратный столик и два кресла из тикового дерева по обе стороны от него. На одном из них, удобно пристроив мягкое место на специально принесённой из дома тёплой подушечке, сидел Лави, второе — пустовало. В руках американец сжимал чашку горячего кофе, такого, о котором мечтал с тех пор, как покинул родные Штаты полгода назад. Общую картину завтрака дополняла белоснежная тарелка без малейшего намёка на узор, на которой красовалось несколько тостов с джемом. Остатки бутерброда с ветчиной юноша только что отправил в рот, с удовольствием жуя. И никаких тебе утренних каш, особенно овсяных, на которые была так щедра Англия и после которых всё равно хотелось есть.

Где-то в глубине дома что-то скрипнуло, обрывая ставшую уже привычной тишину, и Лави бросил взгляд через плечо, ожидая, что в дверном проёме покажется нынешний его владелец. Однако покой молодого человека так и остался ненарушенным — Канда не изменял своим привычкам и старательно держался в стороне.

Американец хмыкнул, поднося к губам чашку и делая очередной глоток бодрящего напитка. Ненадолго прикрыл глаза, смакуя его крепость и жар, прежде чем неторопливо, с шумом выдохнуть.

Хотя с Юу он был знаком вот уже чуть больше пяти месяцев, подобраться к японцу ближе, чем тот позволил с самого начала, так и не удалось. Из всех, кого когда-либо встречал Лави на своём жизненном пути, самый трудный характер оказался именно у него — с этим приходилось мириться и как-то справляться. Пожалуй, большую часть времени Лави продержался исключительно на вспыхнувшем интересе к новому знакомому и на собственном упрямстве.

Сегодняшний завтрак, состоящий из бутербродов и чашки кофе, проведённый здесь, на веранде, вполне можно было назвать чем-то вроде личного достижения для рыжего парня. Сам факт того, что Канда позволил ему провести два оставшихся до отъезда дня в теперь уже своём доме, казался чем-то поразительным и даже неестественным.

Лави задумчиво покрутил в руках чашку, пытаясь согреть о её тёплые керамические бока озябшие пальцы. Наверное, зря он всё-таки не прихватил с кухни кофейник — тогда не нужно было бы сейчас растягивать крепкий напиток на оставшиеся бутерброды. Американец поёжился, чувствуя утреннюю прохладу, пробирающуюся под одежду и касающуюся кожи. В последнее время он всё чаще скучал по теплу и солнцу Америки. Ну, или любой другой части Земли, не покрытой постоянным слоем сырости и тумана. Как англичане могли жить здесь постоянно, Лави не понимал и с нетерпением ждал своего отъезда в Китай, пусть и ненадолго, но тем не менее.

Позади снова скрипнуло дерево, вырвав юношу из мечтаний о нежной коже рук девушки, ждущей его там, шёлке её длинных волос и скромной, но чрезвычайно тёплой улыбке. На этот раз звук был громким и отчётливым, совсем близко, так, как если бы кто-то переступил с одной ноги на другую, незаметно подкравшись и остановившись практически сразу за его спиной. Лёгкий сквознячок пробежался по полу и запутался в широких листьях плюща, наполняя маленькую веранду глухим шелестом. Мягкий вкрадчивый звук был настолько сильно похож на чей-то плохо различимый шёпот, что Лави поспешно обернулся, заглядывая через плечо. На мгновение ему померещилось, что он здесь больше не один.

Но ничего, кроме пустой веранды, американец не увидел.

— Показалось? — парень прошелся внимательным взглядом по своему окружению и, не найдя ничего лишнего, тяжело выдохнув, вернулся в прежнюю позу. Чашка больше не казалась даже тёплой на ощупь, и Лави нахмурился. Горячий кофе был божественен. Холодный кофе — чертовски хорош. Но остывший? Хуже могла быть разве что остывшая овсянка. Юноша протянул руку и залпом опрокинул в себя остатки напитка. Горло тут же сжал сильный спазм — вместо кофе рот заполнился чем-то вязким и липким, с тошнотворным сладковатым привкусом. Поперхнувшись от неожиданности и выпустив чашку из рук, Лави выплюнул то, что ещё не успел проглотить, прямиком в блюдце и зашёлся в приступе сильного кашля. Горло раздирало болью, острая нехватка кислорода огненным кольцом охватила содрогающиеся лёгкие, на глазах выступили слёзы, но остановиться юноша не мог. Он попытался вцепиться рукой в край стола, чтобы не упасть, но дрожащие пальцы соскользнули с гладкой полированной поверхности. Под ногами хрустнули осколки разбившейся чашки. Согнувшись пополам, расфокусированным взглядом мазнув по блюдцу с расплескавшимся в нём чем-то тёмным и вязким, но отнюдь не похожим на кофе, Лави не удержался на вмиг ослабевших ногах и, раздираемый приступом сильного продолжительного кашля, бессильно рухнул на пол, больно приложившись коленями. Нутро скрутило с такой силой, что, казалось, ещё немного, и он выхаркает лёгкие в собственные ладони, будучи не в силах хоть на секунду сдержаться, чтобы глотнуть немного спасительного кислорода. Из груди поднялось и подступило к горлу что-то влажное и тягучее, и, содрогнувшись в последний раз, американец, пересиливая отвращение и рвотный позыв, выплюнул на пол большой сгусток крови, холодной и тёмной. Наконец, можно было вздохнуть. Колени и руки дрожали так, что пришлось упереться лбом в дощатый пол, не обращая внимания ни на острые осколки, ни на грязь вокруг, чтобы просто не упасть. Живот всё ещё сводило, но уже становилось чуть легче. Только холодно.

— …шшшь…

Позади кто-то стоял. Понимание этого обрушилось на него так внезапно, но отчётливо и ярко, что Лави даже опешил. Сердце пропустило удар и забилось с пугающей скоростью, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от нахлынувшего чувства страха. За его спиной кто-то стоял. Кто-то, кого не было мгновение назад, на кого не было сил посмотреть, чей тяжёлый ледяной взгляд буквально пригвоздил к полу, уперевшись куда-то между сведёнными лопатками.

— …рёшшшь…

_Кто-то, кого там не должно было быть._

В нос ударил резкий специфический запах, будто Лави ткнулся лицом в мокрую, покрытую прелой листвой землю. Не в силах шевельнуть и пальцем, парень лишь крепче зажмурился, не слыша ничего, кроме шёпота, стягивающегося к нему со всех сторон, перебивающего даже оглушающий стук собственного пульса в ушах. Шевелящиеся листья плюща, туман, клубящийся у деревянных ступеней, медленно заползающий сюда, наверх, и холод, стелящийся по самому полу, касающийся кожи, — всё это держало его крепче, чем любые путы.

— Умрёшшшь… — наконец прошептало существо позади него, и всё, казалось, на мгновение замерло в ожидании. Сердце, движение, дыхание, даже время.

И _нечто_ наклонилось ближе — Лави _почувствовал_ это так отчаянно и ясно, что стало физически больно, — открыло пасть, чтобы приговорить повторно:

— Умр-рё…

— Кролик!

Юноша подскочил, вскидывая голову, чуть не сбив рукой чашку с остывшим кофе и едва не упав со стула. Сердце учащённо билось в груди, будто он только что пробежал стометровку, но ни холода, ни ощущения чужого присутствия больше не было. Никакого тяжёлого взгляда в спину, ни разбитой чашки под ногами. Его словно в мгновение ока вырвали из одной реальности и бросили в другую, так быстро и резко, что он этого даже не понял. Испуганно и растерянно оглядевшись по сторонам, но не найдя рядом никого, кроме Канды, Лави судорожно сглотнул. Он… уснул?

— Й… кха-кха! Юу… — наконец выдавил американец, перебарывая сухость в горле. Паника понемногу рассеивалась, отступая куда-то на задворки сознания, и он начал успокаиваться.

Всего лишь сон. Страшный, чертовски страшный, но не реальный. Просто сон.

— Не зови меня по имени, — в который раз напомнил Канда, но, видя взбудораженное состояние своего «гостя», удержался от подзатыльника. Он обошёл собеседника справа и двинулся к выходу с веранды, ближе к ползущему туману. — Не смей пускать слюни на мою мебель, пока дрыхнешь. И если берёшь что-то, то клади потом на место.

— О чём ты вообще? Я ничего не трогал, — поспешно заметил Лави, всё больше успокаиваясь и отходя от приснившегося кошмара. — Ну, если только тарелку да кофейник, но я же ещё не доел.

Канда в ответ раздражённо махнул рукой в сторону дома, поясняя:

— Книги в гостиной. Они все лежат не на своих местах.

Шаг — и, не дожидаясь ответа, юноша ступил на дорожку, ведущую в сад, сейчас совершенно невидимую из-за тумана. Казалось, будто он шагнул на облако и по каким-то неизвестным причинам не провалился вниз, прямиком на грешную землю, а остался стоять на нём, лишь по самые колени утопая в плотной дымке. Поступь брюнета оставалась такой же неслышной, но уверенной и ровной. Он удалялся от веранды, его образ постепенно скрадывался, становился всё более размытым, и Лави поёжился от странного чувства, охватившего его в этот момент. Будто он остался совсем-совсем один.

Американец тряхнул головой в попытке прогнать несвойственные ему мрачные мысли и, прихватив с собой полупустую кружку, зажав в зубах самый большой бутерброд, отправился в гостиную, дабы самолично выяснить, какие книги он якобы трогал. В кармане завибрировал телефон, призывно пиликнув простенькой мелодией, уведомляющей о новом сообщении. Свободной рукой парень залез в карман и, вытянув на свет мобильник, щёлкнул по высветившемуся конверту. Несколько слов на ломаном английском тёплым прикосновением согрели сердце и заметно подняли настроение.

«Мы с братиком встретим тебя в аэропорту».

Губы сами собой расползлись в улыбке, чуть не выпустив многострадальный бутерброд на свободу. Ещё каких-то два дня, и Лави наконец покинет Туманный Альбион. Что могло быть лучше? Довольно кивнув собственным мыслям и запихав телефон обратно в карман, парень поднял голову, пробегаясь взглядом по интерьеру гостиной. Лицо тут же приняло озадаченное выражение. Пол, диван и кресла, дубовый журнальный столик — всё было завалено книгами. Открытые, перевёрнутые вниз страницами, сложенные неровными стопками — они были повсюду. Вот только… Лави никогда в жизни не оставил бы ни одну из них в таком состоянии после чтения.

***

Канда устало прикрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть немного расслабиться и уснуть. Бес-по-лез-но. Он проворочался в кровати уже около двух часов, но сон всё никак не шёл. Вместо этого, будто в насмешку, в голове продолжали крутиться назойливые мысли — главным образом о том, что зря он всё-таки поддался на уговоры Кролика и согласился на глупую затею с отпуском.

Нахмурившись, Юу перевернулся на правый бок, стягивая с плеч одеяло, и, немного посомневавшись, всё-таки открыл глаза. Прямо напротив него, светлея в общей ночной темноте комнаты, ровным квадратом выделялось окно. Пейзажа за стеклом видно не было — всё скрадывал пресловутый туман, и буквально на мгновение японцу показалось, словно весь дом вместе с ним самим плавает в неясной пустоте. Там, где нет свидетелей, никого, способного увидеть или услышать — в месте, похожем на ловушку.

— Слишком много мыслей, — сделал неутешительный вывод Канда. Фантазировать на какие-то трудно понятные философские темы — это скорее прерогатива Кролика, а не его. Сам Юу действовал по принципу «пришёл, увидел, победил». Мир, в котором он жил, был материален и прост — мир действий и реакций, но никак не рассуждений, стратегий, надежд и слепой веры.

Тяжело вздохнув, Канда перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову. Непривычная мягкость матраца уже не раз и не два подкидывала в голову идею перебраться на пол, вот только вихрь мыслей, не дающий покоя уставшему разуму, это остановить не могло. Главной причиной бессонницы Юу были  предыдущий владелец дома и собственная память, предательски вытаскивавшая на поверхность один образ из прошлого за другим, не давая сосредоточиться и успокоиться. И, конечно же, пребывание в месте, что раньше принадлежало его опекуну, отнюдь не облегчало задачи.

Фрой Тидолл — так звали мужчину, которому принадлежал дом. Для Канды он был одним из тех людей, кого брюнет опасался и всегда старался держать на расстоянии. Нет, он не был жестоким или злобным, не был связан с преступностью. Фрой был всего лишь художником, страстно любившим красивые пейзажи и большой альбом, что всегда носил с собой для спонтанных набросков, был начитанным и образованным, а ещё немного коллекционером. Именно поэтому в его доме было столько предметов старины и книг, так сильно заинтересовавших Лави и абсолютно не трогающих аскетичную душу Юу. А ещё Тидолл был приёмным отцом Канды. В своё время, много лет назад, Фрой стал тем, кто приютил его, тогда ещё совсем мальчишку, слонявшегося по улицам в поисках кармана, в который было легко залезть. Дал ему крышу над головой, тепло и родительскую заботу. Пытался заново научить доверять, привить любовь к искусству, подтолкнуть к нормальному сосуществованию с обществом. Пытался, но потерпел практически полное фиаско, как, впрочем, и в попытках смягчить суровый характер мальчишки в целом. Канда так и остался Кандой, и хотя он никогда не рассказывал о том, что происходило с ним до той судьбоносной встречи с Фроем, Тидолл знал и видел — ничего хорошего. Догадаться было несложно, если слышать крики по ночам, если молча отмечать воспалённые от недосыпа глаза по утрам, если обращать внимание, что мальчишка, сам того не понимая, постоянно настороже. Фрой пристально следил за тем, где находился его подопечный, куда ходил и что делал. За тем, как сокращались мышцы его худого тела в ответ на неосторожное или резкое движение, как поджимались тонкие губы, являя недовольство собственной реакцией. Как недоверчиво, словно дикий забитый волчонок, он с подозрением смотрел на протянутую навстречу ладонь. Это был сложный путь для них обоих, но со временем Тидолл стал для подростка кем-то большим, чем просто ещё одним человеком. И это пугало, потому что уже тогда Канда знал, как больно и страшно терять близких людей.

Месяц назад Фрой умер, оставив своему «ученику» и сыну в наследство загородный дом, в котором практически никогда не бывал, но хранил весь накопленный за годы жизни, пусть дорогой и старинный, но хлам. Очевидно, вместе с особняком Канде досталась не указанная в завещании полная сумятица чувств.

Спать в комнате, некогда принадлежавшей его опекуну, Канда не смог и по приезду занял соседнюю, через стенку. Она была не такой большой, да и обставлена куда проще, но юношу это вполне устраивало. В нем не было способности по достоинству оценить окружавшие его предметы, и долгие часы своей бессонницы он проводил так же, как и сейчас, лежа на спине и глядя в потолок, крайне раздраженный сложившейся ситуацией. Ни дом, ни мебель, ни прочая утварь не имели для Канды ровно никакой ценности или значимости. Даже образ Тидолла, хранящийся в памяти, он со всем этим не связывал и потому мучился сомнениями по поводу того, насколько гуманным было бы просто продать особняк. Можно ли было считать, что, поступив так, избавившись от совершенно ненужного ему наследства, он предаст память об учителе? Быть может, старик хотел что-то сказать своим поступком, дать последний урок с того света? Или же собственность была просто собственностью, и ничего страшного в том, чтобы передать её в достойные руки, не было?

Нестерпимо хотелось всё бросить и уехать. Отпуск? Отдых? С каждым новым часом пребывания здесь эта затея казалась всё более идиотской. Канда чувствовал себя отвратительно, не мог спать, чего с ним никогда не случалось в городе, не мог расслабиться, и даже медитировать не получалось. Старые воспоминания и инстинкты пробуждались в нём от постоянного ощущения чьего-то пристального взгляда. Глупо, но Канда даже в д _у_ ше чувствовал на себе чужое внимание. И ладно бы в д _у_ ше, но туалет — это было выше его терпения и понимания. Вот только взгляд принадлежал не Кролику, конечно же нет — кому-то ещё.

Липкий.  
Холодный.  
Тяжёлый и мёртвый.

_Такой же, как сейчас_.

Канда поёжился, почувствовав неожиданную зябкость, и, освободив одну руку, натянул одеяло обратно в неосознанной попытке не просто согреться, но избавиться от ощущения навязчивой слежки. Медленное, расслабленное движение правой руки прервалось, когда кисти коснулось что-то ледяное.

Юноша вздрогнул и, следуя мгновенному сигналу натянутых до предела нервов, распахнул глаза.

Прямо перед ним, хрипя от нехватки воздуха и боясь пошевелиться, сидел Лави.

— К-канда, — с трудом выдавил из себя бледный американец. Его лицо белым пятном выделялось в темноте, волосы же наоборот казались странно тёмными, — от… отпус… ти!

Юу перевёл взгляд чуть ниже и обнаружил собственную руку, стальной хваткой сдавливающую горло незадачливого визитёра. Разжать пальцы удалось не сразу, лишь с четвёртый попытки. Лави, снова получив возможность дышать, свалился на кровать, жадно глотая воздух, растирая пострадавшую шею.

— Какого хрена? — прошипел Канда, опустив на постель дрожащую руку — пальцев он не чувствовал совершенно, так же как и прикосновения прохладной простыни. Он только что… сам… чуть было не придушил этого идиота?

— Н-не думал, что будить тебя так опасно, — прохрипел в ответ Лави, боязливо отодвигаясь подальше. Сердце колотилось, а голова кружилась от страха и нехватки кислорода. Горло саднило, и американец на всякий случай не торопился отнимать дрожащую руку от шеи. Он не мог решить, был ли это обман зрения в сумраке спальни или же временное помутнение рассудка на почве неожиданного удушения, но ему показалось, что впервые за всё время их знакомства он увидел растерянность и, более того, страх на лице Юу.

— Я… спал? — Канда нахмурился, не вполне понимая, как он мог уснуть и не заметить этого. Неужели стресс, одолевавший в последнее время, оказался настолько сильным? Или бессонница нанесла контрольный удар по его и без того вымотанному до предела организму? Должно быть, в этом и заключалась причина произошедшего, потому что никак иначе объяснить столь внезапный провал в беспамятство юноша не мог. Он не слышал, как Лави вошел в комнату, хотя старые дверные петли никто не смазал и они скрипели достаточно громко для того, чтобы разбудить спящего. Но что беспокоило больше всего, так это бессознательные действия собственного тела. Никогда прежде Юу не замечал за собой никаких признаков лунатизма. И пусть за ним давно закрепилось звание бессердечной сволочи, но попытаться всерьез задушить Кролика?

— Спал, иначе зачем бы я тебя будил? — буркнул Лави в ответ, чувствуя, как постепенно приходит в норму дыхание. Синяки наверняка останутся. Попробуй потом объяснить их наличие Линали.

— Кстати, об этом, — уцепился Канда за смену темы, пытаясь отвлечь рой собственных мыслей от того, что чуть было не совершил. — Какого хрена?

— Можешь издеваться надо мной сколько хочешь, — стушевался Кролик, неуверенно оглядываясь на прикрытую дверь, — но внизу кто-то есть.

— Ты бредишь, — отмахнулся Канда, закатив глаза и пытаясь спихнуть наглого американца со своей кровати.

— Нет, не брежу! — прошипел Лави в ответ, упорно цепляясь за одеяло японца и уворачиваясь от очередного тычка. — Я слышал, как там кто-то ходит.

— Ну так иди и проверь, раз слышал, — прорычал Юу, изловчившись и наконец сбросив собеседника на пол. Совершенно выбитый из колеи событиями ещё не закончившейся ночи, он чувствовал себя взвинченным и раздражённым.

— А вдруг он там не один?

— Охренеть.

Канда с трудом подавил желание исправить свою ошибку и всё-таки придушить Кролика и, рывком отбросив в сторону одеяло, опустил босые ноги на холодный пол. Встал, в четыре шага преодолел расстояние до двери, которую распахнул рывком, практически не дав ей возможности даже скрипнуть. Вышел в коридор и замер, прислушиваясь. Темнота и тишина — ничего лишнего, ничего подозрительного… Только правая кисть всё ещё не ощущалась как привычная часть тела. Раздражённо дёрнув плечом, Канда развернулся, собираясь как следует надавать по одной наглой ушастой морде, не дающей ему спать из-за каких-то глупостей.

— Нет там нико… — Юу оборвал себя на полуслове и замер, вновь прислушиваясь. Ему показалось, он отчётливо услышал, как где-то внизу, на первом этаже, ритмично поскрипывают половицы. Словно кто-то прохаживался по комнате, отлично ориентируясь в темноте. Что ж. Похоже, Кролик в кои-то веки был прав.

Канда действовал быстро: вернулся в комнату, схватил покоившуюся на столе катану и, почувствовав, насколько неверной была хватка из-за онемения кисти, перебросил оружие в левую руку. Не издавая ни звука, вернулся обратно в коридор и направился к лестнице. Лави в свою очередь крался следом, чувствуя себя далеко не настолько уверенно, как хозяин дома. Хотя молоток, найденный под раковиной в маленькой ванной, примыкающей к его гостевой спальне, крепко сжатый в руке, всё же придавал ему смелости. Оба спустились с лестницы, стараясь ступать как можно тише. В темноте было плохо видно окружающую обстановку, лишь размытые очертания крупной мебели. Нервы, натянутые до предела, дрожали, словно струны под неумелыми пальцами. Лави беспокойно облизнул верхнюю губу, молясь о том, чтобы грабители, если это были они, конечно, не услышали бешеный стук его сердца о грудную клетку. Стараться не отстать от на удивление быстро двигающегося Канды, признаться честно, было весьма затруднительно. Американец пытался уловить хоть что-то, кроме чужих шагов за стеной, отделяющей гостиную от коридора, но его усилия оказались тщетны. От напряжения на лбу выступила испарина, и в какой-то момент юноша почувствовал холод. Стылый воздух касался разгорячённого тела, заставляя дрожать и судорожно сжимать сильнее весьма тяжёлый инструмент.

Канда остановился у самого входа в гостиную — именно там сейчас находился незнакомец, посмевший каким-то образом влезть в его дом. Одним плавным движением Юу высвободил острое лезвие из прочного плена тёмных ножен, и Муген холодно сверкнул сталью, уловив практически незаметный для человеческого глаза лунный отблеск в окне напротив. Убедившись, что чувствительность к его правой руке не вернулась, Канда осторожно опустил пустые ножны на пол, мысленно похвалив себя за то, что когда-то давно решил научиться одинаково хорошо владеть мечом обеими руками, шагнул в комнату, готовый мгновенно атаковать.

Лави, отвлёкшийся на облачко пара, поднявшееся в воздух от его выдоха, пропустил тот момент, когда его друг вошёл внутрь, и, опомнившись, вбежал следом с молотком наперевес.

Напротив них, прямо на фоне более светлого по сравнению со стенами комнаты окна застыла высокая человеческая фигура. Нечёткие очертания расплывались в темноте, но незнакомец пока не двигался, возможно, и сам удивлённый внезапной встречей. Удивительно высокий, скорее даже вытянутый, и неестественно худой незнакомец.

Канда, опомнившийся первым, сделал шаг вперёд, поднимая катану в воздух — размениваться на разговоры он был не намерен. Фигура в ответ дрогнула, но с места не двинулась, лишь издав какой-то не то стон, не то сиплый хрип. Лави же, поняв, что кроме них троих здесь больше никого нет, нащупал на стене выключатель и включил свет.

Пространство вспыхнуло, глаза обожгло нестерпимой болью, и Канда, инстинктивно отшатнувшись назад, поднял свободную руку, чтобы защитить их. Кто-то неясно взвизгнул, затем что-то громко хлопнуло, и в комнате стало… теплее?

Канда, с трудом проморгавшись, обшарил взглядом гостиную. На этот раз никакого беспорядка, на первый взгляд ничего даже не пропало. Тишина. Кроме него и Лави, в комнате больше никого не было, словно гротескная фигура оказалась не более чем иллюзией, вызванной недосыпом. И только было слышно, как бухает в груди сердце: медленно и тяжело, будто спотыкающийся усталый путник, плетущийся в гору.

— Что… это была за… хрень? — пробормотал Лави, запинаясь и ни к кому, в сущности, не обращаясь.

Ответа у Канды не было. Раз Кролик тоже видел их ночного посетителя, значит тот был настоящим. Раздражённо цыкнув, юноша быстро пересек комнату, захлопнул оконную раму, поворачивая и защёлкивая шпингалет. Дёрнув пару раз ручку для надёжности и мысленно запланировав установку сигнализации на дом, он развернулся и натолкнулся на растерянный взгляд своего рыжего… приятеля. Фыркнув, Юу растянул губы в ухмылке, заставив Лави вздрогнуть:

— Если ублюдок вернётся, то познакомится с Мугеном.

Американец несколько секунд молчал, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее, затем, догоняя друга, притормозившего, чтобы поднять ножны и вернуть в них свою катану, спросил:

— Думаешь, это был человек?

— А кто ещё, — не вопрос, утверждение. Японец легко взбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступенек и оставляя своего собеседника позади. Прежде чем вернуться в спальню, он остановился, чтобы добавить: — Иди спать. Сегодня он точно не вернётся.

Лави остановился, глядя, как спокойно Канда закрывает дверь в свою комнату. Не на ключ, но тем не менее. Стыдно было признаться даже самому себе, но у рыжего тряслись колени. До сих пор. От страха. Парень вошёл в свою комнату, так же прикрыв за собой дверь, и тяжело опустился на кровать. Спать? Только не сегодня. Он уселся удобнее, укутавшись в одеяло и подложив под спину подушку, чтобы было не так жёстко. Нет, трусом Лави не был никогда. Напряжённый, внимательный взгляд упёрся в дверь, уши чутко прислушивались к воцарившейся в доме тишине.

Лави, чьё видение мира было диаметрально противоположным Канды, не верил в то, что сегодня этот дом посетил вор. Как он проник внутрь, если всё было закрыто? Откуда так хорошо знал расположение мебели, что не нуждался в свете? Как за несколько секунд успел открыть окно и выпрыгнуть наружу, затерявшись в тёмном саду, не издав ни шороха? И самое главное: почему было так холодно? Настолько, что шёл пар изо рта, что пол казался таким ледяным, будто сейчас был разгар зимы. Откуда взялся запах сырой земли? И куда всё это пропало, как только включился свет?

Жуткое чувство забытости и одиночества, ломанного и острого. Страха, что всегда прятался где-то там, где в каждом из людей заканчивался «Человек» и начиналось «Животное». Будто бы только что заглянул в свежевыкопанную…

… могилу?

У Лави было много вопросов, но, к сожалению, ни одного ответа. Единственное, что он знал точно: сегодня он спать больше не будет.

Пальцы правой руки крепко сжали рукоять тяжёлого молотка.

 

[1] Пергола — садовое устройство, наборная конструкция из повторяющихся секций арок, соединённых между собой поперечными брусьями, для защиты прохода от палящего солнца. Она может быть как отдельно стоящим сооружением, так и частью здания, закрывающей открытые террасы.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладывая первую главу Границ сюда, да ещё и на русском языке, я не ожидал, что хоть кто-нибудь заинтересуется и заглянет. Иногда мне кажется, что фэндом D.Gray-man практически мертв здесь (мало работ, мало активности, по сравнению со многими другими). Но, я был приятно удивлен, обнаружив, что это не так.  
> Спасибо всем, кто дал Границам шанс :)

Как бы Лави ни старался, переспорить Канду ему не удавалось. Тот ничего слушать не желал, а своё недовольство чужими словами выражал несколькими способами в зависимости от степени раздражения: подзатыльником, чувствительным тычком куда-то в район рёбер, ударом кулака в челюсть и, в конце концов, сверкающим лезвием Мугена в уверенных руках.

Американец тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь рассмотреть несколько смазанный пейзаж за окном автомобиля. Половина пути до аэропорта уже была пройдена, а в салоне всё так же царила напряжённая тишина, разорвать которую пока никто не пытался. Проводив взглядом скатившуюся по стеклу дождевую каплю, Лави мельком глянул в зеркало заднего вида и расстроенно пожевал губу. За последние два дня он здорово устал: под глазами залегли тени, волосы топорщились в разные стороны, лицо побледнело и осунулось. После того случая с «вором» он больше не спал. До восхода солнца кутался в одеяло чтобы спастись от холода, подложив подушку под спину и сжимая рукоятку молотка. И чувствовал себя немного психопатом.

Почему молоток? Он не знал, да не особо и задумывался, просто было что-то в теплоте деревянной рукояти, медленно нагревающейся от крепкой хватки. Что-то, заставляющее чувствовать себя если не в безопасности, то хотя бы спокойнее. И так, поджав под себя ноги, Лави сидел до самого рассвета на кровати лицом к двери, практически предчувствуя, как та вот-вот откроется, зловеще скрипя старыми петлями. Точь-в-точь как показывают в фильмах ужасов. И в дверном проёме, тёмном и пугающем, возникнет высокая, неестественно вытянутая фигура. Шагнёт внутрь, двигаясь ломанно и дёрганно, словно кукла в руках начинающего марионеточника, холодная и страшная, и такая же мертвая. Но сколько бы он ни пялился на плотно закрытую дверь, сколько бы ни вслушивался в тихое поскрипывание старого дома, ничего не происходило. Под конец Лави уже не был до конца уверен в том, что для него было бы предпочтительней: столкновение лицом к лицу со своим страхом или же чтобы всё так и осталось лишь плодом его воображения.

_Фантазией._

Вот только, вопреки всем его надеждам, каждую ночь половицы на первом этаже продолжали тихо поскрипывать, будто кто-то, хорошо ориентируясь в кромешной темноте, неторопливо прохаживался из одной комнаты в другую. Время от времени звук затихал, словно «посетитель» останавливался ненадолго, может, что-то рассматривал, затем начинал ходить снова. Лави с замиранием сердца ждал, когда начнёт поскрипывать лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, но, казалось, ночного визитёра не заботила верхняя часть дома.

Каждое утро подрагивающими от напряжения пальцами юноша хватался за гладкую поверхность перил, стараясь найти в этом какое-то успокоение, и спускался к завтраку. И каждый раз те или иные вещи оказывались не на тех местах, где их оставили прошлым вечером.

Дом... пугал. Стал холодным и жутким. Тени теперь казались куда более глубокими и мрачными, обстановка — серой и бездушной. Непроглядный туман, облюбовавший сад, нервировал, нагонял неспокойные и жуткие мысли.

— Юу, слушай, — прервал наконец молчание Лави. Оставлять Канду одного в особняке он не хотел, но и отказаться от поездки не мог. Как бы он оправдал это в университете, который, собственно, её и оплачивал? Что придумывал бы потом в письме к Линали? И как потом объяснил бы Канде, да ещё так, чтобы не нарваться на хорошую взбучку?

— Ещё раз я услышу от тебя своё имя, — тут же среагировал Канда, вцепившись пальцами в руль, — вышвырну из машины.

— Хорошо-хорошо, успокойся, — американец поднял руки перед собой в примирительном жесте, нервно ёрзая на месте. Каким бы более или менее дружеским их общение ни было, испытывать терпение японца на прочность Лави не хотел. — Насчёт твоего дома. Может, лучше проведёшь остаток отпуска в городе?

—Тч. Бесишь.

Вот и весь ответ. Лави снова тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что с сегодняшнего утра его шансы уговорить Канду выехать из дома не то что свелись к нулю, но перевалили куда-то за отметку «минус». На рассвете обнаружилось, что у Юу, конечно же, каким-то совершенно случайным образом пропала небольшая, но крайне важная для него вещь — канкана. И, естественно, выезжать из дома до тех пор, пока браслет из семян лотоса не будет найден, брюнет даже и не думал.

О том, куда именно делась пресловутая вещица и как умудрилась пропасть за ночь с руки парня, у Лави были собственные мысли, но, к сожалению, в привидений Канда не верил.

Когда машина въехала на территорию аэропорта, а Лави вместе со своим багажом был выдворен из салона (провожать его никто не собирался), тот улучил момент, пока японец не успел сесть в машину, и, улыбнувшись, заметил:

— Как только найдёшь браслет, уезжай в город. Воры или нет, но мне не нравится этот дом.

— Без тебя разберусь, — хмыкнул Канда в ответ, приподняв в кривой ухмылке правый уголок губ, и, не прощаясь, сел на водительское сидение. Шурша шинами по влажному асфальту, автомобиль плавно отъехал в сторону, развернулся и, постепенно набирая скорость, отправился в обратный путь.

— Хотелось бы верить, — буркнул Лави, провожая машину тревожным взглядом.

 

***

Юу не спал.

У него редко возникали проблемы со сном, а если такое и случалось, она никогда не задерживалась надолго. На помощь приходили старые, давно испробованные и всегда работавшие методы: успокаивающий зелёный чай с лепестками лотоса, несколько часов медитации или хорошая тренировка с Мугеном. Но только не в этот раз. Привычная, давно выстроенная система действий по той или иной причине дала сбой, и ни один из вышеупомянутых способов не приносил Канде облегчения.

Нынешняя бессонница отличалась ото всех, что были раньше. Он хотел спать, правда хотел. Просто не мог. Бодрствовать становилось всё сложнее: глаза покраснели и слезились, яркий свет заставлял жмуриться от режущей боли. Мысли замедляли свой бег, становились похожими на осенних мух, и Канда частенько ловил себя на рассеянности. Даже тело, закалённое регулярными тренировками, начинало сдавать под тяжестью постоянной усталости.

Сильное нервное напряжение засело под кожей, заставляя мышцы находиться в постоянной готовности, словно у трусливого зверя, высунувшего нос из норы зимой. Инстинкт, которому Канда привык доверять, подсказывал, что дом небезопасен, тем самым заставляя тело и сознание реагировать соответственно. Быть постоянно настороже. Навзводе.

И от того сон не шел к нему.

Глухо выругавшись, Канда сел, взъерошив левой рукой тяжёлые пряди волос на затылке. Напряжённый взгляд скользнул по уже тщательно изученным стенам комнаты, переместился на светлый квадрат окна. Ничего. Ни очертаний деревьев в саду, ни изогнутых линий ветвей, тянущихся к самому дому,  — лишь белёсый туман. Как и все ночи до этого.

Немного подумав и решив, что и сегодня заснуть ему не удастся, Канда встал, подхватил лёгкую тёмную футболку и с небольшими усилиями натянул на себя. Правая рука безвольно висела вдоль тела — чувствительность к кисти так и не вернулась, наоборот, онемение медленно распространялось, подбираясь к локтю. Единственное, что он ощущал, — это фантомное ледяное прикосновение к запястью. Но сколько бы Канда ни разглядывал кожу, никаких видимых повреждений не наблюдал.

Прихватив левой рукой ножны верной катаны, он не спеша покинул свою комнату. В доме было тихо. Абсолютно. И тем не менее, японец не мог избавиться от настойчивого ощущения чужого внимания. Тот же взгляд, что и раньше, пристальный, но пустой и бесчувственный. Смотрели словно сразу отовсюду, издалека, не приближаясь, но и не теряя из виду. Канда тряхнул головой, перебрасывая длинные волосы через плечо — стянуть их в хвост одной рукой стало непосильной задачей.

— Может, я заболеваю, — сделал Юу неутешительный вывод, осторожно потирая переносицу тыльной стороной ладони, дабы не задеть самого себя достаточно тяжёлым оружием. Проморгавшись, он поднял голову, собираясь спуститься вниз, и замер.

На первом этаже, у самой лестницы, стояла высокая человеческая фигура. Она не двигалась, по крайней мере, пока, и, судя по расплывчатым очертаниям, смотрела куда-то в сторону гостиной.

— Какого?.. — вырвалось само собой, но договорить Канда не успел — фигура исчезла, словно её и не было. Он на секунду с силой зажмурился, пытаясь понять, не привиделось ли ему на почве постоянного недосыпа, однако когда открыл глаза, фигура стояла на прежнем месте. Исчезла на мгновение и появилась снова, и снова, и снова, словно рябящая картинка на экране старого телевизора.

Постояв на месте, силуэт качнулся и уверенно двинулся в сторону гостиной, пропадая в одном месте и появляясь в другом, на пару шагов дальше, чем должен был. Юу, выхватив меч из ножен, которые просто бросил на пол, в два прыжка преодолел расстояние до лестницы и ещё в два спустился вниз.

Дыхание мгновенно спёрло — кто бы мог подумать, что здесь будет так холодно? Захрипев от неожиданности и с трудом подавив кашель, юноша вздрогнул, чувствуя, как по всему телу разбежались мурашки. Ощущение напоминало то, как бывает, когда в тёплый летний день спускаешься в низину, полную ледяной затхлой сырости, куда из-за особенностей ландшафта никогда не дотягиваются лучи солнца и свежесть ветра.

— Стоять!

Фигура незнакомца никак не отреагировала на оклик, скрываясь в темноте дверного проёма, и Канда, посчитавший, что на этом все условности и предупреждения соблюдены, рванул следом.

Тяжело. Только сейчас он вдруг осознал, как трудно было передвигаться. Будто вся накопившаяся усталость разом обрушилась на него именно сейчас. Отрывать ноги от пола было слишком сложно — казалось, что он бежит не через весь свой коридор, а против течения, стоя по пояс в воде. Кожу правой руки обожгло холодом, пальцы левой чуть было не разжались от неожиданности, тем самым едва не выпустив катану из цепкой хватки.

Раздражённо скрипнув зубами и зло выругавшись, Юу буквально заставил себя собраться с силами. Усталость? Это не то, что смогло бы его становить. Решительно отодвинув на задний план всё лишнее, он сосредоточился на одной единственно важной для него сейчас цели — догнать. Когда весь мир сузился до одного этого сигнала, а желание настигнуть чужака затмило собой всё остальное, двигаться стало легче.

Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Юу ворвался в гостиную — и увидел перед собой лишь темноту. Ощущение чужого присутствия спало, подобно наваждению, и наконец можно было спокойно вздохнуть.

Протянув руку в сторону и попытавшись нащупать выключатель, дабы окончательно убедиться, что в комнате больше никого нет, он почувствовал, как что-то посыпалось на него сверху. Отскочив назад и натолкнувшись спиной на твёрдую преграду, холодную и неровную, Канда тряхнул головой, сбрасывая мусор на пол. Послышался шорох — лёгкое постукивание, мелкое, будто кто-то бросил горсть… _чего_?

В воздухе разлился тяжёлый, прелый запах.

Дезориентированный, со сбившемся дыханием, Канда с силой прикусил щёку, стараясь привести себя в чувство. Но ничего не изменилось. Нервно напрягшись до предела, он опустил левую руку и коснулся поверхности, к которой прижимался спиной.

Влажная, комьями липнущая к пальцам, поддающаяся давлению. Похожая на… землю.

Что-то тонкое, неживое и жёсткое, извилистое и торчащее наружу.

_Ш-ш-шуурррх…_

_Ш-ш-шуурррх…_

Снова этот звук и затем лёгкое постукивание по полу. Чуть впереди, в шаге от Канды.

Юу судорожно выбросил руку в сторону в попытке нащупать выключатель, но вместо этого почувствовал лишь ту же поверхность, что и за своей спиной. Ни обоев, ни твёрдой стены дома — лишь сырая почва, осыпающаяся из-под ладони.

Но ведь так не бывает?

_Так не могло быть._

И там, под ладонью, заканчивалось рациональное, нормальное, и начиналось что-то, о чем Канда не хотел думать. Что-то, что заставляло его сердце стучать, быстро и сбивчиво, не от нахлынувшего адреналина, не от нервозности, но от тупого первобытного страха.

И все его мысли вылетели из головы, уступая место необдуманным решениям.

Резкий поворот головы — и он потерял из виду серое пятно окна. Мгновения оказалось достаточно — свет исчез, словно и не было, оставив лишь кромешную темноту вместо оконного проема. Шаг вперёд, но результат тот же — нечто, преграждающее путь. Вправо — вновь стена.

— Что за… — губы шевельнулись, голосовые связки напряглись, но звука голоса не было, и Канда захлопнул рот.

_Ш-ш-шуурррх…_

_Ток-ток-ток-ток…_

_Ш-ш-шуурррх…_

_Ток-ток-ток-ток…_

Холодно.

Канда поднял руку, нащупывая остатки мусора, что запутались в волосах. В темноте разглядеть что-либо — невыполнимая задача, и он просто растёр влажный комочек подушечками пальцев. На ощупь тот напоминал сырую землю. 

Позади, слева и справа, впереди и под ногами теперь уже, без сомнения, земля. Влажная, твёрдая, с торчащими из неё обломанными и оборванными корнями. Словно он только что провалился в заранее кем-то выкопанную глубокую яму.

_Ш-ш-шуурррх…_

_Ток-ток-ток-ток…_

И сверху…

_Ш-ш-шуурррх…_

_Ток-ток-ток-ток…_

Кто-то…

_Ш-ш-шуурррх…_

_Ток-ток-ток-ток…_

**Закапывал его заживо.**

Канда поднял голову, но ничего не увидел. Совершенно. Открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смог издать ни звука, лишь неясный сип. На языке тут же отчётливо проступил привкус сырой земли. Юу сплюнул и замер, не в силах понять происходящее. Дыхание сбилось на тяжёлое и прерывистое — грудную клетку изрядно сдавило. Сердце бухало, как сумасшедшее, в нелепой попытке пробить рёбра и выскочить наружу, спасаясь из этой ловушки. Вот только никакого выхода не было, и паника, самая настоящая тупая животная **паника** существа, загнанного в угол, разлилась по его венам. Словно яд, отнимала силы у его рук и заставляла колени дрожать. Бессмысленно озираться по сторонам в непроглядной темноте и тратить, казалось, заканчивающийся кислород. Воздух врывался в легкие со скрипом, обжигая пересохшее горло, а в голове билось лишь одно: он не успевал. Не успевал что-то предпринять, не успевал понять происходящее. Не успевал _ничего_.

Кто, как и когда успел закопать его почти по плечи, если вот, секунду назад, ещё ничего не мешало его шагу? Ничего, кроме поднимающейся вверх земли.

_Ш-ш-шуурррх…_

У Канды не было объяснения тому, куда делся потолок над его головой. Куда исчезла его гостиная и кто мог стоять с лопатой над ним. У него не было даже мысли задать себе этот вопрос.

Очередная горсть земли обрушилась прямиком на макушку.

Никогда до этого Канда не испытывал чувства паники. Не просил помощи и не кричал. Но сейчас дёрнулся, пытаясь вдохнуть, чтобы сделать именно это — закричать…

_Ш-ш-шуурррх…_

Глаза залепило землёй, обожгло болью, и не было никакой возможности облегчить страшный зуд, потому что руки уже не поднимались, придавленные весом мокрой почвы. По щекам сами по себе потекли слёзы, но и этого было недостаточно, чтобы вымыть грязь из-под век, носоглотка полностью забилась, не пропуская кислород в агонически трепещущие лёгкие. Канда закашлялся в единственном стремлении — вдохнуть немного воздуха.

Но поздно.

_Ш-ш-шуурррх…_

Биение до последнего не смиряющегося сердца оглушало. Лёгкие разрывало от боли, ног он не чувствовал вовсе. Тело не замерло под тяжестью земли, вовсе нет, но мелко дрожало от сковавших его ужаса и холода. От напряжения мышцы едва не сводило судорогой, голова раскалывалась — мозг словно прожигало изнутри.

_Ш-ш-шуурррх…_

Как последний удар, выбивающий остатки сопротивления и жизни, потому что человеческое тело никогда не спешило умирать.

Глаза распахнулись, и грудную клетку хлестнуло болью, когда кислород наконец снова наполнил сжавшиеся лёгкие. Канда сел так быстро и резко, что едва не слетел с постели, сбросив на пол одеяло. Ладони судорожно хлопали по телу, стряхивая землю, которой не было.

Ничего не было, кроме паники, всё ещё курсирующей по жилам, заставляющей рвано и жадно дышать. Растерянно и ошалело оглядываясь, он с трудом узнавал светлые стены спальни, широкое окно, через которое виднелся плотный туман. Сквозь него с трудом пробивались робкие лучи утреннего солнца, и хотя в комнате было прохладно, никакой прелой холодной сырости не ощущалось.

С трудом приходя в себя, Канда устало опустил голову, пряча лицо в ладонях — правая казалась холоднее, чем левая, — и заставил себя успокоиться. Привести мысли в порядок было неимоверно трудно, но через какое-то время он всё же сумел подняться и, пусть медленно и рассеянно, приготовиться к предстоящему дню.

Впервые в жизни Канда видел настолько яркий, до ужаса реалистичный кошмар, и это выбивало из привычного ритма жизни. Судя по всему, впереди его ждал тяжелый день, и на него не было никаких сил.

Когда Юу спускался вниз, пошатываясь от жуткой усталости, его пальцы крепко сжимали ножны катаны. Слова Кролика вспоминались всё чаще, но несмотря на это, поверить в них он не торопился. Плохой, пусть и чертовски красочный, сон ещё не был поводом сходить с ума и ударяться в мистику. Канда не любил задавать лишних вопросов типа «как» и «почему» и поэтому позволил себе мысленно отстраниться от случившегося. Просто довериться чутью и инстинктам, которые говорили, что с мечом в руке будет спокойнее. Об остальном он, может, подумает позже, когда на это будут силы. А в тот конкретный момент его мысли были рассеянны и далеки от происходящего, но тело напряжено, готовое к действию. Хотелось спать.

Ступив босыми ногами на ледяной пол, Канда поёжился от неприятного ощущения, мазнув плохо сфокусированным взглядом по светлым стенам, направился в сторону небольшой, но достаточно удобной кухни. Выбранный маршрут пролегал мимо гостиной, и, минуя широкий дверной проём, японец остановился.

« _Здесь_ », — мысль длиною в одно слово будто заставила очнуться от какого-то дурмана. Сердце отозвалось участившимся биением, в голове немного прояснилось. Канда поджал губы, ругая самого себя за малодушие, и, не желая больше мучиться томительным ожиданием и глупыми домыслами, повернул голову. Отсюда на гостиную открывался самый полный вид.

Книги, ещё вчера убранные на свои законные места на полках, были раскиданы по полу. Так, будто кто-то очень долго что-то в них искал, судорожно комкая страницы, отбрасывая один бесполезный фолиант за другим на любую подходящую для этого поверхность. Распахнутое настежь окно, плотно закрытое вечером на крепкий шпингалет, еле слышно поскрипывало, практически незаметно для человеческого глаза покачиваясь на лёгком сквозняке. На полу — комья сырой земли, разлетевшиеся широкой неровной дугой. Разбитый цветочный горшок горстью тёмных глиняных осколков валялся у самой стены, выставив перед собой сухие ветки цвётшего несколько дней назад растения.

Всё на своих _утренних_ местах.

Канда отвернулся и просто прошёл мимо. Зайдя на кухню, взял из посудного шкафчика чисто-белую, без каких-либо рисунков кружку, налил в неё заварку, разбавил холодной водой из чайника. Не было сил готовить себе завтрак, не было желания ждать, когда закипит вода.

Подняв взгляд на противоположную стену, Канда задумчиво уставился на незамысловатый цветочный узор на обоях. Он не хотел разбираться с тем, что творилось в этом доме, не хотел думать, что постоянно закрывает глаза на происходящее в гостиной без каких-либо ведомых на то причин, не хотел признавать, что, возможно, ошибался, но… _Призраки?_ Серьёзно? Это казалось слишком смешным и абсурдным даже сейчас.

В тот момент Юу стоял у той самой незримой черты, которую упорно не хотел переступать. Там, за этой условной линией всё было иначе. События последних дней, словно чьи-то настойчивые нетерпеливые руки, грубо пихали в спину, толкая к самому краю, ближе и ближе. И вот теперь что осталось, когда равновесие уже потеряно? Последнее касание, лишь чуть подтолкнуть — и всё рухнет.

И Канда это знал, но до последнего цеплялся, как за соломинку, за привычную ему картину мира.

Юноша дёрнул плечом, пытаясь встряхнуться и сбросить накатившее чувство апатии. Онемевшая почти до локтя правая рука безвольно мазнула по столешнице, сбивая на пол уже осушенную кружку, и безжизненной плетью повисла вдоль тела, чуть покачиваясь вперёд и назад подобно тяжёлому маятнику. Нагибаться за посудой он не стал, вместо этого тонкие пальцы левой руки лишь сильнее сжались на холодной коже любимых ножен. Обострившаяся интуиция только что дала чёткий сигнал — на кухне появился кто-то ещё. Кто-то, кого Юу не видел и не слышал, но мог почувствовать.

И этот взгляд… колючий, буравящий спину и затылок, пустой… не узнать его было невозможно. Чувство, которое возникает, если всмотреться в выпуклый, влажный, чуть блестящий на свету глаз мёртвой рыбы.

Канда обернулся, надеясь разглядеть незваного гостя, но ничего. Никого, кого можно было бы увидеть, по крайней мере.

Слева промелькнуло что-то тёмное и расплывчатое, недостаточно быстрое, чтобы остаться незамеченным, но достаточно юркое, чтобы остаться неузнанным. Тело среагировало мгновенно — Канда вскочил на ноги, с грохотом опрокидывая стул, на котором сидел. Следом на пол полетели ножны, катана в предвкушении сверкнула в лучах утреннего солнца. Быстрый сосредоточенный взгляд — но снова ничего. Тишина, слышен только неровный стук собственного сердца.

Около минуты прошло в напряжённом ожидании, но потом, когда Юу уже был готов опустить свой меч, невзирая на твердившую об опасности интуицию, температура в помещении резко упала. Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара, кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками.

_Кррак!_

Треснуло оконное стекло.

Канда перенёс свой вес на правую ногу, готовый как атаковать, так и отступать, и крепче сжал рукоять Мугена. На столе у плиты шевельнулась забытая с вечера пустая чашка, незамедлительно приковав к себе внимание тёмных глаз. Сначала она медленно, чуть царапая донышком столешницу, вращалась вокруг своей оси до тех пор, пока её ручка, будто стрелка, не указала на Канду. После этого она остановилась, и Юу был готов поклясться, что вместе с ней остановилось и его сердце. Внутренности опалило холодной паникой и скрутило, как жгутом, но предательскую дрожь в руках ему, к счастью, удалось сдержать ценой неимоверных усилий.

В следующую секунду кружка полетела прямо ему в голову. Вовремя подставленное лезвие катаны предотвратило травму, но несколько острых осколков всё же задели лицо. Канда не успел толком понять того, что произошло — тело среагировало быстрее, чем сознание. Следом за чашкой в парня полетело блюдце, и его постигла та же участь.

Японец сделал осторожный шаг назад, но как только его ступня коснулась пола, кухня словно взорвалась.

Дверцы небольших кухонных шкафчиков распахнулись одновременно со всех сторон с такой силой, что слетели с петель. Следом за ними на пол обрушили своё содержимое ящики, в раковину ударила мощная струя воды из-за разом вывернутых до упора вентилей. На потолке, вспыхнув на мгновение, взорвалась лампочка.

Канда, оглушённый поднявшимся шумом, чудом успел вскинуть левую руку, пряча глаза от осколков, осыпавших его с ног до головы. В следующий момент в его правый бок врезалось что-то металлическое и достаточно тяжёлое, после с грохотом падая на пол. Инстинктивно пригнувшись и пряча тем самым теперь уже и живот, брюнет бросил быстрый взгляд перед собой и замер. Увиденное потрясло его настолько, что какое-то время он не мог шевельнуться и, казалось, забыл дышать. Перед ним, заняв пространство почти всего помещения, подобно небольшому, но смертельно опасному смерчу кружилась в воздухе находившаяся здесь кухонная утварь. Кастрюли, сковороды, вилки, ложки, ножи, ковши — всё, вплоть до кучи крошечных и не очень осколков, гремя, звеня, сталкиваясь друг с другом, вращалось, двигаясь по спирали вверх, врезаясь в стены и мебель, полосуя обои, оставляя вмятины и царапины, бесновалось, забивая уши каким-то странным еле уловимым, но отчётливо ощутимым гулом.

Было страшно. Канда, и сам толком не понимая, что делает, рванул на себя стол, за которым только что сидел, опрокидывая его на пол, столешницей к творящемуся на глазах хаосу, скрываясь за ним. В следующую секунду крепкое дерево содрогнулось под градом ударов. Юу, прижавшись боком к внутренней стороне стола, тяжело дыша, думал лишь о том, выдержит ли древесина. Среди поднявшегося шума он отчётливо услышал грохот, повествующий о том, что на пол рухнуло что-то большое и тяжёлое. Возможно, холодильник или шкаф. А ещё две секунды спустя, когда атака, судя по ударам, стала затихать, прямо над столешницей пронеслось что-то чёрное и врезалось в стену. Пробив собой довольно большую дыру, осыпав всё вокруг вылетевшими кусками извести и дерева, подняв в воздух кучу пыли, это нечто упало на пол и, несколько раз отскочив от него, прикатилось к самым ногам Канды.

Японец несколько секунд неверяще смотрел на тяжёлую чугунную сковороду с толстыми стенками и слоем нагара, возраст которой наверняка превышал возраст самого дома. И почему-то именно она, покрытая строительной пылью, не пострадавшая после такого удара, но пробившая дыру в стене, стала той последней каплей, которая разрушила мир Канды Юу.

Последнее касание, толкающее за черту? Нет, он получил, пожалуй, смачный пинок под зад. И всё, во что японец когда-либо верил, рассыпалось дождём из хрупких осколков. Правда, такая, какой она всегда была — обнажённая и израненная, неприятная, такая, на которую не было желания даже смотреть, во всей своей красе стояла прямо перед ним, и от её уродств не было сил отвести свой взгляд.

Подрагивающей рукой Канда достал из кармана штанов смятый клочок бумаги, что нашёл вчера вечером на своей прикроватной тумбочке. Там заковыристым почерком Кролика было написано: «Если возникнут проблемы с домом». Далее шёл адрес и незнакомое имя «Мариан Кросс».

Юу не знал, кем был этот человек, и понятия не имел, откуда о нём вызнал американец. Он лишь с нарастающим ужасом понимал, что в данный момент сидит в собственной кухне, прикрываясь столом, чтобы спасти свою жизнь от взбесившихся сковородок и кастрюль. И ещё он понимал, что, как это ни прискорбно, но ему требуется помощь.

 

***

Под нужным адресом, как оказалось, числился небольшой, точнее совсем маленький, хотя почти двухэтажный обшарпанный домик. Почти, потому что просторная светлая мансарда хоть и возвышалась над всем жилищем, но тем не менее назвать её полноценным этажом не поворачивался язык.

Небольшой, совершенно неухоженный дворик перед домом гостеприимности зданию не прибавлял, воинственно топорщась в сторону посетителей кучей сорняков и давно нестриженными зарослями живой изгороди. Распахнутые ворота, судя по степени ржавости и высоте окружавшей их растительности, не закрывались вот уже на протяжении энного количества лет. И, внезапно, не самая дорогая, но приличная машина у этих самых ворот. Правда, с открытыми дверцами.

В последний раз сверившись с листочком, недовольно покачав головой и прочитав себе очередную лекцию по поводу необходимости данной поездки, Канда наконец вышел из машины и уверенно ступил на садовую дорожку, засыпанную гравием, через который то тут, то там пробивалась трава. С сомнением оглядев очень старое крыльцо, явно мечтающее о хотя бы лёгком ремонте, Юу осторожно поставил ногу на первую ступеньку. Та отозвалась жутким скрипом, но вес японца всё же выдержала. Когда он поднялся и уже собирался ткнуть пальцем в кнопку звонка, дверь резко распахнулась, чуть не стукнув его по носу, и в проёме появилась пятящаяся широкая мускулистая спина, затянутая в белую футболку. Матерясь и шипя, мужчина, выше Канды на две головы, вышел на крыльцо, таща за собой телевизор, поддерживаемый с другой стороны его напарником. Канда хмыкнул, посторонившись и пропуская незнакомцев. Стоило тем оказаться снаружи, японец тут же скользнул внутрь, не собираясь ждать и дальше. Дверь, протяжно скрипнув за спиной, закрылась, и Юу оказался в узком коридорчике. Старые простенькие обои на стенах, голый пол, под потолком лампочка без люстры или плафона. В общем, обстановка не совсем нищая, но откровенно бедная. Канда поморщился, всё больше разочаровываясь в затеянном, когда в коридорчике появился ещё один человек. Невысокий, опирающийся на тёмную трость с массивным набалдашником, одетый в тёмный сюртук и наутюженные брюки, мужчина вышел из предполагаемой гостиной. Обернувшись на пороге, он улыбнулся кому-то ещё, находящемуся в комнате, и слегка насмешливо бросил:

— Что ж, с Вами приятно иметь дело, мистер Уолкер. Как и договорились, увидимся в пятницу.

С этими словами незнакомец развернулся и направился к выходу. Заметив Канду, он улыбнулся, показывая ряд ровных белоснежных зубов, и, пожелав доброго утра, протиснулся к двери. Юу же, удержавшись от того, чтобы не сплюнуть прямо на пол, не ответив, вошёл в гостиную. Что ж, ну хотя бы не стол и пара стульев, которые он ожидал увидеть. Комната действительно была обставлена крайне скромно: старое и потрёпанное, но даже на вид мягкое кресло в углу, рядом высокий шкаф с книгами. Столик действительно был, но накрытый белой кружевной скатертью, на нём — ваза с какими-то уже начинающими вянуть цветами. Невысокая тумбочка, на которой чётко отпечатался тёмный прямоугольник — видимо, здесь совсем недавно и стоял телевизор, аквариум на подоконнике, в котором не было видно рыбок, на полу — выцветший от времени ковёр. И посреди всего этого спиной к посетителю, что-то бормоча себе под нос, стоял… подросток?

— Эй, — оповестил о своём присутствии Канда. Хозяин дома подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности, как-то нервно дёрнув руками, и развернулся. Действительно подросток.

— Эм, здрасьте, — приветливо улыбнулся мальчишка. Однако Юу почувствовал в его голосе некую натянутость — его приходу определенно не были рады. — Вы к кому?

— Кросс, — ответил японец, приглядываясь к мальчишке, наблюдая, как тот стремительно бледнеет. Довольно забавное зрелище, особенно если учесть, что улыбаться он так и не перестал. — Мне нужен Мариан Кросс.

— Ох… — подросток нервно и как-то неловко взъерошил волосы на затылке, сохраняя выражение приветливости на лице, отступил на шаг назад. — Вы же обещали дать мне время до понедельника?

— Тч, — Канда нахмурился, недовольно поджимая губы, — Мелкий, ты меня с кем-то путаешь.

— Путаю? — Уолкер, а это, по всей видимости, был он, недоверчиво уставился на очередного визитёра. — Разве Вы не якудза?

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Канда в ответ, прищурившись. — Если я японец, то обязательно якудза, по-твоему?

— О, значит нет?

Уолкер как-то сразу неуловимо изменился: выпрямился и расправил плечи. Бледность с его лица спала, улыбка сменилась с приветливой на просто вежливую. Он словно только что снял с себя одно лицо, мгновенно меняя его на другое. Подойдя ближе, парень тряхнул головой, смахивая со лба лезущие в глаза отросшие пряди выбеленных волос, и протянул руку для приветствия:

— Извини, я ошибся. Будем знакомы, Аллен Уолкер.

Канда не ответил. Он рассматривал стоящего перед ним, пожалуй, самого странного подростка из всех, которых ему когда-либо доводилось видеть. Теперь, когда тот стоял так близко, можно было легко различить, что волосы у него не крашенные и не просто светлые, а действительно пепельно-серебристые. Несколько секунд Юу пытался поймать ускользающую от него мысль о том, где он видел такой цвет прежде, но потом понял: у стариков. Волосы Мелкого были седыми. Неровными, неаккуратно стриженными прядками они обрамляли лицо, на котором ярко выделялись блестящие серые глаза. Но больше всего внимание привлекал грубый бледный шрам слева. Теперь, когда волосы были откинуты в сторону, стало хорошо видно перевёрнутую пятиконечную звезду, вырезанную на лбу Уолкера чьей-то уверенной, ни разу не дрогнувшей рукой. От нижней вершины пентакля тянулась ровная вертикальная полоса через бровь, через веко и вниз по щеке, после, где-то на уровне кончика носа, линия поворачивала ровно на девяносто градусов и тянулась в сторону уха до самой скулы. Там — очередной поворот и, чуть изгибаясь, — до самого уголка губ. Финальным росчерком под самым глазом — ещё одна линия, перпендикулярно пересекающая первую. Мастерская работа, Канда оценил. Худой, ниже на целую голову, бледный и пока ещё нескладный, с острыми коленками и локтями, с выпирающими ключицами и, наверняка, рёбрами. Юу бросил взгляд на всё ещё протянутую ему руку и, хмыкнув, проигнорировал жест приветствия, возвращаясь к цели своего визита:

— Мне сказали, что Кросс живёт здесь.

— Придётся тебе подождать до среды, — нахмурился подросток, опуская руку и пряча в карман тёмных джинс, больше похожих на брюки. — Раньше этого срока я не смогу отдать деньги.

Канда удивлённо выгнул бровь, окидывая собеседника непонимающим взглядом:

— Шпендель, нахера мне твои деньги? У тебя с головой всё в порядке?

— «Шпендель»? — переспросил Уолкер, вздёргивая подбородок. — Моё имя Аллен, я же только что сказал тебе. И после этого с головой не в порядке у меня?

Канда раздражённо дёрнул рукой, пытаясь нащупать рукоять катаны и вспоминая, что оставил её в машине. Терпения находиться здесь, особенно в компании этого… _этого_ , уже не хватало. Хотелось плюнуть на всё и, ничего не объясняя, развернуться, сесть в машину и домчаться до ставшего своим дома.

Чтобы там, в одиночку, вновь столкнуться с чем-то… чем-то, чего он не понимал.

Канда пару секунд сверлил взглядом Мелкого, пытаясь заново убедить себя в необходимости затеянного. Шпендель, как ни странно, выдержал, так же неотрывно всматриваясь в глаза очередного гостя. Не мигая, нахмурив светлые брови.

— Просто скажи, где я могу найти этого Кросса, и всё, — наконец выдавил из себя Юу, уверенный, что если снова не получит прямого ответа на свой вопрос, то попросту уйдёт. Предварительно дав в морду одному тупому гороховому стручку.

— Без понятия, — Аллен пожал плечами и, тяжело вздохнув, добавил: — пару месяцев назад, судя по пришедшим счетам, был в Индии. А где сейчас — неизвестно.

— Вот как...

Юу, не считая нужным задерживаться здесь ещё хоть на минуту дольше, развернулся и уверенным шагом направился к выходу. Ради чего он вообще приехал сюда? Чего ожидал?

— Эй, постой! — окликнул его хозяин дома. — Стой! А зачем тебе нужен учитель?

Канда остановился в дверях, словно раздумывая, отвечать или нет. Он не оглянулся, только чуть повернул голову влево, толком не удостоив Аллена и взгляда:

— Не твоё дело, Шпендель.

— Я не «шпендель»! — донеслось в ответ, но японец уже вышел из гостиной и пересёк коридор.

Он замешкался всего на пару секунд, по привычке попытавшись открыть дверь правой рукой, но та по-прежнему не слушалась. Точнее, ему удалось поднять кисть, но не чувствующие абсолютно ничего пальцы лишь бессильно мазнули по металлу. Чертыхнувшись, Юу протянул левую руку, когда Аллен, видимо, догнавший его за время этой короткой заминки, снова подал голос:

— Что с твоей рукой?

— Отвали.

Канда зло рванул на себя входную дверь, собираясь покинуть этот дом раз и навсегда, но Уолкер каким-то необъяснимым образом протиснулся мимо него и преградил выход. Мальчишка больше не улыбался. Смотрел прямо и твёрдо. Серьёзно. На лбу залегла тоненькая складочка, странно исказившая пентакль, делая его ещё более странным и, наверное, немного даже жутким.

— С дороги, — процедил Юу, прикидывая, куда он в следующую секунду нанесёт удар. Холодная, сдержанная ярость отчётливо пульсировала в висках в такт биению сердца.

Уолкер не сдвинулся с места. Выражение его лица не изменилось, в серых глазах, приобретших стальной оттенок, не было и тени страха. Он был уверен в том, что делал, в своей правоте, и не боялся. Не бледнел и не отводил пристального взгляда от потемневших практически до черноты глаз — холодных, но жгущих сильнее тлеющих углей. А потом Уолкер сделал шаг вперёд и быстро, без колебаний, схватил разгневанного японца за руку. За правую кисть.

Юу не почувствовал ровным счётом ничего. Ни прикосновения, ни самого движения, ни чужого тепла. Абсолютно ничего, будто этой части тела у него не было вовсе. Лишь глаза, видящие, как тонкие пальцы мальчишки сжимают онемевшее запястье, доводили до его сознания мысль о том, что он всё ещё не совсем калека.

И этот момент, этот образ того, что он должен был, но не мог почувствовать, внезапно оказался до того отвратительно-странным, что Канда потрясённо замер, так и не замахнувшись второй рукой для удара.

Вот так, руководствуясь каким-то порывом, не задумываясь ни о чём, легко и просто Шпендель пересёк ту невидимую, но ощутимую для остальных людей черту, ту границу, которую Канда негласно выстроил вокруг себя. Одним шагом, простейшим движением, прикосновением, которое Канда не смог почувствовать, Мелкий ворвался в его личный мир, даже не поняв этого.

— Отпусти, — скорее шипение, злое и предупреждающее, чем просьба. О нет, Канда никогда не просил.

— Ты больше не владеешь этой рукой, — сам ответил на свой вопрос подросток. Повиноваться требованию Юу он не спешил. — Ты ничего не чувствуешь ею после того, как что-то странное коснулось тебя.

Вместо ответа японец дёрнул рукой, пытаясь освободиться, но хватка седого оказалась на удивление крепкой.

— Терпеть не могу таких, как ты, — выпалил Канда неожиданно даже для самого себя. — Лезешь, куда не просят.

— А ты попроси.

— Еще что сделать? — выплюнул он, опасно прищурившись.

Оба замолчали, с яростью глядя друг на друга. Разговор исчерпал себя: Канда упорно не шёл на контакт, Аллен же, в свою очередь, не делал новых попыток его наладить, предоставляя собеседнику сделать выбор. Ещё секунда, и пальцы Уолкера разжались, позволяя Юу развернуться и, сбежав по ступенькам полуразвалившегося крыльца, направиться к своей машине. Прийти сюда определённо было ошибкой.

Аллен нахмурился, с тревогой вглядываясь в спину уходящего японца. Твёрдая походка, гордо поднятая голова, правильная осанка, расправленные плечи — весь его вид говорил о крайней самоуверенности. Внимательный взгляд серых глаз переместился чуть ниже, цепляясь за раскачивающийся в такт широким шагам кончик высокого хвоста из чёрных, отливающих синевой волос.

Влево…

«Бывают же люди гордые всё-таки».

Вправо…

«Он никогда не попросит помощи. Не привык к собственной слабости».

Влево…

«Первое прикосновение уже есть. Ему осталось несколько дней».

Вправо…

«Упрямый идиот».

Влево…

«Остановись, остановись же».

Вправо…

«Стой же, стой!»

Влево…

— Эй! — Аллен сорвался с места, перепрыгнув сразу с крыльца на дорожку, ведущую к дому. Он оставил незапертой входную дверь, не взял с собой никаких вещей. Не было времени — японец уже слишком близко подошёл к машине. Уолкеру было важно успеть, пока тот не уехал. — Эй, подожди же!

Канда не слушал. Обогнув капот, он привычным движением нажал на ручку, открывая дверцу и забираясь внутрь автомобиля. Звякнув несколько раз небольшой связкой, поворачивая ключ зажигания и заводя мотор, он обернулся, чтобы сдать назад, но в ту секунду, когда колёса уже зашуршали по земле, готовясь к повороту, на пассажирское сиденье бухнулся незваный пассажир. Юу, не ожидавший подобной наглости, замер буквально на мгновение, упустив тем самым момент и дав седому недоразумению время на то, чтобы пристегнуться ремнём безопасности.

— Какого хрена, Шпендель? — прорычал брюнет, собираясь тем или иным способом выпихнуть нежеланного попутчика. — Пошёл вон из машины!

— Подожди-подожди! — Аллен поднял руки в примирительном жесте, надеясь тем самым выкроить хоть немного времени для себя. — Выслушай, что я скажу, а потом можешь выгонять.

Смерив подростка презрительным взглядом и не ожидая услышать от него ничего умного или важного, Юу тем не менее, недовольно цыкнув, дал ему возможность сказать то, что он хотел:

— У тебя минута, мелочь.

— Аллен я! — тут же возмутился Уолкер, всплеснув руками от негодования. — Так сложно пять букв запомнить, что ли?

— Пятьдесят восемь секунд и ты, Шпендель, летишь отсюда посредством пинка под зад.

Аллен тяжело вздохнул и, решив на этот раз пропустить грубость мимо ушей, но ещё припомнить её в будущем, начал:

— Мой учитель Мариан Кросс — экзорцист и маг. Он изгоняет демонов, упокаивает призраков, избавляется от полтергейстов — короче говоря, занимается всеми теми сверхъестественными существами, которые портят жизнь людям. Ты ведь поэтому пришёл? Ты столкнулся с чем-то таким? — Аллен сделал паузу, рассчитывая хоть на какую-то реакцию со стороны собеседника, но, так и не дождавшись, просто продолжил, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза японца и пытаясь уловить в них отражение мыслей парня:— Я медиум. Это значит, что я могу видеть всех этих существ и входить с ними в своего рода контакт. Помимо этого, учитель научил меня некоторым вещам, так что изгонять их мне также по силам. Поэтому предлагаю вот что: ты везёшь меня туда, где эта тварь коснулась тебя, я выясняю, что это в точности такое, избавляю тебя от этого, возвращаю чувствительность твоей руке, ты мне платишь, и мы расходимся раз и навсегда.

Уолкер тяжело выдохнул, выпалив последние слова, и замолчал, уставившись на японца. Готовый стоять на своём до победного, он ждал, мысленно перебирая возможные варианты ответа и прикидывая, как будет лучше всего повернуть их в свою пользу.

— И с чего бы мне соглашаться, Шпендель? — правый уголок губ Канды поднялся вверх в издевательской ухмылке. Чуть сдвинутые к переносице тонкие тёмные брови лишь добавили ему надменности, и это чуть было не заставило подростка поёжиться. Впрочем, ему удалось не поддаться.

— Аллен! — поджал губы Уолкер, выказывая свое недовольство. — Моё имя Аллен!

— Ну так…?

— Просто потому, что если ты не согласишься, то, скорее всего, умрёшь, — неопределённо развёл руками Мелкий, — дня через два. Может быть, три.

Канда в ответ несколько недоумённо вскинул бровь, а потом, насмешливо фыркнув, отвернулся. Бросив короткий взгляд на дорогу перед собой через лобовое стекло, он совершенно случайно наткнулся глазами на небольшую кучку свежевыкопанной земли под одним из кустов, что росли у покосившейся ограды. Юу молчал, не торопясь с ответом — то, с каким спокойствием и уверенностью Шпендель предрёк ему скорую смерть, без лишнего пафоса и надуманного трагизма, без притянутой за уши таинственности, свойственной всем тем шарлатанам, что мнят себя магами, целителями или экстрасенсами… Это заставляло если не задуматься, то, как минимум, не сразу вышвыривать мальчишку из машины.

_Шлёп._

О плотное стекло разбилась первая капля начинающегося дождя.

_Шлёп-шлёп._

Юу крепче сжал руль пальцами левой руки, чувствуя, как где-то глубоко внутри него зарождается чувство острой неприязни к этому звуку.

«Как будто горсти земли о крышку гроба».

_Шлёп-шлёп-шлёп._

«Точнее, камешки. Много маленьких камешков».

_Шлёп-шлёп-ток._

_Ток-ток-ток…_

Канда мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение и пытаясь заставить себя мыслить трезво. Он в машине, в собственной машине, под дождём, перед ним руль и дорога, а вовсе не сырая земля с торчащими из неё корнями. Ему не холодно, на голову не сыпятся комья тяжёлой мокрой почвы, а спина прижимается к мягкой спинке кресла, а не упирается в стену ямы. Слева окно, справа — Шпендель. Он тут не один и не беспомощен, как это было ночью. Юу вздохнул и, не говоря больше ни слова, нажал на педаль газа. Автомобиль плавно развернулся, оставляя дом Уолкера позади.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально планировалось выкладывать главы по вторникам, но случилась Жизнь, и пришлось прерваться на неделю.  
> \------

— Ты пытаешься просверлить во мне дыру? — поинтересовался Уолкер, дожёвывая последний кусок третьей по счёту пиццы. Эта была с пепперони и маслинами.

— Я пытаюсь не пропустить момент, — усмехнулся Канда, сдвинув брови ближе к переносице.

— Какой момент? — Аллен задумчиво облизал указательный палец и потыкал им в дно опустевшей коробки, собирая оставшиеся там крошки и отправляя их в рот.

— Момент, когда ты лопнешь, — Юу откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. Не то чтобы он издевался или шутил в полной мере. Какая-то часть его сознания действительно интересовалась такой возможностью.

— М-м-м, — протянул Аллен, бросая тоскливый взгляд на последнюю крошечку и тяжело вздыхая, — ты хочешь сказать, что я много ем?

Канда тряхнул головой, перебрасывая хвост волос за спину, и, пробежавшись глазами по пустым коробкам и пакетам, что лежали на столе, перечислил:

— Три пиццы, четыре гамбургера, пять чизбургеров, две порции картошки фри с кетчупом, яблочный пирог, две упаковки чипсов, три шоколадных батончика, литровая бутылка газировки. Я не хочу сказать, я прямо заявляю — ты непомерно жрёшь.

— У меня растущий организм, — отмахнулся Уолкер, ничуть не смутившись. — А чай можно?

Юу в ответ смерил мальчишку скептическим взглядом и, приподняв одну бровь, практически не меняя интонации, спросил:

— Где?

— Что «где»? — не понял Уолкер.

— Где у тебя растущий организм, Шпендель? — с заметной ленцой пояснил японец, осматривая фигуру подростка. — Каким конкретно местом ты растёшь?

— Я Аллен! — тут же взвился мальчишка, устремляя на собеседника гневный взгляд стальных глаз. — Тебе так сложно запомнить пять букв? У тебя настолько короткая память или что?

— Не вижу смысла запоминать имя мелочи, с которой завтра распрощаюсь, — Канда пожал плечами, вставая из-за стола и пробираясь через разгромленную кухню к плите.

— Я не мелочь! — Аллен развернулся на стуле, не желая упускать азиата из виду, готовый до последнего отстаивать свою точку зрения. — Между прочим, я тебе тут помочь пытаюсь, так что мог бы быть и повежливее!

— Не помню, чтобы я тебя с собой звал, — огрызнулся Канда, заглядывая за холодильник. После утреннего происшествия порядок на кухне он наводить не стал, оставив всё как есть. Просто не видел в этом особого смысла. Пожалуй, раскладывание кухонной утвари по своим местам было последним, что заботило его в этот день.

— Но и из машины не выгнал, — справедливо заметил Аллен, покачиваясь на стуле и пытаясь продержаться как можно дольше на двух задних ножках, не цепляясь руками за столешницу.

— Если не заткнёшься, вышвырну тебя из дома прямо сейчас, — раздался приглушённый голос Канды откуда-то снизу, и англичанин, оторвавшись от своего, безусловно, увлекательного занятия, обернулся. Хозяин дома обнаружился согнувшимся в три погибели лицом к стене и пытающимся что-то достать левой рукой из-за холодильника. Покопавшись так немного, японец в конце концов не выдержал и просто пнул ногой технику, отодвигая её в сторону. Холодильник, нехотя скрипнув ножками, подвинулся, позволив Канде просунуть в образовавшийся проём руку. Выпрямившись, он извлёк оттуда чудом не пострадавший утром электрический чайник и, переступая через разбросанную по полу утварь, направился к раковине, чтобы набрать воды. К счастью, электричество было в порядке, и все розетки, даже на кухне, работали исправно.

Аллен довольно улыбнулся, предвкушая скорое чаепитие. Хороший и сытный ужин просто обязан был закончиться чашкой крепкого чая и никак иначе. Задумчиво осмотрев помещение ещё раз, подросток перевел взгляд в коридор, ведущий вглубь дома. Они прибыли совсем недавно и, постоянно пререкаясь, сразу же направились сюда. А всё потому что Уолкер, который уже несколько дней не мог позволить себе нормальной полноценной трапезы, заставил Канду по пути завернуть в какую-то забегаловку. Есть на месте, правда, японец наотрез отказался, вместо этого взяв заказ с собой. Платить за всё тоже пришлось ему, но Аллен честно пообещал, что это войдёт в стоимость счёта за его услуги. Теперь же, когда желудок больше не отвлекал голодным ворчанием, пришло время взяться за дело.

Уолкер слез со стула, потянулся, подняв обе руки вверх, и, обогнув стол, направился к выходу.

— Ты не будешь против, если я немного осмотрюсь в доме? — бросил он уже у самого порога и, расценив молчаливый кивок в ответ как согласие, вышел из кухни. Хотя вряд ли Канда вообще слышал его вопрос — судя по выражению лица, он был погружён в свои мысли.

Канда-Канда-Канда… И этот дом. По личному мнению Уолкера, эти двое никак не подходили друг другу и совершенно не сочетались. Особняк, приветливый и светлый, полный красивых предметов старины — вещей, созданных для ублажения души и чувства эстетики творческого человека, и Канда — прямой, резкий и грубый, похожий на остро заточенное лезвие, к которому нельзя прикоснуться, не порезав пальцы. Хотя есть люди, которые и в таких вещах способны найти какую-то свою, особенную красоту. Аллен, например, мог.

Несмотря на чистоту и относительный порядок везде, кроме кухни и гостиной с кучей разбросанных книг, где Уолкер задержался достаточно надолго, дом не выглядел обжитым, и сколько англичанин ни старался, он не мог найти ничего, что внесло бы в общий интерьер хоть немного от характера Канды. Словно он сам был всего лишь гостем здесь.

И всё же, разглядывая тяжёлые подсвечники и резную мебель, прикасаясь рукой к мягкой обивке кресел, листая страницы довольно старых книг, Аллен был вынужден признать, что место ему не нравилось. Да, дом подкупал своей светлой атмосферой — в нём не было ничего такого, что обычно показывают в фильмах ужасов о домах с привидениями: ни таинственно скрипящих дверей, ни жутких портретов с будто живыми глазами, наблюдающими за происходящим, ни паутины, ни крыс… Ни даже пауков или тёмных закоулков. Дом был хорош, с какой стороны ни посмотри — отличное место для небольшой семьи с парой детишек, кошкой и добродушной собакой. И это было тем, что так отталкивало Аллена. Потому что идеальных домов не бывает. Потому что где-то обязательно должна скопиться пыль, где-то должна скрипеть половица или торчать ржавый гвоздь, в каком-то углу просто обязан свить паутину хотя бы один самый маленький паучок. Но не здесь. Особняк словно сошёл с картинки или фотографии, сделанной на выставочном показе. Слишком идеальный, слишком чистый, слишком… фальшивый.

Уолкер тщательно обследовал каждую из встреченных им комнат на первом этаже, выглянул на укрытую плющом веранду, даже спустился в сад. Затем, вернувшись внутрь, поднялся по лестнице наверх, выискивая неприметные двери кладовок, заглянул в гостевые спальни, постоял у двери, что вела в хозяйскую комнату, но войти без спроса так и не решился. Вместо этого попробовал найти люк на чердак, если тот был, но попытка не увенчалась успехом.

Закончив, он остановился у балюстрады и, тяжело вздохнув, облокотился о перила, ещё раз осматривая первый этаж. Ничего странного, на первый взгляд. Дом подкупал своим внешним видом, создаваемым ощущением уюта. Вот только чутье, привитое за годы бытности экзорцистом, подсказывало одно: что-то здесь нечисто. Что-то было не так.

Прислушавшись к звукам, доносившимся со стороны кухни, англичанин взлохматил волосы, смахивая со лба отросшую за последнее время чёлку, и опустился на пол. Поёрзав в попытке найти более удобное для себя положение, Уолкер прислонился спиной к балюстраде, стараясь свести к минимуму дискомфорт от впивающихся в лопатки выступов, и стащил с левой руки перчатку. Белая ткань привычно сползла, обнажая практически чёрную кожу. На тыльной стороне ладони по центру, выделяясь на общем фоне, виднелся узор в виде креста ярко-зелёного цвета. Аллен несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, словно разминая затёкшую кисть, наблюдая, как очертания рисунка чуть искривляются при натягивании кожи, после, расстегнув манжет своей рубашки, ловко закатал её до локтя. Вся его рука до самого плеча была такого же тёмного, почти чёрного цвета.

В своё время Уолкеру довелось немало пережить из-за такого своеобразного подарка судьбы. Там, где он рос, в одном из множества довольно среднестатистических приютов, у него не было возможности ни узнать, что это, ни спрятать от других. Дети его сторонились, взрослые недолюбливали. Это не было похоже ни на шрам, ни на странный дефект кожи, ни на последствие малоизвестной болезни, больше всего — на татуировку. Но дети не рождаются с чернилами под кожей.

Когда Аллен немного подрос и ему исполнилось семь, он увидел то, что не могли видеть остальные: странные тёмные силуэты, парящие в воздухе, безмолвно скользящие по длинным коридорам приюта. Впервые они появились после несчастного случая, когда один из приютских детей, пятилетний Том, поскользнувшись на мокром полу, рухнул с лестницы вниз. Тогда Уолкер стоял как раз у первой ступеньки, собираясь подняться на второй этаж, а мальчишка свалился ему прямо под ноги. Те растянувшиеся на минуты недолгие несколько секунд, когда он падал, нелепо и как-то даже смешно кувыркаясь, похожий на большой полусдутый резиновый мяч, навсегда ярким пятном отпечатались в памяти Уолкера.

Том катился молча, он не мог выдавить из себя ни звука, но его потёртые туфли, совсем маленькие и всё же великоватые ему по размеру, гулко стучали по лестничному дереву подбитыми каблуками, ремень брюк оглушительно звякал потемневшей от времени бляшкой, и сам он шлёпался на каждую из ступеней так громко, будто и вовсе не человек, а кем-то обронённый мешок с картофелем. Кто-то из детей сверху засмеялся, посчитав достаточно забавным зрелищем мелькающие то тут, то там в этом размытом катящемся клубке руки и ноги мальчика. Эхо, с радостью подхватившее поднявшийся шум, отразилось от стен, поднялось вверх и забилось в уши Аллена, словно вата. Тем не менее, это не помешало Уолкеру совершенно отчётливо услышать хруст, громкий и похожий на звук ломающейся ранней весной тонкой корочки льда, неестественный и такой холодный. Том наконец закончил своё долгое падение и теперь лежал на правом боку вниз головой. Его чуть волнистые волосы цвета соломы разметались по полу, так что кончики прядей касались ободранных носов туфель Аллена. Правая рука, неестественно вывернутая в локте, выпросталась из-под тела, а левая, стиснутая в кулачок, прижалась к груди. Один ботинок слетел и остался одиноко лежать где-то на несколько ступеней выше. Но всё это совершенно не бросалось в глаза по сравнению с неестественно вывернутой шеей. Аллен стоял и смотрел, не в силах двинуться с места, на приоткрытые, искривлённые в немом крике тонкие разбитые губы, на лицо, похожее на застывшую маску, которую кто-то надел на затылок ради дурной шутки. Том не двигался, не дышал; его широко открытые серо-зелёные глаза ещё казались живыми, с застывшими в них страхом и болью. И это смотрелось до отвращения жутко на уже мёртвом лице.

Аллен плохо помнил, что произошло дальше. Окончательно он пришёл в себя уже ночью, сидя в своей постели. Пытался заснуть, но память услужливо подбрасывала чёткое воспоминание: лицо Тома и остывающая жизнь в его глазах. Левая рука почему-то разболелась, отвлекая от пугающих мыслей, заставляя ворочаться под одеялом с боку на бок и тихонько поскуливать в подушку, пытаясь улечься удобнее. Пару месяцев назад Аллен видел, как мучился Мэтт, сломавший руку при падении с дерева. Первые ночи он точно так же крутился волчком, не зная, куда деть загипсованную конечность. Но Аллен был здоров, у него не было не то что перелома, но даже ушиба или синяка, рука просто ныла тугой скручивающей болью, сверлящей кость. К рассвету, измучившись воспоминаниями и неприятными ощущениями, мальчик провалился в тяжёлое забытье, полное пугающих смутных образов.

Подъём к завтраку был обязательным для всех, если, конечно, у кого-то не появлялось желания остаться голодным до самого обеда. И хотя Аллен, всегда отличавшийся здоровым аппетитом, с трудом поднялся по звонку, есть в тот день он так и не стал. Кроме уже привычных и порядком надоевших ему лиц, выйдя из общей спальни в коридор, он увидел тёмные полупрозрачные человеческие силуэты, шныряющие по приюту. Они проходили сквозь людей, мебель, двери и стены, сползались со всех уголков. Деформированные фигуры, двигающиеся нелепо, неудобно, неестественно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, прижав к туловищу отростки, заменяющие им руки, лишённые ртов, глаз, ушей и носа. И все они медленно, но верно двигались в одном и том же направлении — туда же, куда унесли сломанное тело Тома.

С тех пор Уолкер часто видел то, чего не могли видеть другие. Пусть нечётко, расплывчатыми образами, толком не понимая, что именно, но он видел. Попытки поделиться этим с кем-то привели к тому, что мальчика стали принимать за сумасшедшего. И дети, и взрослые или сторонились его, или просто не верили, а кто-то высмеивал, издевался, и Аллен замкнулся, больше не пытаясь сближаться с окружающими. Единственным, кто по каким-то своим причинам поверил мальчику, оказался некий Мана Уолкер — человек немного странный, но добродушный. Их случайная встреча стала началом крепкой дружбы, а позже, преодолев все препятствия бумажной волокиты, мужчина усыновил ребёнка, став ему надёжным и любящим отцом. К сожалению, смерти и болезням всё равно, как складывается жизнь тех, кого они забирают. И всё же те несколько лет, проведённые с Маной, Аллен считал самым счастливым периодом своей жизни. Тогда он чувствовал себя уверенно и спокойно, не боялся быть не таким, как все, не страшился увиденного и не опасался рассказывать об этом хоть кому-то. Тогда всё было проще, чем сейчас.

Сейчас Уолкер сидел в чужом доме и пытался понять, что именно так беспокоило нынешнего жильца и почему. На словах, конечно, было просто: увидеть местного невидимого обитателя, понять, что он из себя представляет, и изгнать. Но это всего лишь теория, а она, как известно, куда легче практики.

Аллен прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь не задействовать диафрагму. Почувствовав, как лёгкие наполнились кислородом и слабая, но достаточно ощутимая боль охватила грудную клетку, он задержал дыхание на несколько секунд и медленно, через рот выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться. Затем ещё раз и ещё. Сознание почти неуловимо поплыло, появилось совсем лёгкое чувство эйфории и опьянения. Немного замутило, и Аллен поморщился, отдаваясь во власть не самых приятных ощущений.

Поначалу ничего не происходило и темнота под сомкнутыми веками оставалась всё такой же непроглядной и пустой. Затем, медленно, она начала истончаться, подобно пропадающему туману, обнажая ранее спрятанные краски, теперь постепенно набирающие цвет. Его тело охватило странное, труднообъяснимое чувство пребывания разом в двух местах. Немного напоминало то состояние, какое порой случается по утрам, когда только-только просыпаешься и уже начинаешь ощущать мир вокруг, но сознание всё ещё пребывает в неглубокой дрёме. Аллен чувствовал твёрдый прохладный пол под собой, его спина отзывалась дискомфортом из-за впивающихся в неё острых выступов деревянной балюстрады. Кожу левой руки непривычно холодил воздух — он редко позволял себе снять перчатку, боясь реакции окружающих и сам стыдясь своей руки. Несмотря на то, что Чистая Сила, заключённая в ней и являющаяся фактической причиной столь неординарного внешнего вида, была самым мощным и удивительным оружием в мире, реакция посторонних с малых лет настолько въелась в подсознание Уолкера, что никак иначе к своему отражению в зеркале он относиться не мог. Хватало всех этих долгих взглядов, полных то отвращения, то любопытства, то откровенного страха из-за шрама на лице, который практически невозможно было скрыть.

Там, где в нынешний момент находилось сознание Аллена, не было ни стен, ни пола или потолка, ни пресловутых перил — не было ничего, кроме пустого пространства, заполненного клубами серого «дыма». Не было понятий верха и низа, и это дезориентировало, вселяя ложное чувство одиночества, но тем не менее пространство тоже было _живым._ Оно дышало, оно словно находилось в постоянном своего рода движении и ощущалось, как один большой организм. И когда, поддаваясь свету, исходящему от Чистой Силы, «дым» начал расползаться, обнажая истинную природу вещей, Аллен увидел перед собой тёмную материю. Холодную, непроглядную, и где-то глубоко-глубоко что-то в ней шевелилось, пульсировало, медленно и размеренно, подобно просыпающемуся чудовищу. Источало «смрад», который невозможно было ощутить физически, но можно было почувствовать, как им несло. Так воняют разложение и страх, и смерть, и одуряющая ненависть. Так воняет из пасти бешеного больного зверя.

Так воняет только тогда, когда заглядываешь в мир, где до поры до времени скрываются они: высокие и безликие гротескные фигуры с их ломанными и вывернутыми движениями, переполненные слепой жаждой чужих страданий.

Акума.

И этот, судя по всему, только-только собирался нанести удар, оплетая своей желчью весь дом.

 ***

 Тонкий свист закипевшего чайника показался таким неожиданным, что Канда невольно вздрогнул, чуть не соскользнув локтём руки, на которую опирался подбородком, с края столешницы. С того момента, как Шпендель незаметной тенью выскользнул из кухни, в помещении наступила странная, почти оглушающая тишина, по которой Юу уже успел соскучиться за те несколько часов, что вынужденно провёл в компании шумного подростка. Погрузившись глубоко в свои мысли, он и не заметил, как, поддавшись этим случайно выпавшим на его долю кратким минутам покоя, успел задремать. Постоянный недосып последних дней, усталость, неопределённость, вызванная крушением его виденья мира, вынужденные напряжённость и настороженность, банальный страх — всё это делало своё дело, выматывая, притупляя реакцию, лишая сил.

Канда устал и морально, и физически, неудивительно, что стоило немного отвлечься, и сладкая дрёма тут же опутала его своими прочными шёлковыми сетями.

Он встал, опираясь о стол, ещё не до конца проснувшись и чувствуя, как его немного ведёт в сторону. Тряхнув головой, сбрасывая с себя остатки сна, перешагнул через валяющуюся на полу посуду и, схватив чайник за прохладную пластиковую ручку, направился обратно.

От кружки, поднимаясь вверх вместе с паром и расплываясь по небольшой кухне, струился дивный аромат японской липы с затерявшимися в нём нотками лимонной цедры. Запах был приятным, ненавязчивым, но бодрящим, и Канда, прикрыв глаза, с наслаждением втянул его носом.

Хотелось хоть ненадолго, но отвлечься от происходящего, забыть о том, что где-то здесь, совсем рядом есть что-то, чего он не может увидеть, но что хочет убить его или покалечить. Хотелось уйти от реальности, в которой он впервые не мог защитить себя, не мог положиться на собственные силы и был вынужден довериться Шпенделю и его сомнительным способностям. Хотелось просто выспаться наконец, отдохнуть от всего этого и попытаться расставить всё по своим местам. Нынешний мир Канды теперь был больше похож на его кухню: с таким же бардаком, такой же разрушенный, в лохмотьях его старых убеждений, свисающих со стен.

Он сел, на несколько секунд прислушался к происходящему в доме, пытаясь понять, где сейчас находится англичанин, но, так и не преуспев, лишь пожал плечами и отхлебнул горячего чая.

_За спиной кто-то стоял._

Понимание этого обрушилось на него так неожиданно, что Канда чуть не поперхнулся. Он не услышал ни шагов, ни чужого дыхания — ничего, не почувствовал даже лёгкого движения воздуха, лишь ощутил чужое мрачное присутствие, тяжёлое и давящее. Подскочив, японец отпрыгнул в сторону, оборачиваясь в попытке разглядеть наконец образ своего преследователя. Буквально на секунду, лишь самым краешком глаза, сознания, но ему удалось _увидеть_ : безликая, высокая человеческая фигура с покатыми плечами стояла, чуть ссутулившись, у самого порога позади стула, на котором он только что сидел. Тёмная, почти чёрная, она была похожа на плотную непрозрачную тень. Абсолютно неподвижная, она никак не отреагировала на внезапный прыжок Канды, продолжая стоять, чуть наклонив голову вниз, и если бы у неё были глаза, можно было бы сказать, что она вглядывается во что-то.

Или… в кого-то?

Юу перевёл взгляд правее и, вздрогнув, отшатнулся, врезаясь в раковину. Ноги подкосились, и он, будучи не в силах больше понимать происходящее, рухнул на пол, весьма ощутимо приложившись копчиком о старый паркет. На стуле, с которого он только что так резко вскочил, закинув ногу на ногу и подпирая рукой подбородок… без сомнения… сидел он сам. Канда Юу с прикрытыми глазами, чуть подрагивающими во сне ресницами, слегка поджатыми губами и растрёпанными волосами, собранными в низкий хвост. Рядом стояла кружка чая с поднимающейся от неё струйкой пара.

Горло перехватило, и японец не смог выдавить из себя ни звука, уголок губ дёрнулся, чуть не явив свету безумную, отчаянную улыбку, совершенно неуместную, неконтролируемую, вызванную состоянием, слишком сильно напоминавшим истерику. Канда попытался встать, но тело не слушалось, ему не удавалось сделать даже одного-единственного вдоха. Страх словно клещами схватил замершее сердце, сливаясь противным холодным потоком куда-то в район пупка.

Безликая фигура шевельнулась, делая шаг вперёд, и…

 

Канда проснулся.

Просто дёрнул головой, резко вдохнул и открыл глаза, будто долго плыл под водой и запас кислорода давно закончился, заставляя из последних сил рваться к поверхности. А дорвавшись, жадно хватая воздух ртом, пытаться отдышаться. Не вполне понимая происходящее, юноша прежде всего обернулся, выискивая взглядом чужую тень за своей спиной, но в дверном проёме было пусто, лишь отчётливо виднелся коридор, выходящий к светлой прихожей. Сердце, колотящееся о грудную клетку, начало замедлять темп, успокаиваясь, как только мозг осознал, что никакой фактической опасности рядом нет, воздух свободно проходил через неплотно сомкнутые губы, и Юу, пользуясь этой возможностью, рвано дышал короткими судорожными вдохами.

«Успокойся, это всего лишь сон», — уговаривал внутренний голос, и японец действительно понемногу приходил в себя. Он не помнил, когда именно успел уснуть, но судя по стоящей перед ним кружке, от кромки которой больше не поднимался пар, — сразу после того, как сел за стол. Это было… странно. Никогда раньше с ним не происходило ничего подобного — Юу всегда отчётливо помнил, где и когда засыпал и как просыпался. Никогда до этого ему не снилось собственное пробуждение. Вообще, сны Канды всегда были бледными и незапоминающимися, но этот… Этот до предательской дрожи походил на действительность, заставляя всё ещё взбудораженный разум метаться в поисках чего-то, что окончательно убедило бы его в реальности происходящего. Что-то, что помогло бы отличить материальный мир от больной  фантазии, уцепиться за него и остаться в своём уме. Канда поёжился, стараясь отогнать от себя подобные мысли. Размышлять на абстрактные темы он не любил никогда, это заводило в глубоко философские дали и подрывало его уверенность в своей жизненной позиции. Просто сейчас умение чётко осознавать границы между сном и явью притупилось под воздействием усталости, вот и всё. И тем не менее это было странно: не замечать момента, когда засыпаешь, и не чувствовать пробуждения. Только что он, будучи не в силах удержаться на трясущихся ногах, сползал на пол у раковины, одолеваемый страхом, смотрел на самого себя за столом и на чью-то фигуру у двери, а мгновение спустя — сидел как ни в чем не бывало за тем же самым столом, подперев ладонью подбородок.

Помедлив, Канда протянул руку и коснулся круглого бока керамической кружки. Тот оказался прохладным, следовательно налитый ранее горячий чай успел остыть. Значит, прошло какое-то время с того момента, когда он поставил полную кружку на стол и сел. Значит, это действительно был всего лишь сон.

Не хотелось признавать, но всё же Юу ощутил некоторое облегчение. Где-то наверху несколько раз скрипнули половицы в такт чьим-то шагам, и японец еле заметно усмехнулся. Тишина уже не казалась такой абсолютной, как у него во сне. Почему-то только теперь в голову пришло простое понимание того, что не могло быть настолько тихо в доме, где находились два человека, один из которых как раз в этот момент должен был осматривать второй этаж. Его присутствие так или иначе, но должно было ощущаться, как, например, сейчас.

Канда подхватил кружку и поднёс её ко рту. Хоть чай уже остыл, но сделать глоток, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло, не казалось такой уж плохой идеей. Холодная жидкость мельком коснулась губ и, миновав их, скользнула в приоткрытый рот, обволакивая язык тошнотворно-приторным металлическим привкусом. Канда поперхнулся, отставляя кружку в сторону, и, кашляя, поднёс к подбородку тыльную сторону ладони, чтобы стереть сбежавшую каплю. Вкус был определённо не чайный. Бросив взгляд на руку, он замер. Широким, ярким, смазанным росчерком на светлой коже алела кровь.

Юу не сомневался ни секунды — видеть кровь ему доводилось не раз, на тренировках, особенно в первое время, да и в повседневной жизни. И тогда, много-много лет назад, когда он был ещё ребёнком… Тогда он вдоволь насмотрелся на жидкость, несущую жизнь по венам человека, и знал, как она выглядит, как пахнет и какова на вкус. Недолго думая, японец опустил в кружку указательный палец, коснулся им содержимого и поднёс к глазам. Ошибки быть не могло: у него в кружке был вовсе не чай.

Чуть помедлив, он обернулся, вновь ожидая увидеть за своей спиной высокую тёмную фигуру. Сердце, и так натерпевшееся за последние дни, уже привычно начинало свой разбег. Где-то на самом краю сознания всплыл всего один вопрос: сколько? Сколько ещё раз ему предстояло испытать это чувство всепоглощающего бессилия и обречённости?

Но за спиной было пусто. Никто не смотрел на него, никто не собирался к нему приближаться. Наверху что-то грохнуло, будто кто-то упал, и Канда вздрогнул. Липкое чувство тревоги расползалось по нутру, зашкаливая, сжимая своими сильными скользкими пальцами. Юу уже был готов окликнуть Шпенделя, как в этот момент…

_Булк._

Звук был настолько неожиданным, громким и отчётливым, что сердце японца пропустило удар, сбившись с учащённого ритма.

_Булп-булк._

Он так и замер, не двигаясь, в неудобной позе, привстав над стулом на полусогнутых коленях и развернувшись корпусом и головой к двери, выискивая взглядом человеческую фигуру. Оборачиваться не хотелось. Просто не было сил. Канда не хотел думать и видеть того, что здесь могло издавать подобные звуки, похожие на бульканье гнилой болотной жижи где-то глубоко в трясине. На юношу накатило отчётливое чувство отторжения происходящего. Ему вдруг так сильно захотелось оказаться не здесь, а у себя в квартире, которую снимал в городе, чтобы с ним никогда не случалось ничего подобного, чтобы земля всё так же твёрдо лежала под ногами, чтобы всё было просто… Не так, как сейчас. Хотелось сжаться, скрыться и прекратить наконец этот маленький персональный Ад.

Страх.

Банальный страх и, стыдно признаться даже самому себе, паника выматывали его, ломали, пили из него силы, словно смертельная болезнь. Юу не привык к таким эмоциям. Он всегда был сильным, способным дать отпор, он всегда был уверен в себе и знал, что его хватит на преодоление любой проблемы. Он не боялся, распрощавшись, как ему казалось, с этим чувством ещё в детстве. И даже тогда… _тогда,_ он смог сделать хоть что-то, каким-то образом повлиять на происходящее… Хотя теперь толком не помнил ничего из того, что произошло в тот раз. Не помнил того, о чём думал — всё было слишком размыто, лишь какие-то ощущения всплывали в памяти вместе с неясными образами. А теперь, столкнувшись лоб в лоб с чем-то, что добиралось до его животных страхов, с чем-то, чего он не понимал и не мог объяснить, чему было нечего противопоставить… Теперь он просто не знал, как совладать с этими удушающими волнами, накатывающими на него почти постоянно, как справиться с ними и просто не сойти с ума.

Как, в конце концов, просто заставить себя повернуть голову.

Страх.

Непонимание.

Неприятие.

Отторжение.

И наконец Бессилие.

Всё сплелось в калейдоскоп безумства, и Канда потерялся в самом его центре. Словно только что ослепший, он стоял на одном месте, в темноте и в тишине, наполненной самыми страшными кошмарами. Он знал, чувствовал опасность, исходящую со всех сторон.

За ним наблюдали. Всё время. Каждый час. Минуту. Секунду.

Его ненавидели. Постоянно. Это ощущалось так отчётливо в сверлящем его затылок взгляде.

Его хотели оставить здесь навсегда. Оставить мучиться в этом кошмаре, заставить бояться ещё больше. Сломать. Подчинить.

Он чувствовал это, догадывался об этом, но не знал, чего ждать, с какой стороны в следующий момент придёт удар. Ему было нечем защитить себя, нечем повергнуть невидимого врага и одержать победу в очередной раз. Он был беспомощней ребёнка.

_Булп-бульк._

— …ш-ш-шь! — растянув глухую «ш», пробормотал чей-то голос.

Канда зажмурился.

«Двигайся! Двигайся же!»

Но самовнушение не помогало. Тело оставалось таким же неподвижным. Тело боялось даже больше, чем сам Канда.

_Былп._

_Былп-булп-бульк._

— …неш-ш-ш-шь! — снова протянул тот же голос. Не мужской, не женский. Не детский, не стариковский.

«Давай же, посмотри, что там!»

«Не хочу… не хочу видеть этого…»

Эта секундная слабость, осознание того, что его сила воли наконец дала трещину, буквально ошарашило Канду. Его глаза широко распахнулись, вновь явив взору пустой коридор.

_Былп._

_Былп-былп-булп._

_Булк._

— С-с-сдох-х-неш-ш-ш-шь! — донеслось из-за спины. Голос — будто не один, а целый хор нестройных шепотков, каждый из которых тянул слово на свой манер, не слушая других. Кто-то громче, кто-то тише, кто-то быстрее, кто-то — растягивая звуки.

По ногам потянуло холодом. В нос ударил стойкий запах влажной сырой земли. Канда вздрогнул, невольно вспоминая недавний кошмар, в котором его погребли заживо.

Такой… правдивый кошмар…

Кошмар, в который он попал однажды и едва не угодил во второй раз там, сидя за рулем своей машины. И тогда, когда он уже отчетливо слышал стук земляных комочков о металлическую крышу автомобиля, его выдернул в реальность Уолкер. С взволнованным взглядом на лице, обрамлённом седыми прядями мягких волос, увенчанном замысловатым шрамом с неровными краями. Аккуратным носом с чуть вздёрнутым кверху кончиком и губами, растянутыми в приветливой и оттого совершенно неискренней улыбке. Но ярче всего почему-то вспомнились глаза. Глаза редкого серого цвета: чистого, без каких-либо примесей, то мягкого и тёплого, похожего на пушистое, освещённое лучами солнца облако, то вдруг приобретающего стальной оттенок, когда Шпендель твёрдо смотрел в ответ. Без страха. С вызовом.

Ведь он, мальчишка, жил в этом кошмаре постоянно. Но не сломался. Жил, как умел, не растеряв способности противостоять. Не отводя взгляда, идя напролом. Не видящий границ и разрушающий многолетние барьеры.

Стручок гороховый.

Почему-то эта простая мысль, воспоминание, мимолётное и лёгкое, заставило усмехнуться. Гордость отозвалась горьким привкусом у основания языка за то, что позволил себе поддаться. К горлу поднялся комок отвращения и презрения за проявленную слабость. Упрямство, нежелание мириться с ходом событий, подобно разбуженной змее, подняло голову, заставив злость и раздражение на самого себя горячим импульсом пройтись по жилам. И ужас хоть немного, но отступил, отпуская тело.

 _Былп-былп-былп_.

— С-с-с-дох-х-неш-ш-шь!!! — волна шёпота вновь нарастающим гулом поднялась за спиной, охватывая ноги промозглостью, забиваясь в нос запахом разложения и гниения, крови и сырой глинистой земли.

Но Канда обернулся. Сейчас, хоть страх и оставался, как у любого нормального человека, удушающей паники в нём не было, синие глаза потемнели, взгляд потяжелел. Всё, что он увидел за собой, — это стол, на котором по-прежнему стояла кружка с булькающей в ней кровью. И больше _ничего._ Дальше столешницы кухни не существовало — всё пожрал серый, «пыльный» туман. Всё, кроме пресловутого предмета мебели, самого Юу и Шпенделя, находившегося где-то за пределами творившегося здесь хаоса, в другой половине дома.

Аллен Уолкер. Медиум недоделанный. Чем он, интересно, занимался сейчас, когда должен был быть тут?!

— С-с-с-дох-х-неш-ш-шь!!! — вновь взвыли голоса, и стена тумана буквально дохнула на Канду могильным холодом. Пусть всего на мгновение, но ему удалось рассмотреть в самой глубине множество чьих-то неясных, расплывчатых лиц, уже и близко не напоминавших человеческие. Канда прищурился.

— Заткнись…

Собственный голос оказался хриплым, но, к счастью, не дрогнул. Туман перед ним взвился, возмущённый чужой наглостью, но, словно будучи не в силах переступить невидимую, проведённую кем-то черту, остановился, расползаясь вдоль неё.

— С-с-со-о-жру!!!

— Заткнись! — движение вышло рваным, дёрганым, без расчёта собственных сил, но оно всё же вышло — Канда смахнул кружку с кровью со стола, отшвыривая её прочь прямо туда, в самую глубь тумана, где копошились подобно клубку из червей все эти… эти лица, это _нечто_. Кружка пролетела через стол, расплёскивая содержимое во все стороны. Разорвав серую пелену, она скрылась в ней, будто в дыму. На секунду стало тихо, а в следующий момент откуда-то издалека донёсся треск разбившейся керамики. И всё словно взорвалось.

Клубы тумана или дыма, или что это было вообще, взвились, подобно живому существу, разом преодолевая отделяющее их пространство и расползаясь по кухне, надвигаясь со всех сторон, протягивая к нему, к Канде, свои дымчатые щупальца — и бессильно стекая вниз, на пол, по невидимой преграде. Ещё и ещё, раз за разом набрасываясь и отступая.

Ровно пятьдесят семь сантиметров.

Канда стоял, не шевелясь, чувствуя, как в груди в такт каждому неровному удару сердца в нём раскрывается тепло. Волнами оно расходилось, сбрасывая с него страх и отчаянье, он больше не чувствовал себя так неуверенно, наконец принимал то, что происходило с ним, принимал как данное, как существующее, как новую часть своей жизни. И он учился жить с этим дальше, заново собственноручно выковывал свой внутренний стержень.

Он стоял и видел десятки искажённых безобразных ликов, имеющих лишь пустые дыры вместо глаз и ртов, копошащиеся в окружающем его тумане, пытающиеся пробиться к нему, стенающие и плачущие, изрыгающие проклятья и обещания самых ужасных мук, но… бессильные.

— Сожру-сожру-сожру… — выли голоса, множество голосов, десятки, забиваясь в уши раздражающим гулом. Они плакали, кричали, шептали, визжали, каждый по-своему, разбиваясь о невидимую для них преграду.

Он не дрогнул. Память всё ещё в подробностях показывала ему непримиримый, упрямый взгляд стальных глаз. И Канда не хотел задумываться, почему ему хотелось, чтобы и в будущем Уолкер смотрел на него так же. Как на равного, а не как на сломавшегося человека. Чтобы в его взгляде всё так же горел вызов, а не хорошо спрятанные жалость или сочувствие.

Уголки губ дёрнулись и разъехались в широкой ухмылке. В ответ очередному воплю, очередному высунувшемуся из тумана безобразному лицу Юу процедил:

— Подавишься, тварь.

Лицо застыло, словно забыло вновь спрятаться в спасительной дымке, и в следующую секунду…

 

Канда проснулся.


	4. Chapter 4

Юноша поднял голову со сложенных на кухонном столе рук, чувствуя, как тупая ноющая боль разливается по затёкшей шее. Позвонки хрустнули, вставая на место, и Юу зевнул, расправляя плечи и разминая суставы. Беглый обзор помещения подсказал, что с кухней всё в порядке, никаких следов тумана, осколков или капель крови. Ничего, только последствия утреннего разгрома.

Рядом стояла кружка, целая, но наполовину пустая и, судя по всему, давно остывшая. Канда бросил взгляд в окно, отмечая, что на улице стоит кромешная темень. Словно опережая ещё не высказанный вопрос, в гостиной подали голос старые напольные часы. Гулко, но громко, они пробили дважды, эхом разойдясь по всему дому, и вновь смолкли, отсчитывая время тихим тиканьем. Юу поморщился. Значит, с того момента, как он уснул здесь, прошло не более трех часов.

Он выпрямился, смахнул с лица длинные спутавшиеся пряди волос, выбившиеся из и без того не очень аккуратного хвоста, и, щёлкнув выключателем, вышел из кухни. Шпендель скорее всего уже спал в своей комнате, но почему не разбудил перед тем, как отправиться наверх? Не решился? Или ещё по какой-то причине?

Канда свернул к лестнице, довольно легко ориентируясь в тёмном доме. В кои-то веки на улице не было тумана, и он не стелился по земле, скрадывая звуки, не оплетал стены, забиваясь в окна и скрывая происходящее снаружи. Словно весь он только недавно перекочевал в сон Канды. Луна, очевидно, выглянувшая из-за облака, мягким серебристым светом проникала сквозь стёкла, очерчивая предметы мебели, разгоняла темноту, окрашивая мир в холодный тёмно-серый цвет. Было спокойно.

Впервые за последнее время Юу пришла в голову мысль, что сегодня ему, возможно, удастся выспаться. Ухватившись за перила балюстрады и уже опустив ногу на первую ступеньку лестницы, Канда поднял голову, собираясь подняться, и на несколько секунд замер.

Уолкер не спал. Как оказалось, он стоял здесь, на площадке второго этажа напротив одного из окон, опираясь руками о перила и вглядываясь во что-то там, за окном. Его лицо выглядело умиротворённым, веки были чуть прикрыты, а от самой позы веяло расслабленностью. Лунный свет падал ниже, не попадая на подростка, оставляя его в темноте, но даже так его седые волосы чётко выделялись на общем фоне, также как и белая рубашка с закатанными до локтя рукавами. Он не двигался и ничего не говорил, задумавшись о чём-то своём, и Канда решил просто пройти мимо. Его отнюдь не тянуло на полуночные разговоры по душам или на разговоры вообще, ему хотелось подняться к себе и просто отдохнуть. Хоть немного.

Пока он поднимался, Шпендель так и не шелохнулся, и в какой-то момент Юу померещилось, что тот даже не дышит. Обман зрения, игра полумрака или просто накопившаяся усталость? Канда лишь нахмурился.

Когда он поднялся и оказался в каком-то шаге от экзорциста, на руке Шпенделя что-то блеснуло. Юу не обратил бы на это внимания, но блеск показался слишком уж знакомым. Ведь он так часто видел его на своём собственном запястье.

Канкана? Он нашёл её?

Канда остановился и развернулся. Его взору предстала спина с чуть выпирающими даже через рубашку лопатками, выглядывающая из-под воротника шея и седой затылок.

— Шпендель, — позвал он глухо, — что у тебя на руке?

Подросток остался неподвижным, будто и не слышал обращения вовсе. Канда цыкнул и, протянув руку, схватив седого за плечо, развернул лицом к себе.

— Я сказал, что у т…

Аллен посмотрел на него, и Канда замолчал, оборвав фразу. Перед ним стоял кто угодно, но только не Уолкер.

Его кожа оказалась непривычно тёмной, серого, скорее даже землистого цвета, неживого и отталкивающего. Губы, синюшные — это было видно даже в темноте, разъехались в неестественно широкой улыбке, кривой и изломанной, будто нарисованной. Глаза, затянутые молочной плёнкой, были мёртвыми и пустыми, как у утопленника. И тем не менее Канде казалось, что двойник не только видит его, но заглядывает в самую его суть, так глубоко под кожу, куда он сам не смотрел уже много лет. Существо, примерившее на себя личину англичанина, подняло правую руку, и Юу успел разглядеть на хрупком запястье тонкую нить с нанизанными на неё семенами лотоса. Его потерянная канкана.

— Сдохнешь, — оповестило Канду существо, всё так же криво улыбаясь, и в следующий момент с неожиданной силой оттолкнуло японца прочь от себя.

Юу, не готовый к подобному выпаду, не удержался, отшатываясь в надежде наткнуться спиной на преграду, но ни перил, ни лестницы, ни стены на пути не оказалось, поэтому он, потеряв равновесие, рухнул вниз с площадки второго этажа. Существо смотрело на него сверху, не прекращая улыбаться.

Падение продолжалось куда дольше, чем Канда мог ожидать, и заняло целых три беспокойных удара сердца. В следующее мгновение его тело врезалось отнюдь не в пол, как должно было бы — всколыхнувшись и упруго расступившись в стороны, его приняла ледяная вода.

Лестница, второй этаж, потолок, Уолкеровская фигура — всё расплылось, зарябило, одежда тут же промокла и потяжелела, утягивая вниз. Волосы, распустившиеся при падении, словно тёмные плети, плавно изгибаясь, замерли в водной толще. Несколько драгоценных секунд Юу потратил на то, чтобы первоначальный шок немного отступил, давая ему понять, что он действительно оказался под водой, самой настоящей, холодной и тёмной, пусть сквозь её поверхность всё же проникал тусклый свет.

Ему понадобилось сделать два сильных гребка, чтобы подняться к ней и глотнуть воздуха, но вот рассмотреть место, в котором оказался, Канда уже не успел. Чьи-то сильные скользкие пальцы, холодные настолько, что это чувствовалось сквозь ткань мокрых джинс, схватили его за щиколотку и дёрнули вниз. Юноша с головой ушёл под воду.

С неимоверным трудом подавив в себе вспыхнувшие зачатки паники и решив сражаться до последнего, он опустил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть то, что желало его утопить. Но всё, что он смог увидеть там, — это руки, сжимающие его ноги, всё остальное скрывала темнота. И его тянули прямо _туда_.

*** 

Аллен судорожно дёрнулся, пытаясь сделать вдох, но горло мгновенно обожгло, и он тут же закашлялся. Его тело трясло мелкой, но частой дрожью, он практически не чувствовал ног и пальцев правой руки — замёрзли. Левая же, наоборот, словно огнём горела. Откашлявшись, Уолкер наконец смог нормально вдохнуть и, откинувшись на резные деревянные столбики за спиной, отрывисто, неглубоко задышал, словно человек после быстрого, но недолгого бега. Понемногу приходил в себя.

Уолкер повернул голову, глядя сквозь стекло окна на улицу, но ничего определённого ему рассмотреть не удалось — всё скрыл густой, непроглядный туман. Дом поглотили темнота и пугающая тишина, нарушаемая лишь оглушительным тиканьем напольных часов. Стало ясно, что наступила глубокая ночь.

Аллен позволил себе ненадолго зажмуриться, успокаивая метущееся сознание. Прижал основания ладоней к глазам, надавил, пока тьма под сомкнутыми веками не расцвела яркими вспышками, подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом. Позволил себе вспомнить, кто он и где он, заново ощутить себя как единое целое, прочувствовать тепло, разгоняющееся по жилам от Чистой Силы. Ощутить себя Алленом Уолкером.

Нематериальный план, тот самый, где, как правило, Акума проводили большую часть своего времени между периодами блужданий среди людей, граница, разделяющая материальное и то, куда отправляется всё живое после смерти. Там даже Акума, находящиеся в некоем подобии гибернации, были опасными и могущественными. И Аллен, окруженный непроглядным дымом со всех сторон, встреченный бездной и её Хозяином, совершил ошибку. Потрясённый увиденным, он всего на мгновение выпустил тонкую ниточку, что связывала его сознание с физическим телом, и как только это произошло, свет Чистой Силы померк. Клубящийся дым сомкнулся, будто лишь этого и ждал, поймав Аллена в ловушку. И Бездна двинулась навстречу.

Живая и жадная, она затягивала, высасывая из экзорциста тепло. Хотя физическое тело Аллена, дышащее и с бьющимся сердцем, осталось на полу в особняке, спиной упирающееся в неудобные перила, он всё ещё был способен ощущать холод, постепенно пробирающийся в самую его суть. Чувство некоего раздвоения было странным и неприятным, однако связь с собственным телом постепенно отходила на задний план, и физические ощущения становились всё менее и менее чёткими. Он уже практически не ощущал твёрдости пола под собой, и даже выступы перил казались почти незаметными, но вместо этого всё чётче становился холод, сковывавший его естество. Здесь, по эту сторону, у Аллена не было тела как такового, не было разделения на руки и ноги, лишь общее осознание своего Я, и чем дальше он нёсся в бездну, тем больше оно ускользало от него.

Акума… заставляли живых забыть о том, кем те были. Сжирали понимание и осознание своей личности, вытягивали память о радостных и светлых чувствах, оставляя и вскармливая сомнения и тревоги. Страдание. И Аллена затягивало прямиком им навстречу.

Он нёсся в темноту, с каждым мгновением всё больше сомневаясь в том, что сможет выбраться, и всё больше страшась того момента, когда достигнет дна. Страшась встретиться с Акума на его территории и без Чистой Силы, страшась момента, когда безликая и безглазая фигура поднимет свою вытянутую голову, живым мраком коснётся его и не оставит ничего. И чем больше Уолкер боялся, тем больше разгоралась жадность чудовища, в чью распахнутую пасть он падал всё быстрее.

Изо всех сил юноша пытался найти утерянный свет своей Чистой Силы, дозваться её, дотянуться и вернуть контроль, но, потеряв нить связи, найти её снова было слишком тяжело. Мрак, как и положено, сбивал с толку, лишал чувства направления, и на этот раз рядом не было Учителя, готового в последний момент прийти на помощь. Учителя, который когда-то давно в схожей ситуации, дождавшись, когда Аллен подойдет к своей критической черте непозволительно близко, затушил об его руку сигарету. Болевой сигнал, полученный физическим телом, был настолько сильным и ярким, что мальчик, заплутавший на изнанке мира, ощутил его, даже будучи столь далеко. Эффект можно было сравнить со щелчком зажигалки в темноте, с маленьким огоньком, вспыхнувшим ярко и совершенно неожиданно, но этого было достаточно, чтобы, ориентируясь на него, вернуться назад. Сейчас же рядом не было никого, кто смог бы направить его верным путём. Вытащить, дать подзатыльник и ещё один шанс на жизнь.

И уже сложно было вспомнить, что он искал и куда рвался. Вперёд? К темноте? К холодной пустоте, не обещавшей ничего, кроме вечных блужданий и долгого-долгого сна в тишине и покое. Туда?

Было трудно понять, зачем он здесь, и гораздо проще поддаться той силе, что тянула навстречу чему-то, что жаждало встречи с ним. Навстречу голоду, ненависти и забвению. Вот только… вот только чувство долга надоедливой занозой подсказывало, что двигался он в неверном направлении. Что ему было очень нужно вернуться обратно, что там его впервые за долгое время _ждали._ Звали.

И тогда его коснулся свет. Слабый, нестабильный отблеск разгорающихся в темноте углей. Тёплый, почти обжигающий, очень знакомый, но в то же время совершенно новый в своем бытии. Ему, может, просто повезло. Простое совпадение заставило засомневаться, и движение навстречу притягивающему дну замедлилось.

Свет был синим. Упрямым, никак не желающим поддаваться на яростные попытки тьмы сомкнуться. И он вдруг вспомнил, что он — Аллен.

Ниточка была найдена, пусть и не его собственная, лишь замеченная на расстоянии, но чья-то воля светилась достаточно ярко, чтобы выступить маяком. И Уолкер двигался к нему, к символу чужого желания жить. Акума за его спиной заревел, почуяв ускользающую добычу, но дотянуться при его нынешнем состоянии так и не смог — был слишком далёк и слаб после долгого глухого сна в темноте.

И Аллен, похоже, оказался достаточно близко к своей Чистой Силе, потому что та, будто узнав его, вдруг вспыхнула ярким изумрудом и сквозь пространство потянулась навстречу струйкой искристой пелены. Эта тонкая ниточка выглядела такой хрупкой, что, казалось, тьме ничего не будет стоить разорвать её, но парень прекрасно знал, что это — не более чем иллюзия, потому что сильнее разгоревшейся Чистой Силы не было ничего. И он потянулся к ней, к знакомому, родному сиянию, теплу, и…

Вернулся.

Такой транс, как тот, к которому ему пришлось прибегнуть, был опасен не только возможностью стать добычей притаившегося Акума. В то время как сознание медиума отправлялось на ту сторону, жизненные показатели его тела опускались до минимума, едва поддерживающего физическую жизнь. Сердцебиение замедлялось, как и дыхание, даже температура тела падала на несколько градусов. Потому так тяжело было заново учиться дышать, функционировать нормально и просто существовать. Было слишком похоже на новое рождение, только на этот раз сразу во взрослом теле и с уже вполне сформировавшейся личностью. С воспоминаниями, волочащимися следом ржавым прицепом.

И вот теперь, когда всё это заново обрушилось на Уолкера, придавливая ещё толком не пережитые впечатления о только что испытанном, он, как и любой новорождённый, выплеснул закрутивший его вихрь чувств и ощущений в молчаливые слёзы. Сжался, уткнув лицо в подтянутые к груди колени и прячась за неровной чёлкой, чувствуя полную уязвимость и неловкость. Всё в душе перемешалось сумбуром эмоций, грязным яростным потоком, и просто сидеть вот так, позволяя себе тихо плакать, приходя в норму, — так было легче, так можно было не сойти с ума.

Внутри всё переворачивалось раз за разом. Стоило усталости и измождённости немного отступить, и им на смену пришло напряжение, сковавшее тело. Адреналин после только что пережитой близости ужасающей кончины выплеснулся в кровь, вылившись в сильнейший стресс. Тело Уолкера мелко дрожало, пальцы рук невольно сжимались и разжимались, комкая ткань джинс и рубашки. Он и сам не был уверен, чего ему хотелось больше: вскочить и помчаться, не разбирая дороги, лишь бы растратить неожиданно полученный толчок энергии, или же наоборот, словно не справившийся с перепадом электричества прибор, отключиться. А потом накатила эйфория от победы, а после — ужас от столь близкого поражения. Им на смену влажными всхлипами пришло облегчение от того, что получилось вырваться живым, а дальше горящими щеками — стыд, что вообще настолько бездарно позволил себе оказаться в такой опасности.

Но самое главное — Аллен был жив. У него все ещё было будущее и возможность сколько угодно плакать в подтянутые к себе колени, чем он и пользовался. И пока можно было через слёзы выплеснуть эмоции и чувства, захлёстывающие его с каждой секундой всё больше, становилось немного легче.

Сколько это продолжалось, подросток сказать не мог. Может, около пятнадцати минут, может, больше — счёт времени он потерял. Дождавшись, когда слёзы утихнут, мышцы перестанет сводить случайной судорогой, а тепло вернётся ко всем конечностям, Аллен медленно поднялся, опираясь на пока ещё нетвёрдые ноги. Убедившись, что колени, пусть и дрожали, не грозили подогнуться в любой момент, он позволил себе отпустить балюстраду, в которую вцепился мёртвой хваткой. Пришло время спуститься вниз, найти неприветливого хозяина дома и поделиться с ним самыми что ни на есть неприятными вестями. Их было мало, но и этого хватало, чтобы понять: ничего столь простого, как привидение, их здесь не ждало.

Акума — не призрак, хоть и рождаются они из мучающихся душ. Это не полтергейст и не сгусток отрицательной энергии, отличающейся излишней активностью. Акума — это скорее демон, питающийся чужими страхами и болью. Страданиями и внутренними терзаниями. Они ломают души, чтобы потом медленно пожирать их, делая частью себя, а то, что осталось, превращать в себе подобных. И судя по тому, что испытал Уолкер, находясь по ту сторону, этот совсем недавно очнулся после многолетнего сна. Что-то заставило его проснуться и вновь набирать силы, ступая на путь привычной охоты. Вот только никогда до этого Аллен не встречался с Акума, от которого исходила бы столь подавляющая мощь.

Экзорцист бегло огляделся, ещё раз убеждаясь в том, что по-прежнему находится на площадке второго этажа. Желудок вдруг призывно заурчал, намекая на то, что после всего произошедшего было бы неплохо покушать, и Аллен, смутившись сам себя, закатил глаза. Вряд ли у них осталось хоть что-то съедобное, но, может, ему всё же удастся попить чай, про который он совершенно забыл ранее. Уолкер бросил короткий взгляд в сторону спален, и хотя дверь в хозяйскую комнату была закрыта точно так же, как и до этого, что-то подсказывало, что Канды внутри не было. Англичанин хмыкнул себе под нос и, поразмыслив над тем, где тот мог находиться, учитывая весьма поздний час, пришёл к выводу, что, может, он уснул на кухне или в гостиной. В конце концов, выглядел японец довольно потрепанно и устало.

Подросток начал спускаться по ступенькам обратно на первый этаж, внимательно смотря под ноги. Ему вовсе не хотелось закончить так же, как бедняжка Том.

Напольные часы внизу пробили ровно три раза, и Аллен невольно вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Жуть какая, — пробормотал он, смахивая со взмокшего лба волосы. — Стал бы я ставить у себя такую штуку, чтобы она ночами будила меня каждый час…

Спуск занял совсем немного времени, несмотря на полумрак, царивший вокруг. С каждым шагом Аллен всё увереннее чувствовал пол под ногами и последние ступени преодолел даже несколько торопливо. Мысль о том, чтобы нанести визит местному холодильнику, казалась всё более и более привлекательной. Вот только стоило Уолкеру ступить на деревянные панели, устилающие пол первого этажа, как по позвоночнику совершенно отчётливо прокатилась неприятная, влажная, вязкая волна холода. Словно кто-то разбил и выплеснул за шиворот холодное сырое яйцо. Аллен настороженно замер, чувствуя, как на затылке зашевелились и без того седые волосы. Чувство страха, скорее даже ужаса, слишком знакомое сейчас, жестокой рукой скрутило живот, накатила тошнота. Он притормозил, делая несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, пытаясь заставить тело и его животные инстинкты немного успокоиться. Мысли сбивчиво замелькали в голове, и Аллен задался вопросом, неужели он так ошибся и недооценил возможности Акума? Неужели этот настолько хуже всех, встреченных ранее, и ему нужно гораздо меньше времени на то, чтобы войти в полную силу после своего сна?

Страх — это мощное оружие, справиться с которым не всегда удавалось даже опытным экзорцистам. За годы путешествий со своим наставником и наблюдений за тем, как работают другие, Аллену однажды довелось повстречаться с неким Суманом. По словам Мариана Кросса, человек он был неплохой, да и опыт за плечами имел изрядный, вот только Аллен увидел его вовсе не таким, каким представил с чужого описания. То, что предстало его взору, то… существо, не было похоже на человека. Замотанный в белую рубашку с длинными рукавами, завязанными за спиной, с безумными, абсолютно пустыми глазами, со стекающей по подбородку слюной, он что-то бормотал себе под нос, шептал, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону в своей белой палате.

— Он пытался покончить с собой шесть раз, — сказал тогда Кросс, уже после того, как они вышли из лечебницы. Остановился у ближайшей скамейки, сел и, наплевав на все правила, закурил в неположенном для этого месте. — Акума взращивают в человеке страх, ужас, буквально сводящий с ума.

Они долго молчали, пока бычок второй сигареты не отправился на асфальт, прямиком под тяжёлую подошву сапог Мариана, а Аллен всё вспоминал тёмные отпечатки рук по всему телу Сумана. Узкие ладони с длинными, узловатыми, похожими на паучьи лапы пальцами. Отпечатки, которые видели только он, Мариан Кросс, и, быть может, сам Суман.

— Никогда не поддавайся страху, Аллен, — подвел тогда итог Учитель. — Это сильный и важный инстинкт, но для Акума? Это их самое сильное оружие.

Три дня спустя Суману Дарку, точнее тому, что от него осталось, всё же удалось оборвать своё существование. Аллен на всю оставшуюся жизнь запомнил эти пустые белёсые глаза, пялящиеся за черту живых.

Он знал, что страх, накативший на него сейчас, не принадлежал ему, не совсем, но он чувствовал его так же хорошо, как собственный. И тем не менее где найти мужество, чтобы преодолеть это? Где найти силы воспротивиться собственному телу, отказывающемуся подчиняться командам затуманенного разума?

Как вообще можно заставить себя переступить через страх опираясь исключительно на силу воли?

Но он не мог вечно стоять на одном месте.

_Он не мог вечно стоять на одном месте._

Рано или поздно ему пришлось бы сдвинуться хоть куда-то вне зависимости от своего желания. А ещё… ещё он был здесь не один. Не один против пока что невидимого Акума — где-то в этом доме был и Канда, куда более беспомощный перед лицом сверхъестественного, чем он сам.

И Аллен всего на мгновение представил тёмные глаза пустыми и не видящими ничего перед собой. Представил упрямый, твёрдый и гордый взгляд потухшим, безвольным. Представил широко расправленные плечи сгорбленными, прямую спину — согнутой под тяжестью смертельного поражения.

И наконец сделал шаг.

Страх не исчез, такого просто не могло быть, но его хватка ослабла достаточно для того, чтобы позволить Уолкеру снова управлять своим телом. Потому что теперь, когда он вспомнил, что не один, вспомнил, что рядом есть кто-то, нуждающийся в нём (пусть и никогда этого не признававший), он больше не мог бояться лишь за себя. И переживание за другого человека заставляло его двигаться вперёд.

Там, скрытая ночной тишиной, прямо сейчас находилась сущность. Акума. Это _его_ страх, _его_ ужас, словно проказа, словно рак по здоровому телу, разливались по этому дому, проникая под кожу живых, опаляя их души, ломая волю. Сама тварь пока пряталась в темноте, не смея высунуть нос наружу, не смея нападать в открытую — она приходила, когда человек был слаб, запускала в него свои корни и, как сорняк, разрасталась на нём, выпивая досуха.

Шагнув, Аллен ступил на ковёр и услышал, как тот «чавкнул» под его весом. Мокрый. Пропитанный водой, и экзорцист только сейчас понял, что по полу, невидимая в темноте, медленно разливается холодная вода. Лишь благодаря ковру, впитавшему в себя значительное её количество, она ещё не добралась до лестницы, потому он и не почувствовал её сразу, но теперь… Теперь он задавался вопросом, как можно было упустить нечто настолько неуместное. Уолкер прищурился, стараясь разглядеть в темноте источник потопа. Напряг слух, пытаясь понять, может, где-то прорвало трубу. Но в доме было тихо, не было слышно даже падающих капель, а вода, тем временем, продолжала прибывать. Откуда-то со стороны кухни. Кухни, где он в последний раз видел…

— Канда! — крик вырвался сам собой, разбив на осколки мнимый ночной покой, и Аллен, забыв обо всём, бросился туда. Дважды поскользнувшись и чуть не упав, он в секунды преодолел коридор, ведущий к порогу разгромленной кухни, подгоняемый нарастающей тревогой за чужую жизнь. Уцепившись пальцами за выступающий дверной косяк, он повернулся и на секунду застыл, растерянный, до глубины души поражённый зрелищем, от которого захватывало дух. Открывшаяся ему картина в равной степени ужасала и потрясала своей тёмной, извращённой «красотой».

Канда действительно был здесь. Он сидел на стуле, свободно откинувшись на спинку и вытянув перед собой скрещенные в щиколотках длинные ноги. Левым локтём он опирался о столешницу, ладонью поддерживая склонённую на бок голову. Правая рука свисала вдоль тела, её пальцы были расслаблены и чуть согнуты. Длинные тёмные волосы тяжёлым шёлковым полотном спускались по спине, тонкие волоски липли к шее, несколько прядей змеились вниз по груди. Могло показаться, что японец спит, но в пробивающемся через туман и окно тусклом свете его силуэт был виден достаточно хорошо, чтобы Уолкер понял: Канда не дышал. Вся его одежда, весь он сам — были мокрые. Совсем не так, как бывает, когда на человека случайно что-то пролилось — ведро воды, например, — нет. Вся его фигура с ног до головы была буквально покрыта водой, возникающей из ниоткуда, и казалось, что Канда — не человек, а статуя работающего фонтана, высеченная из мрамора. Слабо мерцая в темноте, с еле слышным, почти незаметным плеском вода стекала по его волосам вниз, скатывалась по высокому лбу, каплями замирая на длинных ресницах, оглаживала скулы, нос, задерживалась на губах и по подбородку скользила к ключицам, теряясь в вороте липнущей к телу рубашки. Мягко очерчивая запястья, по тонким сильным пальцам сбегала на пол, по животу, бёдрам и стройным ногам, оплетая его, как паук — свою жертву, она заполняла кухню и выходила за её пределы, захватывая весь первый этаж.

И в этом стыдно было признаться, мысль была отвратительной и бесчеловечной, но всего на мгновение Аллену пришло в голову, что ничего прекрасней и одновременно с тем ужасней, чем эта картина, он никогда прежде не видел.

Рядом с Кандой возвышалась фигура. Тёмная, абсолютно чёрная, будто клякса на бумаге, не отбрасывающая ни тени, ни света, высокая и неестественно вытянутая. Ломаная и отвратительная своей гротескностью, своей _похожестью_ на человеческую. Безмолвная. Безликая.

Акума.

Так выглядели они все, по крайней мере, те, с которыми Уолкер встречался до сих пор. Однако после того, как самолично заглянул за черту всего несколько минут назад, после того, как всмотрелся во мрак, он знал, что на этот раз образ антропоморфного существа был всего лишь личиной. Истинный же облик сущности был совсем иным — там, глубоко в темноте бездны, пугающий неизвестностью.

Тонкие руки с длинными подвижными пальцами поднялись, потянулись к лицу Канды, и Аллен сорвался с места, нашёптывая заклинание на латыни. Его, конечно же, не достаточно, чтобы справиться с тварью, но для подобного образа, пока ещё ослабленного и даже не настоящего, этого пока хватит. Хватит, чтобы выиграть время, чтобы немного подумать и выработать план действий. Хватит на то, чтобы Канда не захлебнулся.

Акума встрепенулся, словно только сейчас почувствовал присутствие экзорциста, обернулся, и хор нестройных шёпотов взвыл, нарушив молчание, ввинчиваясь в барабанные перепонки, раскалывая голову болью. Аллен не мог остановиться и зажать уши ладонями, чтобы спастись от звукового удара. Не мог отступить сейчас, когда под угрозой была чужая жизнь.

— Juredivino[1]… — слова давались с трудом, потому что сквозь ужасный пронзительный вопль, издаваемый Акума, было почти невозможно расслышать собственные мысли. Этот голос… Этот крик, он не столько был слышен физически, сколько звучал в голове Аллена, наяву оставаясь не более чем громким спутанным шелестом. Демон двинулся вперед, минуя Канду и встречая направленную на него атаку, взвыл ещё громче, и англичанину показалось, что в ушах что-то щёлкнуло. От этого звука скрутило живот, голова закружилась и перед глазами всё поплыло, но прежде чем потерять сознание, он всё-таки успел закончить: — Liberanos a malo[2]!

Он размахнулся, чувствуя, как левая рука будто налилась горячим свинцом, враз потяжелела, а вычерченный на коже крест засветился, замерцал зелёным, и, преодолевая боль и жуткий вой, что рвал барабанные перепонки, нанёс свой удар. Отличный хук левой разорвал тварь в клочья, яркой вспышкой мгновенно разогнав темноту. Вопль оборвался в ту же секунду, и Уолкер, тяжело дыша, согнулся пополам, стараясь подавить рвотный позыв. После, глубоко вдохнув, выпрямился. Пошатнулся.

Вода с Канды течь перестала. Поток просто прекратился, словно его и не было, оставив после себя лишь мокрое, пока ещё тёплое, но уже бездыханное тело. Не нужно было прислушиваться, не нужно было подносить к точёному носу ладонь — Аллен и так видел, что грудь японца не движется. С трудом удерживаясь на ногах, он протянул руки, обхватил юношу за плечи и стащил со стула. Постарался аккуратно, насколько хватало сил, уложить его на пол, прямо в воду, уровень которой едва доставал Канде до ушей.

Руки Аллена дрожали, когда он пытался расстегнуть рубашку. От напряжения, от волнения, от ожидания того, что Акума вернется в любой момент. Будь у него возможность, он утащил бы парня на второй этаж, который пока казался наиболее безопасным, тогда как первый, судя по всему, уже всецело принадлежал Акума. Но времени на это не было, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как давно Канда перестал дышать. Времени не было даже на то, чтобы справиться с проклятыми пуговицами, и Аллен просто что было сил рванул полы рубашки в разные стороны. Приложил ухо к груди, надеясь услышать биение сердца, и… Ничего.

Пальцы трясущихся рук сжались в кулаки, губы скривились в какой-то странной нервной гримасе.

— Ещё не поздно.

Голос невольно сорвался на шепот, и Уолкер не был уверен, пытался ли он убедить сам себя или же просто констатировал факт.

— Ещё не поздно, ну же…

Определённо пытался убедить сам себя.

Как делать искусственное дыхание, Аллен представлял только в общих чертах, основываясь на том, что видел в фильмах или читал в книгах. Ничему подобному его не учили, да и практиковаться тоже было не на ком и не с кем. Но и выбирать не приходилось — вместо него этого не сделает никто.

— Не смей подыхать, БаКанда.

Зажав пальцами чужой нос, он приоткрыл рот Канды и прильнул своими губами к его. Выдохнул, пытаясь протолкнуть в лёгкие воздух. Выпрямился, сложил руки на бледной груди, внутри которой должно было биться упрямое сердце, и, стараясь придерживаться определённого ритма, несколько раз с силой надавил.

— Ну же, слышишь, придурок? Не смей!

Глаза предательски защипало, и Уолкер, громко шмыгнув носом, снова наклонился к чужим губам.

Он понятия не имел, насколько верными были его действия, на какое-то время забыв обо всём остальном и сфокусировавшись на жгущем изнутри желании увидеть, как Канда откроет глаза.

 ***

Там было холодно. Не так, как бывает на улице во время суровой зимы, и даже не так, как бывает, когда горячая вода в кране заканчивается. Спокойный, равномерный холод, мягко касающийся кожи, пробирающийся сначала под одежду, затем сквозь поры куда-то очень глубоко внутрь. Медленно и почти незаметно, без боли, без неконтролируемой тряски замерзающего тела. И ещё там было темно.

Юу больше не чувствовал, чтобы его что-то удерживало или куда-то тянуло, не чувствовал жёсткой хватки ледяных рук, но и выбраться отсюда он уже не мог. В этой кромешной мгле он совершенно потерял, где верх, а где низ, и понятия не имел, куда ему двигаться, чтобы выкарабкаться. Клонило в сон.

Он устал, его ноги и руки наливались тяжестью, и сил, чтобы шевелиться, больше не было. Он чувствовал, как медленно закрываются глаза, а холод, окружающий его, проникает так глубоко, что уже не чувствуется жар, разливающийся по грудной клетке от нехватки воздуха.

Так сильно… так сильно хотелось спать, и Канда уже даже не был уверен, открыты его глаза или нет. Хотелось просто отдохнуть, хотелось навсегда остаться в этом покое, в этой тишине, чтобы ничего больше не беспокоило и не тревожило. Сбежать от всех возможных проблем и неприятностей сюда, где не было ничего, кроме отупляющей сонливости.

Не было до тех пор, пока едва различимый звук не коснулся его слуха.

— Канда… — разлилось в толще воды нечётким шёпотом.

Зачем? Зачем кто-то кого-то звал, если можно было просто плыть вот так, медленно погружаясь в покой? Туда, где можно будет отдохнуть от всего, где настигнет наконец долгожданный сон.

— Канда…

И снова. Это раздражало. Он не собирался никуда идти, ему и тут было не так уж плохо. Не надо было ни о чём беспокоиться, не надо было каждый день бороться с тем, что на него наваливалось, с детскими воспоминаниями, настигавшими в короткие минуты ничегонеделания, не надо было терпеть всех этих людей, окружавших его, их улыбки, их проблемы, заботу и якобы участие.

— Давай, Канда, дыши же!..

Глупый голос теперь звучал громче и отчётливее, и тем больше он раздражал. Чем бы он тут дышал, спрашивается? Тупой Стручок, под водой невозможно дышать, ты не знал этого?

Сквозь сомкнутые веки пробился тусклый свет.

А, так значит, глаза у него всё-таки были закрыты?

Он неохотно разомкнул веки. И впрямь, надо же, не показалось — сверху над ним что-то светилось. Нет, не белым, как солнце или луна, или лампочка, например. Хотя солнце вроде должно светиться жёлтым? Через толщу воды? Откуда ему было знать, он как-то не плавал под водой, пытаясь рассмотреть солнце, чёрт возьми. Но это сияние было мерным и не таким ослепительным, и вода вокруг переливалась фиолетовым. Странно, свет сверху казался изумрудным.

— Канда?

Твою мать, и чего так орать? Он нахмурился. Уже и утонуть спокойно нельзя — нет, обязательно и тут он до него доберётся, нигде от чёртова Шпенделя не спрятаться.

Почему-то стало теплее. Замёрзшая кожа ощущала это особенно отчётливо. Наверное, вода нагревалась от света, что постепенно становился всё ближе и ярче, так же как и зовущий его голос.

— Канда!

И его терпение лопнуло. Захотелось наконец от души вмазать по наглой шрамованной морде, чтобы она наконец от него отстала, и Юу рванулся вверх навстречу и свету, и голосу, навстречу теплу, что мягко окутывало его с ног до головы, навстречу боли, вновь раскалённым обручем сжавшей грудную клетку, и неприятному склизкому комку, скрутившему внутренности.

Аллен отпрянул в сторону от неожиданности, когда японец вдруг содрогнулся всем телом, распахнул свои тёмно-синие глаза и зашёлся в кашле. Его трясло, и Уолкер, заметив слабую попытку Канды перекатиться на бок, поспешил ему помочь. Осторожно подхватив японца под грудь, он аккуратно повернул его, и юношу стошнило водой.

Замёрзший и дрожащий, уставший и абсолютно обессиленный Канда, стальной хваткой вцепившийся в плечо подростка, сейчас должен был выглядеть жалким, но почему-то у Уолкера не возникало такого ощущения. Скорее наоборот, помимо безмерного облегчения, он чувствовал что-то сродни восхищению. Сила духа этого человека волновала его, и он только и успевал, что удивляться.

Ещё около минуты японец не двигался, мелко дрожа, тяжело дыша и приходя в себя. Затем его пальцы, наверняка оставившие синяки на коже англичанина, расслабились, и он выпрямился, садясь на пол. Лицо приняло привычное недовольное выражение.

— Нахрен так орать было, Шпендель? — выдавил из себя Юу хриплым голосом. Раздраженно цыкнув, он отёр губы тыльной стороной ладони и уставился точно в серые глаза.

Но Аллен, сам дрожащий как осиновый лист, не смог сдержать слабой, но искренней улыбки:

— Дурак ты, Канда

[1]По божескому праву (лат.).

[2]Освободи нас от зла (лат.).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе происходит много непонятных вещей, но все они будут объяснены со временем (ближе к концу), я прошу немного терпения.  
> Хочу сказать спасибо всем, кто сюда заглядывает, я даже и не ожидал, что здесь найдется столько читателей, желающих дать фанфику шанс.

Холодно. Было так холодно, что у Канды зуб на зуб не попадал, и как бы он ни старался скрыть дрожь, тело его предавало. Уставшие, напряжённые мышцы отказывались подчиняться воле разума и не расслаблялись, не спасало даже одеяло, сдёрнутое с кровати и накинутое на плечи. Юу огляделся, пытаясь вспомнить, как попал в эту комнату, но последним, что показывала собственная память, был свет, пробивающийся сквозь толщу ледяной воды. И голос Шпенделя, зовущий его из-за черты.

Японец не сдержался и скрипнул зубами от досады — признаваться в собственном бессилии было крайне неприятно. Впервые на его памяти он оказался не способен постоять за свою жизнь и был вынужден прибегнуть к чужой помощи, — этот факт ранил его гордость.

Мокрая чёлка и длинные волосы холодными прядями противно липли к телу, и хотя юноша уже несколько раз отжал с них воду, капать так и не перестало. Поэтому сесть на кровать он не мог, оставалось только стоять, прислонившись спиной к стене, и сверлить хмурым взглядом дверь, за которой скрылся Уолкер. «За сухой одеждой», — так он сказал. Как будто Канда сам за ней сходить не смог бы.

Юу поёжился. Через щель между дверью и полом, практически незаметную, в комнату просачивался холод, медленно, но верно вытесняющий тепло. Конечно, его не было видно так, как туман, но почему-то уверенность в том, что холодный воздух поднимается именно с первого этажа, Канду не покидала.

Японец поморщился и чихнул, сунув замёрзший нос в складки уже промокшего одеяла. Не хватало для полного счастья только простыть и слечь с высокой температурой. Или от кашля и слабости не удержать в руках катану. Кстати, об оружии… Канда снова торопливо огляделся, но ищущий взгляд так и не выделил из общего фона нужной вещи. Ничего продолговатого, тёмного и слегка изогнутого, похожего на очертания ножен, лезвия или рукояти любимого и дорогого сердцу меча.

Скрипнувшие дверные петли привлекли к себе внимание, и юноша обернулся, просверливая тяжёлым взглядом лоб входящего в комнату Уолкера. Из коридора дохнуло чем-то затхлым и буквально ледяным, но Канда сдержался, не позволив порыву дрожи прокатиться по телу, хотя кончики пальцев здоровой руки тут же болезненно закололо. Англичанин же, казалось, ничего не заметил. Он торопливо шагнул внутрь, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь, и от Юу не ускользнул вздох облегчения, слетевший с губ подростка, когда замок за его спиной щёлкнул.

— Где Муген? — голос оказался несколько хриплым, и вопрос прозвучал куда более угрожающе, чем Канда рассчитывал, но поправляться или тем более извиняться он не собирался.

— Муген? — непонимающе переспросил Аллен, отвлекаясь от каких-то своих мыслей.

Юу сделал глубокий вдох, затем выдох и только после этого снизошёл до объяснения:

— Моя катана. Она была со мной. Где она?

Подросток, несколько растерявшись, честно попытался вспомнить что-то похожее, но не смог. Всё, что ему удавалось воспроизвести в своей памяти, — это тёмная устрашающая фигура, чернильным пятном нависшая над Кандой, замершим в странной позе уснувшего от усталости человека. Образ, чётко отпечатавшийся в сознании, сочетающий в себе какой-то животный ужас и страшную, неестественную красоту. Если бы это было не реальностью, а только картиной, нарисованной умелым художником, страдающим воспалённым воображением, Уолкер смотрел бы на неё часами. Разглядывал, запоминая тускло блестящие в чёрных волосах капли воды, похожие на запутавшиеся драгоценные камни, красивое расслабленное лицо и сильное, отдыхающее тело. И темноту, жаждущую этого человека. Здесь чудился какой-то потаённый философский смысл, судьбоносный рок или что-то ещё, неотвратимое, грозное, но завораживающее, словно танец голодной кобры. Однако зрелище, представшее перед ним, было не  плодом чьей-то расшалившейся фантазии, а реальностью, от которой колени начинали мелко дрожать. Аллен решительно тряхнул головой, отгоняя прочь яркое и чёткое воспоминание, беспомощно развёл руками:

— Извини, но в тот момент мне было не до этого.

— Тч… — Канда недовольно поджал губы и, раздражённо дёрнув плечом, в три широких уверенных шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. Уолкер не дрогнул, не отступил назад, только замер недвижно там же, где и стоял.

Отпустив одеяло и позволив тому соскользнуть с плеч, Юу выхватил из рук Шпенделя свёрток сухой одежды, собираясь переодеться. Мысль о том, что кто-то посторонний мало того, что заходил в его спальню, но ещё и копался в личных вещах, заставляла Канду злиться ещё больше, потому об этом он старался лишний раз не думать.

— Я там полотенце прихватил, — подал голос Аллен, отступая куда-то в сторону и отводя взгляд от японца, который, несмотря на только одну здоровую руку, вполне споро справлялся с переодеванием.

Хотя с чего бы подростку смущаться? Они оба парни, и в строении тела Канды не было ничего, чего не было у него самого. Да и, в общем-то, пусть частично, но Аллен уже видел Канду голым, когда делал искусственное дыхание. И тем не менее Уолкер, проиграв голосу разума и логике, поспешно отвернулся, когда мокрая, липнущая к сильному телу рубашка обнажила чётко очерченные плечи японца.

Аллен расслабленно выдохнул, надеясь, что в наступившей тишине этого не было слышно так, как ему самому показалось, поднял голову и… уткнулся носом в зеркало.

Это было… странно. Ново. И как бы подросток ни уговаривал себя, что всё нормально, что ничего страшного или смущающего не происходит, спокойно он себя не чувствовал. В последний раз он находился в одном помещении с кем-то при подобных обстоятельствах ещё в приюте. Давно, когда был совсем ребёнком, когда всё было очень просто, когда не было подросткового периода с его нестабильными гормонами и привычки всю жизнь быть одному.

В отражении зеркала Канда, стоящий к нему спиной, подцепил зубами пуговицу на манжете левой руки, потому что расстегнуть её иначе без посторонней помощи он никак не мог, и, дёрнув, просто выдрал пластмассовый кругляшок с нитками. Больше рубашку ничего не держало, и та, нехотя отлепившись от спины, мокрым комком шлёпнулась на пол. Подхватив выуженное из общей кучи сухой одежды полотенце, он провёл им сначала по своей шее, пробираясь рукой под волосы, затем, мягко очерчивая ключицы, плавно перешёл к правому плечу, вытянув руку перед собой. Пусть он совершенно не мог управлять кистью, но на такое простое действие был способен — плечевой и локтевой суставы ещё повиновались. Уолкер не мог видеть всего, его взгляду была доступна только спина, частично скрытая шёлковым полотном волос, но то, чего он не видел, ему с лихвой компенсировало воображение. И то, к чему не мог прикоснуться, — тоже. Мягкость кожи и упругость мышц, скрывающихся под ней, и холодную влажность длинных тяжёлых прядей, и блестящие на свету капли воды, усеявшие собой высокий, скрытый чёлкой лоб, прямой нос с чуть вздёрнутым кончиком, контурные губы, изгиб шеи, рельефные плечи, руки, грудь, живот…

Уолкер вздрогнул, выныривая из мира своих фантазий. Он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на реальности, после чего бросил на Канду пристальный взгляд, опасаясь, что тот заметил или, что ещё ужаснее, каким-то образом понял, о чём думал подросток. К счастью, обошлось — японец не оборачивался, продолжая заниматься своим делом.

Аллен тихонько сглотнул. Можно ли назвать спину человека красивой? Его плечи? Его руки? Его движения? То, как он дышит, как наклоняет голову, перебрасывая волосы вперёд, чтобы промокнуть полотенцем. Как перекатываются мышцы, натренированные ровно настолько, чтобы лишь слегка выделяться, словно у быстрого грациозного хищника. Видно, что сильный, но никакого ощущения тяжести. Можно ли? Раньше Аллен никогда не задумывался об этом. Теперь он мог бы сказать, что да, можно.

Канда подцепил пальцами чёрную безрукавку, которую англичанин торопливо и почти не глядя выудил из его вещей, и, тряхнув ею в воздухе, тем самым распрямив, довольно ловко натянул на себя. Ткань села легко, плотно облегая спортивную фигуру, обрисовывая изгибы тела, собираясь тонкими складочками на пояснице.

И тем не менее что-то было не так. Не с самим Кандой, а с его образом, с отражением — в нём было что-то, чего Уолкер не видел ещё пять минут назад, что-то, что отвлекало, настораживало, заставляло его интуицию и чувство опасности поднимать свои головы и пристально вглядываться и искать. Аллен прищурился, внимательнее присматриваясь к переодевающемуся парню — не время думать о его внешности, о точности движений, о сильном характере и сложной личности. Что-то было не так, и следовало разобраться, что именно. Цепкий взгляд подростка в очередной раз скользнул по телу, и когда Канда беспомощно уронил правую руку, по привычке потянувшись ею к пуговице своих джинс, Уолкер наконец понял, что заставило его насторожиться. В зеркале правое запястье японца окольцовывал тёмный след чужой ладони.

Отпечаток наливался сине-багровым цветом, словно свежий синяк, и был настолько чётким, что отлично виднелся каждый из неестественно длинных и тонких пальцев. Это был не просто след. Аллен ощущал исходящую от него стынь, вызывающую острую неприязнь. Именно здесь Канду коснулся Акума, сомнений быть не могло. Он почувствовал это тогда, когда японец так бесцеремонно вошёл в его жизнь, тогда, когда Уолкер сел на соседнее с ним сиденье машины, когда ужинал, сидя напротив. Но только сейчас ему действительно удалось увидеть, и это могло значить только одно: ничего не кончилось. Тварь, обитающая в доме, набирала силу, и встретиться с ней _по-настоящему_ им только предстояло. А всё, что было до этого… лишь игрушки.

Следы на теле Сумана Дарка Аллен видел без помощи зеркальных отражений, сам, собственными глазами. Тогда Акума с экзорцистом уже закончил. Сейчас же след ещё не проступил, потому что Акума только начинал.

Уолкер невольно нахмурился, обдумывая последние неутешительные выводы и рассеянно следя за тем, как Канда высвобождает правую ногу из липнущей к ней штанины. Штанины? Он вдруг почувствовал, как вспыхнули щёки, и поспешно закрыл глаза, понимая, что за джинсами сейчас последует очередь трусов. Лицезреть голый зад хозяина дома подросток был совершенно не готов, ему с лихвой хватило отпечатавшихся в сознании длинных стройных ног с крепкими икрами и на удивление узкими изящными щиколотками. В японце вообще сила причудливо сочеталась с какой-то грациозной красотой, и всё в нём было таким… необычным.

«Интересно, заглядываются ли на него девушки?» — вдруг пришло Аллену в голову. Он знал, что время для подобных мыслей было совершенно неподходящим, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его собственная внешность всегда была проблемой: она в равной степени привлекала внимание окружающих и отталкивала, сводя на нет любую возможность дружеского общения. О чём-то большем, чем приятельский разговор, Уолкер не смел и подумать — знал, что ничего хорошего из этого всё равно не выйдет. Сейчас, увидев кого-то в такой ситуации и рассмотрев именно с точки зрения физической привлекательности, Аллен, наверное, впервые сравнивал себя с другим человеком — просто не мог этого не сделать. Откровенно говоря, в отношении исключительно внешнего облика они были столь разными, словно чёрное и белое, причём буквально, что становилось и смешно, и горько. И сколько бы Уолкер ни старался, он не мог найти совершенно ничего общего. Даже выражение лица, наиболее часто используемое каждым из них, отличалось: обычно мрачный Канда и почти всегда вежливо улыбающийся Аллен.

Решив, что ничего хорошего или дельного из подобного занятия не выйдет, подросток постарался выбросить из головы все эти сравнения, зарёкшись впредь заниматься такой ерундой.

«Может, и не только девушки», — прокралась странная мысль напоследок.

— Шпендель, ты там уснул, что ли? — Аллен едва не подпрыгнул на месте, настолько неожиданным для него оказался оклик Канды. Он мгновенно развернулся и огрызнулся, привычно, практически не задумываясь:

— Аллен я, идиот.

— Как ты меня назвал? — японец как-то недобро усмехнулся — правый уголок его губ приподнялся, глаза хищно прищурились. Наверное, будь у Уолкера самая обычная заурядная жизнь и будь он сам именно таким, он бы, возможно, и испугался. Но он был тем, кем был, и единственное, что в нём пробуждала эта перепалка и все подобные ей, — это чувство азарта.

— О, так ты ещё и глухой, БаКанда? — Аллен развёл руками в стороны, как бы говоря: «Ну, ничего не поделаешь», — и снисходительно фыркнул в ответ. Оскорбление само собой прыгнуло на язык и, на удивление, оказалось весьма удачным. Аллен не был знатоком японского, в его распоряжении было лишь несколько слов, что успел выхватить из разговоров якудза, приходивших к нему за долгами Учителя. Так уж случилось, что слово «бака» было одним из них.

— Это просто у тебя дефект речи, бобовое, — парировал в свою очередь Канда, разворачиваясь к собеседнику всем корпусом. В пальцах он всё ещё сжимал влажное полотенце.

— Чт… «бобовое»?! — возмутился подросток, не поверив своим ушам.

— «Мояши», — Канда смилостивился над полным непонимания взглядом и пояснил: — «Гороховый Стручок».

— Я вообще на него не похож! У тебя галлюцинации? — Аллен состроил обеспокоенное выражение лица и шагнул ближе к оппоненту.

— Это значит, что ты мелкий, к тому же из нас двоих это ты видишь призраков, Мояши, — Канда пожал плечами, тоже делая шаг вперёд.

— «АЛЛЕН»! Всего пять букв! Или ты настолько тупой, что так сложно запомнить?! — взвыл, не выдержав, Уолкер, подскочив практически вплотную, с яростью глядя в глаза японца.

— Тч, — Канда вдруг ухмыльнулся широким оскалом и, недолго думая, нахлобучил влажное полотенце Уолкеру на голову, — я нормальный. А ты — мелочь.

Аллен на несколько секунд замер, совершенно сбитый с толку. Он одновременно и злился, и в то же время не мог избавиться от дурацкого ощущения, что над ним только что пошутили.

— Ты… Ты просто… — не сумев подобрать нужных слов, он поднял руку и, стащив влажную махровую ткань, приятно, кстати, пахнущую, швырнул её обратно.

— Я просто не собираюсь тут больше стоять, — Канда умудрился каким-то образом перехватить своеобразный снаряд и, перебросив его куда-то себе за спину, развернулся в сторону двери, ставя точку в их взаимном пикировании.

Оставаться здесь больше не имело смысла — Юу всегда предпочитал движение к цели тупому ожиданию непонятно чего и топтанию на месте. И пусть в борьбе с призраком, или чем ещё была та штука, он не мог сделать практически ничего, не обладая доступной для этого силой (смириться с чем было невероятно трудно), зато он мог спуститься вниз и отыскать свою катану.

Дверная ручка показалась чересчур холодной для комнатной температуры, но Юу, упрямо не обратив на это ровным счётом никакого внимания, нажал на неё и, услышав щелчок, потянул дверь на себя. Та поддалась сразу, даже как-то слишком быстро, будто со стороны коридора её чуть-чуть подтолкнули, мягко и ненавязчиво.

— Эй, ты куда? — Аллен тоже сдвинулся с места, поспешно направляясь следом. В отличие от японца, он совсем не горел желанием выходить из комнаты прямо сейчас, ничего не обдумав и не решив, как действовать дальше.

— За Мугеном, — бросил в ответ Канда и шагнул за дверь.

Ледяной воздух коснулся кожи и настойчиво шкрябнул горло, пробираясь к лёгким. Дышать этим было неприятно и странно. Пахло сыростью и какой-то гнилью, будто где-то совсем рядом, в низине, куда толком не пробивается солнечный свет, находилось всеми забытое застоявшееся болото с чёрной тухлой водой, поверхность которой наверняка покрыта ряской. Юу поморщился и передёрнул плечами — отвратительный запах забивался в нос, словно вата.

Он мельком посмотрел направо от себя, выхватывая взглядом конец коридора и обнаруживая привычно затуманенное окно. Сквозь молочную завесу, каплями оседающую на тонкое и ненадёжное стекло, снова ничего не было видно и слышно. На этот раз отсутствовало даже некое подобие игры света и тени — ничего, словно дом затонул вместе со своими обитателями и тайнами, опустившись на самое дно какого-то глубокого водоёма.

Канда фыркнул, разворачиваясь в противоположную сторону и направляясь к лестнице. Ни аномальная тишина, захватившая власть и снаружи, и внутри дома, ни отсутствие какой-либо видимости за окном, ни посторонние запахи и неестественно пониженная температура воздуха больше не пугали и странными не казались. В какой-то момент всё это стало уже привычным и нормальным, обернулось частью его жизни, его мира. Страх, который он испытывал до этого, пытаясь до последнего удержать иллюзию исключительно материальной, рациональной реальности, исчез. Нет, пропал он раньше, но осознание появилось только сейчас. Это чувство было странным: наконец понять, _действительно понять_ то, что его разум принял уже некоторое время назад, пусть неосознанно, в какой-то степени защищаясь, но тем не менее. Теперь японец пришёл к согласию с собой, и это было похоже на то самое состояние, к которому он стремился во время каждой медитации, — полная гармония со своим внутренним «я».

Больше не было сомнений, что правильно, а что нет, что возможно, а чего быть не могло. Не было желания забыть обо всём происходящем, как только оно закончится, и продолжать жить по привычному распорядку. Он вдруг открыл для самого себя, что ничего уже не будет как раньше, что ничего не забудется и мир вокруг перестанет быть прежним для него. Не потому что он в итоге обратит на него больше внимания, а потому что за последние несколько дней он сам изменился слишком сильно.

Канда не обернулся, когда за спиной ещё раз хлопнула дверь, не сбавил скорость, продолжая всё так же, с какой-то спокойной решимостью идти к первой ступеньке лестницы, когда его окликнул Шпендель. Рука коснулась перил, и Юу с удивлением почувствовал влагу на кончиках пальцев. Увереннее обхватив ладонью плоскую узкую поверхность, он понял, что именно она и была мокрой. Не такой, будто её протёрли плохо выжатой тряпкой, а словно на ней остались капли после осевшего на землю тумана — сотни миллиардов мелких-мелких водяных шариков, равномерно покрывающих лакированное дерево, не стекающих вниз, как должно было бы случиться, учитывая уровень наклона перил и их гладкость, не отражающих свет — вообще невидимых. Впрочем, что можно было отражать в этой темноте? Ни лунного сияния, ни рабочих лампочек, ни даже зажигалки — ничего, что могло бы осветить лестницу и первый этаж, тут не было, и они тонули во мраке. Он поглощал ступени, скрывал их в себе, словно ожидая, когда кто-то из живых оступится и рухнет в его разверзнутую пасть. Он просачивался в бисеринки влаги, множился там и выходил наружу подобно солнечным бликам. Только в этом случае вместо них получались скорее маленькие пропасти в никуда.

Канда посмотрел вниз. Нет, он не ошибся. Его воображение не играло с ним злую шутку, и это определённо не походило на шалость его страха, потому что и страха тоже не было. Вместо этого он испытывал что-то похожее на смирение или, скорее, какое-то своеобразное принятие происходящего. Словно чего-то подобного он ждал всё это время и вот теперь, увидев, лишь утвердился в своих подозрениях. Там, у подножия лестницы темнота действительно шевелилась. Двигалась, будто прямо под ней, под тонким слоем непроглядного тумана копошились сотни неизвестных монстров, тех самых, что приходят в кошмарах измученного разума. Самые мерзкие и отвратительные твари, которых только мог породить союз страха, паники, темноты и воображения.

Так казалось, но так не было. Откуда-то прямо сейчас, сжимая рукой мокрую и скользкую поверхность перил, стоя на самой верхней ступеньке и слыша, как со стороны спины подходит Уолкер, Юу знал, что ничего внизу не было. Ничего живого или мёртвого, только сама тьма, не опасная ничем, кроме как своей непроглядностью. Бессильная, но только _пока_.

— Раз уж мы идём вниз, — голос Аллена, нагнавшего наконец Канду, снова звучал уверенно и твёрдо, — мне нужно спросить кое-что.

— Что? — японец даже не обернулся.

— Подвал. В этом доме есть подвал? — Уолкер обошёл своего собеседника и, опустившись на ступеньку ниже, заглянул тому в глаза. — Я искал по всему дому, но так и не нашёл ничего, что было бы связано с этой… Сущностью. Чердака здесь нет, может, подвал?

Канда, на удивление бесстрастно выслушав вопрос, задумался. Действительно, а было ли тут что-то подобное? Когда Юу приехал сюда впервые, да и потом тоже, он не уделял достаточно внимания обследованию дома. Ему это было попросту неинтересно. Вот Кролик, тот, подчиняясь природному любопытству, наверняка облазил каждый угол, но про подвал он ни словом не обмолвился. Вроде…

Так и не вспомнив ничего, что сказало бы в пользу возможности наличия здесь подпола или же против неё, Канда только дёрнул плечом и, бросив что-то вроде «без понятия», обошёл Шпенделя, чтобы спуститься вниз.

— Значит, нам придётся поискать, — заметил Уолкер, снова вставая рядом, — сущность должна быть к чему-то привязана, обычно какой-то предмет, которого я здесь не нахожу. А раз так, значит, он должен быть где-то ещё, но не на виду.

Канда только хмыкнул в ответ.

Когда они преодолели последние ступени, мрак, клубящийся у их ног, приветливо расступился в стороны, словно приглашая в свои прохладные объятия. Что ж, ждать было нечего, да и время поджимало, так что…

Аллен шагнул первым. Канда, отстав на долю секунды, следом. И тьма за их спинами сомкнулась.

Всё изменилось за мгновение — так быстро, что они не успели толком понять произошедшего. Только что, один удар сердца назад, было не видно лишь пол под ногами, и вот уже весь мир потонул в темноте, исчез, растворился, пропал. Совершенно, абсолютно ничего, словно обоих настигла слепота.

Уолкер, будто натолкнувшись на стену, замер без движения, от неожиданности частично теряя ориентацию в пространстве. В наступившей тишине он сделал рваный вздох и услышал, как застучало сердце, набирая скорость. В ушах зашумело. Может, даже потемнело в глазах, но сейчас разве можно было понять? Аллен поднял руку перед собой и ничего не увидел. Поднёс ещё ближе — результат тот же. Коснулся пальцем собственного носа — пустота. Абсолютно ни-че-го. И в эту самую секунду на него вдруг обрушилось чувство _совершенной уязвимости._ Беспомощности. Хуже ребёнка.

Что произошло? Он не успел понять.

Почему именно сейчас? Он не знал.

Где он? Всё ещё в доме или уже нет?

Это иллюзия или реальность?

Он оказался… один?

Засосало под ложечкой. Слух сам собой напрягся так, что, казалось, ещё немного и начнут болеть уши, но, кроме собственного сердцебиения, услышать ничего не удалось. В носу и на языке появился очень слабый, но всё же запах и почему-то привкус старой тины, выброшенной на берег после непогоды. Гнилой воды. Холода. Мог ли холод пахнуть? Сейчас он почему-то именно пах. Чем-то отвратительным и… потусторонним.

Чем-то, что уже _не здесь,_ но пока ещё и _не там._

И словно этого было недостаточно, вместо твердого пола под подошвами обуви обнаружилось нечто мягкое, и стопы будто провалились на несколько сантиметров в размокшую грязь. Казалось, подними Аллен ногу, и он услышал бы хлюпанье воды, заполняющей оставшийся след.

Вспотели ладони, футболка прилипла к спине, на лбу выступила испарина — реакция организма, слишком сильно напоминающая страх. Настолько, что дальше уже просто некуда. А бояться было ни в коем случае нельзя, только не сейчас, когда где-то поблизости притаился голодный Акума, только и ждущий от них подобных эмоций. И чем больше и чаще они будут попадать под власть ужаса и паники, пусть даже не признаваясь в этом самим себе, тем сильнее будет становиться монстр.

— К-канда? — позвал Аллен, отчаянно надеясь, что его услышат, а главное, ответят. И плевать на промелькнувшую в голосе дрожь напополам с неуверенностью. Сейчас плевать.

— Чего? — раздалось совсем рядом, так близко и неожиданно, что подросток едва не подпрыгнул. Где-то чуть впереди и немного правее. У мечника шаг был шире, наверное, потому он и оказался именно там, а не позади.

— Видишь что-нибудь? — не придумав ничего лучше, уточнил Уолкер.

— Нет.

«Как лаконично», — заметил подросток, чувствуя себя идиотом. Ответ на этот вопрос он знал и так. Но вот что ещё сказать? Лишь бы не стоять тут в тишине.

— И что теперь? — поинтересовался он после короткой паузы. Разговор или его подобие пусть немного, но отвлекали от неприятного чувства загнанной в угол жертвы.

— Я иду за Мугеном, — безапелляционно заявил Канда. Впрочем, по звуку было непохоже, чтобы он двинулся с места.

— Угу, — Аллен по привычке кивнул сам себе, забыв, что его никто не видит. Он бы всплеснул руками, но в данной ситуации это было бы, пожалуй, глупо. — Интересно, куда?

— Я помню, куда идти, — помолчав, ответил наконец японец.

— О-о-о… — протянул Аллен, невольно забеспокоившись о своём ближайшем будущем. Идти за Кандой он не мог, потому что попросту не видел его, оставлять без присмотра было опасно, оставаться тут одному тоже как-то не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось. — Возьмёмся за руки?

— Тч, Шпендель, ты охренел? — тут же раздался возмущённый протест с того же места. Вот только как далеко японец стоял?

— Я Аллен! — огрызнулся Уолкер. — Есть идеи получше? Или ты собираешься идти туда один?

Канда в ответ что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, но подросток решил стоять на своём до последнего. Нет, конечно, брать этого заносчивого мечника за руку он желанием не горел, но если они и пойдут куда-то, то только вместе, а следовательно, им придётся держаться друг за друга, чтобы не потеряться. Не говоря уже о том, что сам Аллен не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда идти. То есть он примерно помнил, что прямо и налево, но вот где это «налево» и что там по пути на этом «прямо», в его памяти не сохранилось совершенно. И, по личному мнению Уолкера, он лучше взял бы этого упёртого идиота за руку, чем цеплялся бы… за край его безрукавки, например.

— А если ты снова столкнёшься с Акума? Что будешь делать? Я, как видишь, от него не избавился, и очередное появление — это лишь вопрос времени. И тогда-то он уж точно до тебя доберётся. К тому же, я пока что не имею понятия…

— Мояши, твою мать, — оборвал его Канда, не дав договорить, — просто давай сюда свой бобовый отросток и заткнись уже!

— Ч…чего?! — Уолкер, задохнувшись от возмущения, даже не сразу смог выговорить такое простое слово. — «Бобовый отросток»?! У тебя все мозги в волосы ушли?! У меня только руки, и имя у меня всего из пяти букв, склерозник! А-Л-Л-Е-Н, это что, так сложно, БаКанда?!

— Да какая разница, «Мояши» или «Шпендель»? — хмыкнул Канда. — Долго ты собираешься тут стоять?

— А где, по-твоему, мне ещё стоять, придурок? — буркнул в ответ Уолкер, мысленно с досадой подсчитав количество букв в первой кличке, и наугад ткнул рукой в ту сторону, где, как он предполагал, мог находиться невидимый сейчас собеседник.

Попал.

Канда выругался. Громко. На японском.

Аллен, конечно, ни слова не понял, но примерно догадывался, что ничего приятного или полезного ему не сообщили. Потому как попал он явно куда-то не туда. На ощупь это была точно не рука. И не спина. И даже не нога…

— Смотри куда свои отростки тянешь, идиот, — прошипел Юу, хватая экзорциста за руку и с силой сжимая её от злости.

— Я смотрю, но ничего не вижу, БаКанда. Тут, если ты не заметил, слишком темно! — оправдался Аллен, морщась от приступа боли. Хватка у мечника оказалась неожиданно очень уж крепкой, обещавшей синяки на бледной Уолкеровской коже.

«Он сильнее, чем выглядит со стороны», — сделал вывод англичанин, стараясь думать об этом, а не о том, на какую именно часть тела своего спутника так уверенно посягнул. Пусть даже и случайно.

Ну, в общем-то, не самое худшее воспоминание, признался Аллен сам себе. Неловкое — это да.

Канда раздражённо фыркнул, сжимая пальцы ещё больше и с трудом подавляя желание развернуться и врезать. Хотя хотелось до невозможного сильно, но… пока не время. Не теперь, когда этот… этот… этот чёртов Шпендель был единственным, что разделяло его жизнь и покусившуюся на неё… хрень.

— Не думаю, что сейчас подходящий момент ломать мне руку, — раздался возмущённый голос Уолкера из-за спины, как раз в тот момент, когда Юу всеми правдами и неправдами пытался успокоиться.

— Просто заткнись!

Аллен хмыкнул, и на них снова опустилась тишина. Несколько мгновений спустя он с облегчением обнаружил, что хватка Канды ослабла и его пальцы больше не рисковали быть раздавленными. Теперь оставалось только ждать, когда они двинутся вперёд. В никуда?

Канда сделал глубокий вдох и, прикрыв глаза, постарался вспомнить хотя бы примерный путь до кухни. Так думать было проще — он не отвлекался на бессмысленные попытки разглядеть что-нибудь перед собой, полностью сосредоточившись на поставленной задаче.

К сожалению, у него никогда не было идеальной памяти, как у того же Кролика, например. Американец запоминал всё, чего когда-либо касался его взгляд. Мгновенно, сразу и навсегда, без усилий и сам того не желая. Такова была его природа. Всем, чем мог похвастаться Юу, была лишь выработанная за долгие годы тренировок воинская привычка запоминать общее расположение предметов на территории, которая могла оказаться случайным полем битвы.

Не лучший вариант, но другого у них попросту не было.

Потратив около минуты на то, чтобы хоть примерно сориентироваться, Канда решительно направился к цели, и как только оторвал ногу от пола, вдруг услышал странный чавкающий звук, какой бывает при ходьбе по размокшей глине или чему-то подобному. Когда же его стопа совершенно точно опустилась не на гладкие отшлифованные доски паркета, он остановился, распахнув глаза и уставившись себе под ноги.

Уолкер, почувствовав, как его потянули вперёд, сделал маленький шажок, опасаясь ненароком наступить своему «провожатому» на пятки, и так же послушно замер. Если до этого момента у него и были какие-то сомнения, то сейчас, ощущая, как мокрая и скользкая почва буквально расползается в стороны под подошвами ботинок, он убедился окончательно: они стояли не на полу.

Аллен неуверенно приподнял ногу. Что-то хлюпнуло и несколько секунд спустя булькнуло. След, в который он снова наступил, успел заполниться водой.

— Ты же тоже это чувствуешь, да? — нарушил молчание англичанин. — Грязь?

Ответ пришёл только после внушительной паузы:

— Шпендель, ты что-нибудь видишь?

— Аллен я, БаКанда, — по инерции, буркнул Уолкер, озираясь по сторонам и стараясь разглядеть хоть какие-то детали обстановки. — Нет, совершенно ничего.

Юу раздражённо дёрнул плечом, просто по привычке, и, крепче сжав прохладные пальцы в своей ладони, двинулся дальше.

— А я вижу.

Всё было как на выполненной акварелью картине — размытым из-за тумана, кажущегося вязким. У художника, очевидно, было меланхоличное или депрессивное настроение, а может, ему просто было лень разводить краску. В любом случае, всё вокруг было серым. Серым, светло-серым, тёмно-серым, почти чёрным, серо-зелёным, тусклым и безжизненным.

Под ногами грязь, ненадёжная и холодная. Вокруг — вода, тёмная, гнилая, застоявшаяся. Над головой — серое небо без каких-либо голубых оттенков. Даже солнца не было видно. Ни мебели. Ни гостиной. Ни даже дома. Совершенно незнакомое место, в которое они каким-то непостижимым образом попали.

В царящей тишине был отчётливо слышен звон — это, противно пища, вилась поднявшаяся снизу мошкара. Где-то поблизости что-то булькнуло, и воздух наполнился вонью. Затем далёкий трубный не то вой, не то стон волной накатил на них и плавно, но стремительно сошёл на нет. Уолкер ощутимо вздрогнул, слепо уставившись в сторону предполагаемого источника странного гула и по-прежнему ничего не видя. Голос Юу не дрогнул, но его слова тяжёлым грузом рухнули на плечи Аллена и для обоих прозвучали как приговор:

— Мы посреди болота.

 ***

Они шли, потому что стоять на месте, вероятно, было бы куда опаснее, чем двигаться. Стоило притормозить на несколько секунд, и земля под ногами начинала буквально растекаться в стороны, мягко, но настойчиво поглощая их сантиметр за сантиметром, словно гигантское, вечно голодное чудовище. Оно будто хватало их своим беззубым ртом, медленно затягивая добычу внутрь, как люди иногда втягивают длинную макаронину, сложив губы трубочкой — не спеша, чтобы капли соуса, политого сверху, случайно не попали им на одежду. Это усыпляло внимание, заставляло думать, что ничего не происходит, но _оно_ подбиралось всё выше и выше, сжимая сильнее и сильнее. И каждый следующий шаг приходилось едва ли не отвоёвывать с боем.

Болото разочарованно булькало каждый раз, когда лишалось своей добычи, быстро заполняя образовавшуюся ямку гнилой водой и раскисшей землёй. Плотный туман, казавшийся в сумерках каким-то белёсым, струился у самой поверхности, послушно расступаясь перед людьми и тут же снова смыкаясь вокруг них. Где-то чуть более плотный, где-то наоборот, он постоянно двигался, медленно и плавно перетекая с одного места на другое, огибая высокие заросли осоки, редкие кустарники, на которых не было ни единого листика, карабкался по корявым стволам полумёртвых деревьев, изредка встречавшихся немного в стороне.

В стоящей тишине было отчётливо слышно каждый шорох. Поскрипывала трухлявая кора голых сосен, хотя никакого ветра здесь не было и в помине. Время от времени чёрная гладкая поверхность мочажин[1], похожая то ли на зеркало, в котором ничего не отражалось, то ли на гигантский зрачок мёртвого неведомого монстра, вспучивалась, словно волдырь, и, раздувшись, лопалась. Тогда в воздухе поднималась очередная волна смрада, а трясина как-то вздыхала, будто больной при смерти, и низким хриплым голосом то ли выла, то ли стонала. И каждый раз в этот момент пальцы Уолкера стискивали ладонь Канды чуть сильнее.

Здесь не было ничего живого: ни растений, ни животных, ни птиц. Даже вода была будто бы полной _трупного яда_ , что имеет обыкновение скапливаться в разлагающемся мясе, только тут разлагалась _она сама_. Из-за этого и воздух вокруг, и земля, и вообще всё умерло.

Отравилось.

Сгнило.

Только кучи мошкары, мелкой, постоянно двигающейся и пищащей, носились в воздухе. Их было так много, они были повсюду, забивались в волосы, проползали под одежду, а стоило открыть рот, — набивались внутрь целыми десятками, словно единственной целью их существования было оказаться съеденными.

Ещё они постоянно кусали. Руки, ноги, шея, лицо — они умудрялись пролезть везде, присесть и загнать свой хоботок в кожу, чтобы жадно напиться тёплой крови, напиться до той степени, когда их тоненькие прозрачные крылышки будут уже не в состоянии поднять распухшие тельца в воздух. Или до тех пор, пока их брюшко не треснет и содержимое не начнёт капать прямо с них. И Канда, в очередной раз отмахиваясь от кровососов, садящихся ему на лицо, думал о том, что эти твари жрали до того дня, когда их со Шпенделем каким-то мистическим образом перенесло в эту самую задницу мира. И какого чёрта все эти адские насекомые не сдохли тут от голода.

В какой-то момент ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, именно поэтому здесь нет ничего живого — летающие гады просто выпили всю кровь у каждого из тех, кто имел неосторожность забрести сюда. И если их двоих не поглотит эта расползающаяся во все стороны от малейшего давления мерзость, претендующая на звание земли, то они отдадут концы от того, что их съедят чёртовы насекомые.

«БЫЛИ ЗАКУСАНЫ КОМАРАМИ ДО СМЕРТИ», — Канда уже буквально видел заголовок крупными буквами на первой полосе «Таймс». Хотя нет, подобного рода статьи больше подходили «Дейли Экспресс» или вообще страницам «жёлтой прессы». Японец усмехнулся и тут же сплюнул себе под ноги пару насекомых.

Идти становилось всё сложнее — клочки почвы с каждым пройденным метром внушали всё меньше и меньше доверия, глаза болели от мошек, прилипающих к влажной поверхности белков, от постоянной отвратительной вони желудок сжимался в узел, тошнило. С каждым шагом всё труднее было вытягивать ноги, постепенно наливающиеся свинцовой тяжестью, из ледяных объятий трясины. И ещё сзади след в след ступал Мелкий. Чуть сжимая пальцы своими, как будто бы даже доверчиво (но Юу _совсем_ не хотел думать об этом), он слепо шёл вперёд, полагаясь исключительно на своего «проводника». От того становилось только хуже, потому что из них двоих ясновидящим, или экстрасенсом, или даже шарлатаном, или экзорцистом, или вообще-хрен-его-знает-кем-ещё был именно седой пацан, а никак не Канда. Так какого чёрта из них двоих что-то видел перед собой именно он?!

_А может, всё это обман?_

Тихо, с немалой долей ехидства шепнул на ухо внутренний голос.

_Может, в том-то и дело, что ты видишь, то, чего нет. А в реальности вокруг всё та же тьма…_

Канда остановился.

_Тебе лишь кажется, что ты идёшь, что вокруг болото. Как тогда, когда поддельный Уолкер столкнул тебя в воду, но это не было по-настоящему._

Канда устало прикрыл глаза и опустил голову. Ему почему-то хотелось найти что-то такое, чем он мог бы возразить шепчущему голосу. И он сжал пальцы Шпенделя, сильно, чувствуя, как под его напором они сдвигаются, ложась друг под друга, едва ли не похрустывая костяшками. Вот же он, стоял тут, прямо позади него, тёплый и живой, совершенно точно _настоящий!_

_Что, если тебе только кажется, будто он стоит сзади, будто ты сжимаешь его руку? Что, если на самом деле твои пальцы даже не шелохнулись, потому что всё это — лишь иллюзия и тебе просто кажется, потому что ты не можешь отличить реальность от воображения?_

_Потому что на самом деле всё, что возможно, может быть подвержено сомнению в его реализме._

_И даже если ты будешь умирать здесь, сейчас, что, если это будет лишь иллюзия?_

_Что, если это иллюзия и сейчас там, в реальности, ты умираешь?_

_Что если…_

_Ты уже…_

_Умер?.._

_И ничего не было. Не было голоса Уолкера и странного света, пробивающегося сквозь толщу воды, не было комнаты, сухой одежды, той перепалки. И ты до сих пор под водой, один, в холоде и темноте, и потому так трудно-трудно дышать, и это не трясина утягивает тебя вниз, а чьи-то мёртвые руки (ты же их видел тогда, совершенно отчётливо), белые, ссохшиеся, покрытые трупными язвами, стискивают твои лодыжки и тащат, тащат и тащат к самому дну, но ты-то знаешь, что никакого дна там нет, совсем нет, и ты будешь опускаться туда вечно — таковы твоя смерть и твой Ад, за всё, что было, ведь ты давно знал, что ничего иного и не заслуживаешь. Не так ли?_

_Те долгие часы, пока ты приходил в себя, пока спускался вниз, пока шёл по зловонной трясине, — всё в твоём сознании, а на самом деле прошла лишь пара мгновений, ты же знаешь это так отчётливо и ясно, как то, что твоё имя не Канда, а Юу…_

«Юу-у!»

Канда ощутимо вздрогнул. Этот голос…

«Юу-у!»

Японец зажмурился. Этот голос, покрытый пылью времени, похожий на еле слышное шуршание старой бумаги.

«Юу-у!»

Смешно, но бумага имеет свойство так больно резать пальцы. Так больно, как не делает ни одно остро заточенное лезвие. И он не хотел, совсем не хотел вспоминать этот голос. Голос и лицо его обладателя.

«Юу-у!»

— Не зови меня, — Канда не услышал самого себя, лишь почувствовал, как шевельнулись губы, как на языке осела копошащаяся в вязкой слюне мошка, но сплюнуть почему-то не было сил.

«Юу-у! Пойдём, Юу!»

— Не зови меня за собой, — вместо слов вышел только какой-то усталый хрип. Он вдохнул и закашлялся — пара мошек попали в горло. Они настойчиво вились вокруг, звеня над ухом и кусая-кусая-кусая, но теперь на них было плевать. Его прошлое, прошлое, которое он так отчаянно не хотел вспоминать, возвращалось прямо сейчас, посреди этого болота или этой иллюзии, знакомым до боли голосом, который он всё равно слишком хорошо помнил.

«Давай умрём вместе, Юу!»

Канда не думал, что сходит с ума. Точнее, такая мысль даже не пришла ему в голову, но он тем не менее _понимал_ , что теряет связь с окружающей действительностью. Снова запутался между реальностью и… реальностью? Он не мог сказать, что из происходящего было правдой. Единственное, в чем Канда был уверен, так это в собственном существовании. Он был здесь. Но понимание того, кем конкретно он был и где именно «здесь», стало понемногу ускользать. Границы восприятия материального начинали терять чёткость. Глубоко внутри Юу понимал, что должен выбраться из этого лабиринта неопределённости, должен сделать хоть что-то, но что именно, он не знал. Его решения всегда были простыми и практичными, прямолинейными, Канда не задумывался о философском или каком-либо ещё подтексте своих или чужих действий, рассматривая их лишь с позиции приемлемости для себя. Но сейчас всё было иначе.

Он тонул? Или стоял на месте?

Один? Или со Шпенделем? Или со своим почти забытым воспоминанием?

Он был ещё жив или уже мёртв? Или как раз стоял на той самой границе, когда _ещё не там, но уже и не здесь?_

Канда не знал и опускаться до того, чтобы спросить, не собирался. Вот только и ответить было некому, и всё, что парню оставалось, — ждать, когда что-то случится, хочет он того или нет.

_Что вообще, чёрт возьми, происходило и происходило ли?_

«Давай умрём вместе…»

— Канда?!

Голос Шпенделя оборвал незаконченную фразу, заглушил тихий шёпот, настойчивый и отчётливый, нарушил тишину, вытягивая Канду из раздумий.

Уолкер закашлялся, сплёвывая мошкару.

— Канда, ты сейчас сломаешь мне пальцы! Снова! — хрипло воскликнул подросток с каким-то надрывом — видимо, вдохнул парочку насекомых. Но даже так голос Уолкера звучал звонко, громко в этой почти тишине. Он оглушал и вытаскивал наружу, отвлекал от мыслей, роящихся в голове, таких же назойливых, как и летающие вокруг кровососы.

Всё правильно, ему нельзя было ломать пальцы Мелкого. Канда, словно придя к какому-то решению, приоткрыл глаза, щурясь сквозь неплотно сомкнутые ресницы. Трясина никуда не делась, всё осталось таким же. Никаких странных образов прошлого, лишь стало немного темнее, но и всё на этом. Наверное, невидимое солнце опустилось ниже к горизонту.

Он ослабил хватку, чувствуя, как подрагивает чужая рука. Не ломать Уолкеру пальцы, не сейчас. Потом, может быть, но не сейчас. Канда кивнул сам себе. Какая там ему разница, что реально, а что нет? Какое ему вообще дело, что он задумался о чём-то подобном? Японец хмыкнул. Какая разница, если прямо сейчас он был _здесь_ , и совершенно не важно, было ли _здесь_ чем-то настоящим или нет. Канда это видел, чувствовал, он мог шагать вперёд, в остальном от него больше не зависело ничего, так какого чёрта он стоял на месте, размышлял о какой-то ерунде и вспоминал то, что должен был забыть много лет назад?!

Юу напрягся, вытягивая ногу из стальных тисков трясины, — та уже успела подобраться к середине икр. Жижа, в которую они лишь чудом до сих пор не провалились по пояс, поддавалась ещё более неохотно, чем раньше. Канда скрипнул зубами в раздражении, — теперь оно буквально захватило его: он злился на себя, на это чёртово болото, на Мелкого, на собственное прошлое, которое осмелилось подать свой голос (причём буквально) — на всё. Он злился, отстранённо понимая, что сейчас было не самое подходящее для этого время.

— Канда, — что-то промелькнуло в голосе Уолкера, но Юу не смог сразу определить, что именно, растерянность или напряжение.

Может, и то, и другое?

Он наконец вытянул ногу, и земля отвратительно и громко чмокнула. Справа что-то оглушающе булькнуло, и на поверхность поднялся новый пузырь, полный очередной порцией вони.

Юу шагнул вперёд.

— Канда, что-то не так, — Уолкер, будто предупреждающе, сдавил его ладонь чуть сильнее, чем до этого. Не просто сжал и расслабил пальцы, а сдавил и продолжал так держать.

Крепко.

Когда стопа японца снова погрузилось в грязь, что-то холодное, _ледяное_ коснулось его затылка и шеи, заставив передёрнуть плечами. Оно было совсем невесомым, но Канда остановился. Больше всего было похоже на… дыхание?

Нет-нет, это всего лишь ветер, не так ли? Но Юу знал, что никакого ветра здесь не было и быть не могло. Как в глупой шутке, когда кто-то незаметно подбирается сзади, набирает полные лёгкие воздуха и медленно, словно дразня, _выдыхает_.

Ощущение было слишком интимным и абсолютно неуместным и неприятным сейчас. Юу скривил губы от отвращения.

_Вот он я, позади тебя. Я не касаюсь тебя, но я рядом, так близко, что ближе просто нельзя._

_Ты чувствуешь меня? Я близко. Близко. Рядом._

— Шпендель, прекрати дышать мне в затылок, — процедил японец сквозь зубы, подкрепляя свои слова изрядной порцией раздражения.

Но он знал…

_Я рядом, прямо за тобой._

_За твоей спиной._

— Я Аллен! — Мелкий огрызнулся, как и всегда. Нашёл время для такой мелочи. Но в его голосе звучала тревога.

На самом деле Юу знал, что это был не Уолкер.

_Я даже ближе, чем он, хотя не касаюсь тебя._

— И я стою не так близко, чтобы дышать в твой дурацкий затылок!

Голос Аллена замер, и мир — вместе с ним. Сама трясина затихла. Мошкара застыла в воздухе, и всё было точно так, как в этих голливудских фильмах про путешествия во времени, когда кто-то из героев нажимал на кнопку, и оно _останавливалось._

Канда услышал, совершенно чётко, как его сердце ударилось о рёбра, в очередной раз посылая волну крови по телу.

Но страха не было.

_Я так близко, что…_

— Оно здесь.

Уолкер сжал его руку ещё сильнее. Его голос сел. Он что-то ощущал, но по-прежнему не видел.

— Канда…

Юу обернулся. Он чувствовал себя по-идиотски, как дурак, потому что он поворачивался _так медленно,_ словно это и _вправду было кино_ , а не его жизнь.

Но он поворачивался.

Обернулся.

Остановился.

_Я так близко, что ты весь мой._

 

[1]Мочажина — влажное, заболоченное, топкое место между кочками на болоте.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всех с наступившим Новым годом, прошедшими и наступающими праздниками. Надеюсь все провели это время настолько хорошо, насколько могли.  
> Есть две причины, по которым случился такой перерыв между главами. Первая - собственно, сами праздники, вторая - я снова рабочий человек, и так как мой график довольно непостоянен, я не могу пообещать стабильную еженедельную выкладку глав, извините. Однако, они будут появляться по вторникам - это точно.
> 
> Перед тем, как пожелать приятного прочтения, хочу обратить внимание на то, что в шапке обновились теги.
> 
> P.S. Последнее - обновилось примечание к фанфику, но повторю ещё раз. Что играло в моих наушниках, пока писались наиболее напряженные части сюжета, так это этот микс: https://youtu.be/KU9x4PsZTx0  
> На случай, если кому-то нужно (или интересно) фоновое музыкальное сопровождение.
> 
> Теперь, приятного чтения)  
> _____________

Оно было там. Действительно было там, между ними, только откуда _оно_ взялось?! Маленькое расстояние, всего лишь шаг, может, даже меньше, но _оно_ как-то втиснулось, как-то появилось именно в этом месте.

Теперь Канда стоял лицом к лицу к _нему_ , к этому _нечто_ , к этой _Сущности_ , он смотрел туда, где должны были находиться глаза. Как там назвал _её_ Мелкий?

«Акума».

Но страха не было.

Перед ним стояла фигура: бесполая, слишком высокая, слишком прямая, с острыми плечами, как будто нарисованная, ненастоящая. Человекоподобная, но не человеческая. У неё были руки и ноги, голова и торс, но люди такими не бывали, такими вытянутыми и непропорциональными. Словно кто-то неумело изобразил тень, которая по какой-то странной причине ожила.

Лицо как таковое отсутствовало, но вся она была будто соткана из чёрного непроглядного дыма, клубящегося внутри, и Канда, присмотревшись, различил очертания десятков лиц, кружащих во мраке её облика, показываясь то глазами, пустыми и безжизненными, как у мёртвых рыб, то носами, то щеками или подбородками. Они плавали в этом тумане и сами состояли из него, переплетаясь и проходя друг через друга, скользя, находясь в постоянном движении, то поднимались к «поверхности», то снова ныряли в самую глубину. Мужчины и женщины, дети, старики, подростки — они все были там, и на всех одинаковое застывшее выражение муки и ужаса. Раскрытые в беззвучном крике рты, искривлённые агонией губы и выпученные от дикого страха глаза, в которых не сохранилось ни искорки жизни.

«Наверное, котёл, в котором варятся души грешников в Аду, выглядит примерно так же», — вдруг пришла в голову японца мысль.

У самого Акума глаз не было, даже малейшего намёка на них — совершенно ничего, но его окружал ужасающий запах застарелой ненависти и глухой ярости. И поверх всего — голод, низменный и острый, яркий, словно вспышка света в кромешной темноте, он сжигал демона изнутри так давно и постоянно, что сама тварь уже много времени назад _стала его воплощением._

Скорее даже, теперь это и был сам голод, обретший некое подобие физической оболочки, голод по чужой боли и страданиям.

Голод.

Ненависть. Запредельная, всеобъемлющая, всеразрушающая ненависть.

Злоба, боль и смерть.

Канда смотрел на Акума не более мгновения, хотя ему самому так не показалось.

Лица перед ним кричали. Их не было слышно, но он знал, что они вопили так, будто их резали прямо сейчас, медленно, понемногу, но постоянно.

Что-то зашелестело, и ему удалось разобрать. Одно слово, которое слышал до этого и вот теперь снова.

_Сожру…_

Сущность подняла руку так быстро, что Юу почти не успел заметить движения, занявшего, наверное, меньше мгновения. Всё произошло так быстро, что вот только что _она_ просто стояла рядом, и вот её рука (или то, что только имело схожую форму), уже торчала из его груди.

 _Её_ вторая рука тоже начала подниматься: следующей целью должен был стать Уолкер.

Канда разжал ладонь и толкнул Шпенделя. Аллен, не ожидавший подвоха и толком не понимающий происходящего, не удержав равновесия, упал прямиком в воду. Не на то подобие тропы, по которой они шли, а немного в сторону, в эту самую чёртову трясину. И чёрная вода тут же жадно сомкнулась над его светлой макушкой.

Юу дёрнул уголком губ, усмехаясь. Сущность стояла перед ним, и её рука входила в его грудную клетку и выходила наружу где-то между лопаток.

Крови не было.

Раны и дыры в груди тоже не было.

Только боль. Она сжала лёгкие с такой силой и так стремительно, что закружилась голова. Хотелось кричать, но из горла не вырвалось ни одного звука. Ноги подкосились, и Канда, впервые в жизни, рухнул на колени. Перед этой тварью.

_Сожру…_

Юу готов был рассмеяться ей в лицо. Если бы смог. Но это было вне его возможностей. Он чувствовал, как что-то поднимается из его груди вверх, что-то вязкое и холодное. Он попытался вдохнуть, но ничего не вышло. Перед глазами стремительно темнело, все силы пропали, исчезли, словно их и не было.

«Это… конец?» — мысль была нечёткой, туманной, ускользающей.

« _Юу, давай умрём вместе…_ » — голос из прошлого снова позвал его. Как и когда-то давно, с улыбкой на губах, протягивая руку в его сторону.

Акума смотрел на поверженного человека. У монстра не было глаз, а у японца мутилось в голове, но он знал, что тот _смотрел на него сверху вниз._ Ждал, как ждёт последнего вдоха победитель.

_Сожруууу…_

Голоса внутри выли, и хотя их не было слышно, но они выли именно это, — Канда был более чем уверен. Как стая шакалов. Нет, не так. Как рой чёртовой мошкары, звенящей в воздухе.

Он почти улыбнулся. Почти, потому что было больше похоже на широкий оскал хищника.

Поверженного, но пока не побеждённого.

Ещё ничего не было кончено.

« _Юу, давай умрём вместе…_ »

— Под… давишься.

На этом Канда закончился. Сквозь сжатые зубы хлынула вода.

Он стоял на коленях, отказываясь закрывать глаза под наливающейся тяжестью век. Он умирал. Он _захлёбывался_ , пребывая на суше, потому что его лёгкие заполнило водой.

Гнилой.

Холодной.

Могильной водой, словно с самого дна проклятого болота.

И всё вокруг было одной гигантской могилой.

Юу умирал, ничего не слыша.

В распахнутых глазах постепенно угасал свет жизни, но по-прежнему не гасла стальная воля. Она тлела в его зрачках, отступала в тень, но всё ещё была там. Он не упал, не рухнул под тяжестью сухой длани Старухи с Косой, которая на этот раз подобралась к нему как никогда близко. Она уже положила свою костлявую кисть на его плечо, словно собираясь сказать: «Давай, приятель, я покажу тебе другую дорогу, которую ты должен пройти».

Ей осталось только закрыть ему глаза.

Но Юу всё так же смотрел. Его воля готова была потягаться и с этой Дамой в балахоне, хоть он и знал, что умирает. Что он уже…

Канда упрямо скалился, и по его подбородку стекала вода.

 ***

Аллену оставалось только смотреть. Чужое тело наклонилось, свободная рука, правая, опустилась, и уставшие за день пальцы с силой дёрнули грязный мокрый подол длинной юбки, срывая ткань с выставившей из воды сучья коряги. Затем спина разогнулась, вторая рука, удерживающая корзинку, полную… чего-то, утёрла пот со лба и отбросила чёлку, заправив выбившиеся пряди волос за ухо. Правая нога оттолкнулась и не без труда высвободилась из цепкой хватки болота.

Переместилась вперёд. Опустилась. Провалилась в расползающуюся почву. Очередь левой ноги.

Так продолжалось уже какое-то время. Уолкеру же оставалась роль всего лишь наблюдателя.

Он помнил не всё, память возвращалась урывками, от самого начала, будто он просматривал киноплёнку, отмотанную на самый старт. То замедляясь, то, наоборот, прокручиваясь слишком быстро, события его жизни мелькали где-то перед внутренним взором. Иногда это было больше похоже на отголосок, будто он смотрел на экран телевизора сквозь неплотную ткань, накинутую на голову и спадающую на лицо. Иногда, реже, воспоминания вспыхивали подобно огоньку зажигалки в тёмной комнате.

Аллен вспомнил, кем был и как им стал, хотя в самом начале имя было единственным, что он знал о себе. И только потом всё это началось. Он вспоминал, вспоминал, собственная жизнь разматывалась перед глазами, не вызывая ни чувств, ни эмоций. Он просто смотрел. Нет, он просто _узнавал_ то, что когда-то было, просто видел и понимал, что да, точно, как он мог забыть?

И пусть англичанин помнил ещё не всё, этот факт не мешал ему _осознавать и анализировать_ происходящее теперь.

Аллен обнаружил это практически сразу: он был не в себе. Нет, буквально, находился не в своём теле. Его сознание каким-то образом очутилось в чужой голове. Но не так, как это бывает в кино, вовсе нет — ему досталась роль зрителя. Он не слышал чужих мыслей так же, как чужое тело не слышало его. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог даже заставить человека моргнуть или дрогнуть — совершенно ничего. Он не видел того, чего не видели чужие глаза, и не знал о том, что ускользало от чужого слуха.

Это была девушка. Без имени, без лица. Для него. У неё были уставшие руки и гудящие от напряжения ноги. Были исцарапанные чем-то кисти и тонкие красивые пальцы, а ещё длинный и тяжёлый подол платья, который норовил зацепиться за всё, что хоть немного, но выдавалось вперёд.

Незнакомка шла по болоту, шагала уверенно, словно знала здесь каждый камень. Находила тропу там, где, казалось, не было ничего, кроме чёрной воды. Сквозь поднимающийся от земли туман тускло светило закатное солнце, и от того идти становилось всё тяжелее — видимость снижалась, а голодных кровососущих насекомых становилось всё больше.

Где она была, что там делала и куда направлялась сейчас, Аллен не знал. Он мог только ждать и вспоминать своё прошлое. Постепенно оно обретало большую яркость, расцветало красками, звуками, будто кто-то медленно, но верно прибавлял громкость.

Его не покидала уверенность, что в воспоминаниях, которые скоро появятся и займут положенное им место, крылось нечто очень важное, жизненно необходимое, что-то, что ему предстояло сделать, но Аллен никак не мог вспомнить, что именно. И время… оно утекало сквозь пальцы, торопило его, скользя впереди, опережая буквально на пару шагов.

_Дождись._

Почему-то, двигаясь по ледяной нетвёрдой земле чужими ногами, Аллен думал именно это слово. Он просил кого-то, но сам не знал, кого и зачем. Просто думал, прокручивал в голове раз за разом, круг за кругом.

_Дождись._

Это было важно.

Туман впереди немного расступился, и на фоне общей серости проявились очертания старого, давно уже мёртвого дерева. По какой причине оно всё ещё стояло, не рухнув в воду? Не особенно широкий ствол поднимался вверх едва ли на метр и гигантской рогаткой расходился в разные стороны. Ни одной другой ветки на нём не было, разве что на самом верху, словно диковинное украшение, выделялось ещё несколько разветвлений. Наверное, это был какой-то знак, что-то вроде ориентира, потому что девушка, едва взглянув, тут же выровняла направление, по которому двигалась. Сил будто прибавилось, и она зашагала вперёд чуть быстрее. Уголки губ дрогнули, приподнимаясь в улыбке, — старое гнилое дерево приободрило её.

Аллен думал, что ей не следовало туда идти. Он не знал почему, но с каждым новым шагом происходящее всё больше ему не нравилось. Словно девушка совершала ошибку, даже не подозревая об этом.

Ошибку. Совсем как…

_…прямая спина и расправленные плечи. Он уходил, не выслушав и ничего не сказав, высоко подняв голову, хотя стоял на самой грани. Так близко к своей кончине, но по-прежнему не принимая ничьей помощи. Не прося её. Длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, раскачивались в такт его шагам: влево, вправо, влево, вправо… Он делал ошибку, страшную, но не знал об этом. Или не хотел знать…_

Это уже было. Воспоминание, как выстрел. Затмило собой всё, ослепив, как вспышка фотоаппарата в темноте, прорвалось, подобно пуле, прямиком в сознание. Аллен не мог кричать — здесь у него не было ни голоса, ни даже голосовых связок, — но разум его содрогнулся, словно тело, исторгающее из себя вопль. Вот оно, то самое, нестерпимо важное, настолько необходимое, что образ, который Уолкер не смог даже до конца разобрать, расплывающийся подобно обрывкам тумана под лучами восходящего солнца, сделал само воспоминание болезненным.

Это был ключ ко всему происходящему. Это была ось, и всё вращалось вокруг. То, от чего можно было оттолкнуться.

Пока Аллен приходил в себя, девушка наконец добрела до своего ориентира. Вблизи дерево оказалось больше, чем можно было предположить. У его корней образовалась кочка из достаточно твёрдой земли. Она не расползалась под весом незнакомки, и та ненадолго остановилась. Неизвестная опустила корзинку рядом с собой — Аллен успел увидеть торчащие из неё пучки трав — и, наклонившись, стащила с левой ноги башмак из сыромятной кожи. Затем, перевернув, вылила из него скопившуюся за время ходьбы воду, выковыряла пальцем несколько комков грязи и натянула обратно. Проделав то же самое и со вторым башмаком, подхватила корзинку за соломенную ручку и выпрямилась, уперев правую руку в тёмный ствол, на ощупь оказавшийся и вовсе даже не сухим, а, наоборот, довольно склизким. Выгнувшись, девушка расправила плечи и потянулась, несколько позвонков громко хрустнули в болотной тишине.

Хрусть.

Хрусть.

Хрусть.

_…светлое на тёмном — красивый контраст. Пусть резковат и несколько груб, но было в нём что-то такое, что притягивало взгляд. Бледная кожа на тёмной — длинные красивые пальцы с аккуратными полукружьями ногтей, сжимающие гладкую поверхность руля. В этом чудились какая-то даже небрежная нежность и аккуратность, может, лёгкость, но одного взгляда хватало, чтобы понять: эти руки созданы для другого, для чего-то, что удержать было гораздо сложнее. В этих руках таилась сила._

Новая вспышка — новое воспоминание. Ослепляющее, яркое, чёткое, словно намеренно очерченное по контуру чьей-то уверенной кистью. Аллен попытался ухватиться за появившуюся ниточку в безотчётной надежде, что она размотает клубок его памяти в понятную линию, но та ускользнула, оставив после себя лишь образ, подобный старой, потерявшей чёткость фотографии. И как Уолкер ни старался уцепиться за него, уловить и разобрать суть, подгоняя тем самым собственную память, попытки оставались безуспешными.

Он отвлёкся ненадолго, когда девушка, в теле которой он находился, нерешительно остановилась. Она уже миновала дерево-рогатку, оставив его позади, шагах в пятнадцати. В её груди колыхнулось чувство, похожее одновременно и на волнение, и на удивление.

Где-то впереди, не так близко, чтобы можно было разглядеть в деталях, но и не так далеко, чтобы не увидеть совсем, сквозь туман темнела неровная полоса кустарника — болото заканчивалось. Самая опасная часть пути была уже пройдена, осталось совсем недалеко. Тропка под ногами стала немного шире и поднялась над поверхностью воды, почва наконец уплотнилась, и идти стало гораздо легче. Как бы то ни было, безопасная дорожка по-прежнему оставалась узкой лентой, раскатанной через топь, и даже самый небольшой шаг в сторону всё ещё мог стоить жизни. Никаких обходных путей, только движение назад или вперёд.

Между Алленом, незнакомкой и линией кустарника, выступая из тумана, прямо на тропе кто-то стоял. Безликий силуэт, тёмный, ничем не освещённый, размазанный сумерками почти скрывшегося за горизонтом солнца.

Кто?

Зачем?

Девушка сделала вдох, пытаясь заставить себя хоть немного успокоиться, но её сердце отчаянно билось о грудную клетку. Она шагнула вперёд. Аллен насторожился. Ему не хотелось идти туда, приближаться к месту, от которого веяло опасностью, и экзорцист не выдержал:

— Стой! Стой же!

Но тело всё так же шагало, переступая с одной ноги на другую, не слыша, не чувствуя и не понимая.

Фигура впереди не шелохнулась.

_…он сидел, не двигаясь. Расслабленный — почему-то это было хорошо заметно. Совершенно беззащитный, и это было неправильным. Он не дышал, и его сильные пальцы, призванные держать оружие, направлять саму смерть, сейчас были такими безвольными. Это коробило, это было неверным. Над ним, безбожно уязвимым, нависала тень. Тёмный силуэт, фигурой похожий на человека, но лишённый всего человеческого, склонился, желая опутать и забрать. Поглотить. Сожрать._

_Красиво и страшно. Так страшно, что ноги подкашивались, но так красиво, что нельзя было оторвать глаз. Только бежать вперёд, сломя голову, навстречу…_

Снова вспышка, ослепляющая на несколько мгновений. Будь у Аллена тело, его бы трясло крупной дрожью — настолько было паршиво. Вместе с видениями прошлого на него обрушились и чувства. Страх и надежда, восхищение и ужас — всё смешивалось тугим комком, непонятным, неразборчивым. Уолкер терялся в этом смешении, и воспринимать происходящее становилось всё сложнее. Теперь оно ускользало от него, расплывалось, но он пытался заставить себя справиться с наваждением, снова увидеть всё достаточно чётко. Аллен знал: то, что он оказался сейчас здесь, не было случайностью. В событиях, разворачивающихся перед ним, было что-то важное, что-то, что ему было необходимо увидеть, и, раз так, Уолкер собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы не упустить ни малейшей детали.

К тому моменту, как англичанин немного пришёл в себя, девушка проделала уже почти весь путь, разделявший её и фигуру, замершую в ожидании. Теперь незнакомка, чьими глазами он смотрел, была спокойна, в ней тлело чувство слабой радости, удовлетворения, может быть. Из-за сократившегося расстояния очертания силуэта, напугавшего её до этого, прояснились: это была ещё одна девушка, одетая по-простому, в холщовое платье. Она стояла, сложив руки перед собой, из-под светлого чепчика спадали соломенные кольца волос. На её губах играла слабая улыбка.

— Абби! — Аллен почувствовал, как _не его_ губы разомкнулись, а язык пришёл в движение, и услышал, впервые, голос.

— Здравствуй, Мэб, — откликнулась вторая. Она говорила тихо и спокойно, но в стоящей на болоте тишине её слова было слышно довольно хорошо.

Мэб — видимо, так звали ту, в чьё тело Уолкер попал, — улыбнулась ещё шире. Она радовалась тому, что видела. Чувство лёгкого удивления никуда не исчезло — судя по всему, для неё стало сюрпризом встретить здесь знакомую.

Аллен напрягся, его одолевали нервозность и беспокойство.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Абби? Матушка заволновалась? — Мэб подошла ближе, почти вплотную, и протянула свою корзинку собеседнице. — Пожалуйста, подержи немного. Руки устали.

Девушка помедлила пару секунд, но затем, продолжая так же довольно скромно улыбаться, подняла руки и перехватила чужую ношу. У неё было несколько странное выражение лица, так казалось Аллену. Неподвижное, похожее на маску: уголки губ замерли в одном и том же приподнятом положении вежливого участия. Не было ни ямочек на щеках, ни чуть прищуренных глаз, и потому создавалось впечатление, что улыбку пририсовал неумелый художник. Взгляд у Абби был тёмным и холодным, и Уолкер заволновался ещё больше. Не стоило тут стоять, даже подходить. Он попытался крикнуть, попытался подчинить себе чужое тело, поделиться своими чувствами, сделать хоть что-то, но ничего не произошло. Его словно и не было здесь.

В воздухе повисла пауза. Никто не двигался.

— Абби, — Мэб будто и впрямь почувствовала что-то, лёгкий укол беспокойства, — что-то случилось?

Снова пауза. Небольшая, но тем не менее хорошо заметная сейчас.

— Всё хорошо.

Блондинка перевела взгляд чуть в сторону и выше, теперь рассматривая что-то за спиной сестры. Уголки её губ опустились, улыбка исчезла. Аллен вдруг понял, что сейчас должно случиться нечто ужасное. Он закричал, забился, пытаясь предупредить, остановить происходящее…

Волнение и непонимание, захлестнувшие Мэб, решили её судьбу.

«Не отворачивайся!!!» — взвыл Уолкер.

Девушка, желая узнать, что заставило Абби измениться в лице, осторожно, дабы не потерять равновесия, повернулась, бросая взгляд через плечо.

Туман. Серое полотно.

Еле виднеющийся силуэт дерева-рогатки.

«НЕТ!!!» — Аллен кричал, но оставался нем.

Удар был не таким уж и сильным, но достаточно ощутимым. Всё покачнулось, слилось в одну смазанную линию. Мэб, а вместе с ней и Аллен, вскрикнула, раскидывая руки в стороны, заваливаясь в бок и изо всех сил пытаясь удержать равновесие. Сердце на мгновение замерло в оглушающей тишине. Секунда растянулась и в то же время пронеслась слишком быстро.

Ту-дум.

Руки встретили перед собой преграду — тонкую плёнку из ряски и мусора, державшегося на плаву. Она поддалась так непередаваемо легко, так невероятно просто, лопнула, словно радужный мыльный пузырь, и за ней была лишь холодная вода. Она расступилась в стороны мгновенно, и Мэб упала туда.

Страх, волна дикого страха вмиг затопила её. Совершенное непонимание того, что произошло. Она дёрнулась вверх, и каким-то непостижимым образом ей удалось ухватиться рукой за что-то достаточно твёрдое, подтянуться и вынырнуть. Мэб судорожно вдохнула, отплёвываясь, — в рот попали тина и ряска. Тем, за что девушка уцепилась, оказался выступающий над водой корень какого-то дерева, чей ствол, наверное, уже давно сгнил и рухнул, оставив лишь то, что крылось под землёй и водой. Рядом лежала плетёная корзинка и выпавшие из неё пучки трав. Мэб подняла голову, её рот неприятно скривился в приступе едва контролируемой паники. Голова и рука, которой она держалась, были ещё над поверхностью, но ноги, она это чувствовала, уже схватила безжалостная трясина. Пройдёт совсем немного времени, и ненасытное гнилое чрево земли утянет её на самый низ.

— Абби! — голос срывался. Она задыхалась, звуки выходили нечёткими, но она старалась, правда старалась. Было страшно, Мэб _совсем ничего не понимала._ — Абби, пожалуйста! Помоги мне, Абби!

Девушка не шелохнулась. Её лицо осталось бесстрастным, она смотрела сверху вниз, без насмешки, без торжества, без какой-либо эмоции вообще. И если Мэб ещё надеялась, то Аллен уже _знал_.

Всё же она двинулась — огляделась и, отойдя на несколько шагов в сторону, вернулась с какой-то длинной палкой в руках. Встав напротив тонущей девушки, Абби перехватила палку удобнее и выставила её вперёд. Мэб с чувством безграничной благодарности потянула вторую руку, пытаясь высвободить её, чтобы ухватиться за свободный конец. Ей было тяжело — платье дополнительным весом тащило вниз. Она дёрнулась чуть сильнее и…

Конец палки упёрся ей в плечо, с силой толкая в болото.

Она не понимала. Не верила. И не хотела ни понимать, ни верить. Просто не могла осознать, как такое могло быть?

Как. Такое. Могло. Быть?!

— Абби… — теперь её голос был тих. Это был скорее шёпот, обиженный, полный растерянности. Дрожащий и срывающийся. — Абби?

— Ты оступилась в темноте, Мэб, — блондинка по-прежнему была спокойна, лишь давление на палку усилилось. Щепки, те, что ещё не успели сгнить окончательно, проткнули ткань платья и вонзились в плечо, но девушка пока держалась. — Ты оступилась и упала. И утонула.

Она всё ещё не могла поверить в то, что происходящее было реальностью. Её сердце стучало, душа и всё внутри противились такому повороту. Она собиралась жить, она вовсе и не думала о смерти, да ещё и такой.

— Пожалуйста, — Мэб выдохнула это, хотя у неё оставалось так мало сил. Трясина тянула вниз, и девушке было тяжело пошевелить ногами и даже рукой, уровень холодной воды поднимался всё выше от ключиц к шее и уже подходил к подбородку, — пожалуйста, Абби…

— Так будет лучше для всех, Мэб. Поверь, так будет лучше, — теперь убийца говорила с придыханием, налегая на палку всем своим весом. Это стоило ей определённых физических усилий, но уверенности в подобном поступке было достаточно.

Наконец, плечо тонущей прострелила боль, она вскрикнула, чувствуя, как кожа расходится под острыми щепками. Волна обжигающего жара прокатилась по руке — Аллен понял, что конец палки попал куда-то в нерв, — и пальцы сами собой разжались. Рука погрузилась в воду, а тело, подчиняясь давлению, ушло назад — теперь до корневища было не дотянуться.

— Почему, Абби?! — из глаз Мэб потекли слёзы. Ей было страшно, ужасно страшно, она старалась, но не могла ничего придумать, совсем ничего не понимала, она просто _не успевала!_ — Ради всего святого, почему?!

Абби выпрямилась, опираясь на орудие своего низкого, подлого поступка, словно усталый путник о посох, поправила рукой выбившиеся из-под чепчика волосы:

— Это Питер. Мы любим друг друга, но ты мешаешь. Если ты останешься, никто не будет счастливым.

В этот самый момент понимание, ужасная правда, нелепая сейчас, не достойная стать хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзной причиной для её смерти, обрушилась на плечи Мэб. Она, будучи не в силах заставить себя оставаться неподвижной, дёрнулась всем телом, отчаянно взмахнула руками, словно переломанными крыльями. Но болото, будто того и ждало, лишь ещё больше раззявило свою беззубую пасть, затягивая быстрее, ещё более неотвратимо. Мэб запрокинула голову, судорожно ловя воздух ртом, чувствуя, как в уши начинает заливаться вода.

— Умоляю! Умоляю! — Она пыталась докричаться, она надеялась, верила, что не всё ещё потеряно. Она сделает что угодно, только бы спастись! — Пожалуйста, я уйду, Абби! Помоги!

Аллен чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Он метался, рвался, кричал, но всё было бесполезно. Он переживал на себе каждую эмоцию и ощущение, что испытывала девушка, в которой имел несчастье оказаться, и сам тонул в ужасе. Уолкер видел, как Абби, откинув палку в сторону, просто развернулась и стала уходить. Молча и с тем же неестественным спокойствием, что сопровождало все её движения, словно кто-то натянул на себя костюм из чужой кожи.

— Абби!!!

Кромка воды коснулась висков и забралась на подбородок.

— Абби!!!

Нижняя губа. В рот попали первые холодные капли.

— М… — вода затекла в горло, и девушка изо всех сил вытянула шею. — М-ма…

Уголки глаз защипало.

Мэб моргнула. Её ноги и руки рванулись, в последний раз приподнимая тело над водой. Трясина разошлась, пуская по своей поверхности рябь.

— МАМА!!!

Она закричала. Так громко и так страшно, всем своим существом, всей душой.

И вода поглотила их.

Мэб, и Аллен вместе с ней, билась изо всех сил в бесконечных попытках вынырнуть наружу, но с каждым разом, с каждым лишним движением она лишь больше и больше проваливалась вниз. Её ногам было холодно, и холод поднимался всё выше, обхватывая колени, затем бёдра, живот, грудь. Он поднимался, и, казалось, ему не было предела. Вокруг было темно, сплошная тьма, ничто. Несчастная не могла ни за что ухватиться, и как бы ни старалась, как бы ни билась, — её ничего не держало.

И она вдруг поняла, просто _поняла._

_Никто её не услышит._

_Никто не придёт и не поможет._

_Не спасёт._

_Не узнает._

Она была одна. Она тонула, и её лёгкие, её грудь, её горло — всё горело огнём.

Одиночество.

Безнадёжность.

Бессилие.

Эти чувства рвали на части, полосовали изнутри, ведь _такого просто не могло быть!_

Она не могла ни о чём думать. Жизнь не проносилась перед глазами, в голове набатом билась только одна мысль:

_«Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста,_

_пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста!!!»_

Она не знала, что именно «пожалуйста», она ничего не знала, её просто сжирала трясина, бездонное, ледяное, ненасытное чудовище, и она _ничего не могла сделать._ Она не хотела умирать, она не могла умереть, но она умирала.

Сердце, лишённое кислорода, билось как бешеное, так быстро и так сильно. Ужас, затопивший её, не мог найти выхода, он наполнил её до самых краёв и, может быть, даже больше, но, чёрт возьми, как же безумно она _хотела жить!_

Сознание Аллена мутилось, он не был уверен, от того ли, что Мэб теряла своё из-за недостатка кислорода, от ужаса ли, дикого, животного ужаса, переполнявшего их обоих, или же по той причине, что для него тоже всё заканчивалось?

Он смутно ощущал, как она всё ещё продолжала бороться, как яростно она билась за свою жизнь, хотя и была обречена.

Что-то в нём, в Уолкере, словно щёлкнуло. Воспоминание, наверное, последнее, вспыхнуло так сильно и ярко, так неожиданно, и Аллен всем своим существом потянулся к нему.

Он вспомнил…

_… тёмные глаза, в тот момент закрытые. Брови, которые так часто сходились у переносицы, длинные, слипшиеся от влаги ресницы. Бледное расслабленное лицо, обрамлённое тёмными волосами, мокрыми и тяжёлыми, липнущими к коже. Губы с синюшным оттенком от холода, от нехватки воздуха, прохладные и мягкие. Он знал, потому что прижимался к ним своими губами, пытаясь вдохнуть в это тело жизнь. Раз за разом, раз за разом, неустанно, ругаясь и грозя, что лично убьёт его, если тот не придёт в себя. А потом линия рта дрогнула, искривившись. Грудная клетка приподнялась, пытаясь самостоятельно вдохнуть, тело содрогнулось в кашле. Уолкер же вдруг почувствовал себя таким счастливым. Он радовался, как ребёнок. Когда первый кашель утих и стало понятно, что теперь эта жизнь вне опасности, хоть в сознание спасённый пока не пришёл, Аллен на радостях наклонился ещё раз. Он, широко улыбаясь и тяжело дыша, обхватил ладонями его лицо, внимательно вглядываясь и убеждаясь, что теперь всё будет хорошо. Ни о чём не думая, он, переполненный чувством облегчения, прижался губами к чужим ещё раз, всего на какое-то мгновение, в детском целомудренном, но почему-то таком счастливом поцелуе. Прошло несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем выживший пришёл в себя и открыл глаза. Закашлялся снова, с трудом перевернулся. И Аллен пытался поддержать его, пока парня тошнило гнилой водой…_

Эта вспышка оказалась последней. Оказалась словно каким-то негласным стартом: наконец, воспоминания, все, проявились одно за другим, выстроились в цепочку. Как Уолкер ходил за сухой одеждой, как они ругались, как потом спустились на первый этаж, как тьма, так похожая на эту, сомкнулась вокруг них. Как они шли по болоту, точно такому же, и один вёл другого. И то, что случилось потом.

Всё сложилось. Одно в одно, событие в событие, и цепь замкнулась.

Киноплёнка памяти закончилась, и реальность расцвела во всей своей красе.

Мэб умирала. Она так безумно рвалась к жизни, к спасению, не в силах смириться, не в силах просто отпустить себя, позволить себе уйти. И в какой-то момент, когда чувства, одолевавшие её, взяли верх, столкнулись и закружились подобно разрушительному торнадо, уничтожая саму её суть, её душу и личность, Аллен вдруг почувствовал, успел уловить, как разум её треснул — как хрупкое стекло идёт сначала одной крупной трещиной, а затем рассыпается на мелкие острые осколки.

Перед тем, как окончательно угаснуть, девушка открыла рот, выдыхая свою последнюю волю. Вода тут же хлынула в горло подобно щупальцам какого-то монстра. Мэб глотала, словно намеревалась спастись, испив саму трясину. Вода потекла через нос, живот разболелся.

_«Прокляты!»_

Сердце в конце концов сдалось, грудь и левую руку пронзило острой болью. Тело замерло.

_«Будьте все вы прокляты!»_

Она всё ещё медленно опускалась вниз, глаза остались открытыми, будто в них по-прежнему жила надежда увидеть свет.

_«Предатели!»_

Сознание утопленницы потухло. Аллен остался один, но и он терял нить реальности. Может, он тоже умирал вслед за несчастной, может, просто уходил. Может быть, всё вокруг померкло для него — трудно было сказать точно, ничего не видя в окружающей темноте. А может, постепенно мерк он сам.

Теперь он знал, зачем оказался здесь, почему прошёл через это. Уолкеру нужно было возвращаться обратно. К тому важному, что он должен был сделать. Всё закончилось. Смерть наступила, открыв свои врата для новой истории, показав новую дорогу, определив будущие судьбы.

Что-то тёплое коснулось руки.

Неожиданно обжигающее, чертовски тёплое схватило, с силой сжало и дёрнуло куда-то.

Может быть, Аллен не был в этом уверен, но может быть, он наконец закрыл глаза, готовый встретить то важное-важное, что так долго пытался вспомнить. Смешно, конечно, потому что — а с каких это пор?

«Когда ты успел стать таким важным?

А, Канда?»


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда, чтобы найти ответы на вопросы, мучающие в настоящем, нужно вспомнить своё прошлое.

Если закрыть глаза и рукой слегка передвинуть пряди отросшей за последние несколько месяцев чёлки так, чтобы она падала на веки, то можно было притвориться, будто солнце зашло за тучу или скатилось к горизонту и перестало палить. Канда нахмурился, скривив тонкие губы, и перекатился на живот, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. Деревянная крыша под ним негромко скрипнула, и всё снова затихло. Пахло разгорячённым воздухом, тёплой старой древесиной, и теперь, когда мальчик повернулся лицом вниз, практически прижавшись носом к высохшим доскам, сквозь щели особенно сильно потянуло прелым, не до конца просушенным сеном. Где-то над головой надоедливо жужжало какое-то насекомое — пчела или толстый мохнатый шмель, но поднять руку, чтобы отогнать назойливое создание, было лень.

Жара отнимала все силы, едва ли не придавливая щуплое тело ребёнка к доскам. Канда никогда не любил солнце. Ему больше по душе были тень и прохлада, но сегодня, как назло, внутри помещений было настолько душно, что он предпочёл остаться под палящими лучами солнца, но иметь возможность дышать, подставляясь под едва ощутимые дуновения ветерка, чем практически помирать от нехватки воздуха в четырех стенах. На небе не было ни облачка, и казалось, будто сам его цвет выгорел, из красивого голубого превратившись в его бледный оттенок с каким-то сероватым налётом. Несмотря на это, в глубине души мальчик надеялся, что всё-таки пойдёт дождь, причём желательно сильный и долгий ливень.

— Ю-у-у, — знакомый голос нарушил установившуюся тишину, и Канда невольно нахмурился. Честное слово, между Алмой и надоедливыми насекомыми определённо было что-то общее. Возможно, _надоедливость?_ — Ю-у-у, ты здесь?

Канда услышал сначала негромкое, но сосредоточенное пыхтение, а после — глухой стук, с которым ветхую сколоченную кое-как из ни на что более не годных досок лестницу, которую он до этого столкнул на стог сена внизу, приставили к стене. Заскрипели ступеньки — Алма всегда был шумным, даже если старался вести себя незаметно, — и макушка с чёрными растрёпанными волосами наконец появилась из люка в крыше.

— Юу! Я звал тебя, ты не слышал?

Канда в ответ только буркнул что-то неразборчивое, не поднимая головы, пока его единственный друг, всё так же тяжело отдуваясь, вылезал на крышу. Как только ему удалось сесть на край квадратного проёма, он толкнул лестницу ногой, и та послушно ухнула обратно в сено.

— Знаешь, Юу, если ты пробудешь здесь дольше, то они, скорее всего, заметят, что тебя нет, и опять накажут, — протянул Алма, задумчиво почёсывая кончик носа.

— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся Канда, перекатываясь на бок. Было бы неплохо повернуться к солнцу спиной, но оно стояло точно в зените, и избежать его жара становилось невозможным.

— Если ты думаешь, что я опять буду тайком тебе еду таскать, то даже не надейся, — возмущённо пробурчал Алма в ответ. — До сих пор сидеть больно после того, как в последний раз поймали.

— А я тебя и не просил её таскать, — парировал Канда, всё так же не открывая глаз.

Рядом послышалось какое-то шевеление, доски под ними снова заскрипели — Алма, наверное, тоже лёг, раскинув в стороны ноги и руки, как делал это обычно, но проверить правильность своего предположения японец отказался.

Они лежали так какое-то время, молча и не шевелясь, прислушиваясь к гудящей тишине и периодически тяжело вздыхая: Канда раздражённо, злясь на жару и солнце, Алма — наоборот. Они были разными, им нравилась разная еда, разные игры и противоположные типы погоды, но, несмотря на то, что у них не было совершенно ничего общего, каким-то образом они стали друзьями. Точнее, Алма повсюду таскался за Юу и болтал практически без умолку, отказываясь уходить даже после грубости японца или после очередной драки. Со временем Канда просто смирился с тем, что отвязаться от надоедливой компании ему всё равно не удастся, и махнул на мальчишку рукой.

И всё же, _всё же_ , у них было что-то общее. Например, это место — крыша старого, едва ли не разваливающегося сарая — и совместные наказания за постоянные нарушения дисциплины. И эта «ферма», на которой они жили.

— Ю-у-у, — Алма никогда не мог долго молчать, ему надо было обязательно что-то сказать. И даже не важно, ответят ли ему, — он вполне мог обойтись длинным и ничего не значащим монологом, но главное, чтобы не было тихо. Может, это потому, что до фермы он проводил слишком много времени в одиночестве или просто в тишине, не имея никого, с кем можно было бы поболтать? Канда не знал и, честно говоря, знать не хотел. Своих проблем хватало. — Слушай, ты когда-нибудь думал, чем займёшься, когда тебе исполнится шестнадцать?

Юу тяжело выдохнул, прикрывая ладонью глаза и массируя пальцами переносицу. Он выдержал небольшую паузу, то ли собираясь с мыслями, то ли чтобы лишний раз позлить Алму, после чего сел и наконец открыл глаза. Сложив ноги по-турецки, уперевшись руками в крышу и закинув голову назад, Карма сидел перед ним, подставляя лицо солнцу, и слегка улыбался, щурясь. Ему всегда нравилась такая погода, жаркая и сухая, потому что он вечно мёрз.

— Нет, не думал, — помолчав, выдохнул Канда в ответ, опуская голову и глядя на свои мозолистые руки, прикрываясь чёлкой от солнца. — При такой работе, как здесь, и «заботе», мы, скорее всего, не доживём до этого возраста.

— Я бы хотел, — протянул Алма, полностью игнорируя слова Юу (и зачем тогда было спрашивать?!), — поездить по миру, повидать другие места, кроме этого. Найти много новых друзей. Знаешь, говорят, можно ездить без денег, если повезёт и тебя подбросят на попутке.

Канда промолчал. Ему было нечего на это возразить. Алма, казалось, смотрел на мир через какую-то призму, искажающую реальность в более, почти по-детски наивную и простую сторону.

Одно слово — мечтатель.

 

— Эй, Юу?

Голос Алмы звучал глухо, но даже через каменную толщу стены Канда смог различить тонкую, плохо скрытую дрожь и истощённость, пропитавшие его. Наверное, Карма только-только перестал плакать.

— Чего? — разговаривать не хотелось — стоило шевельнуть челюстью, и тупая тяжёлая боль мгновенно просыпалась, обволакивая собой всю правую сторону лица. Щека опухла, треснувшая губа лишь пару минут назад наконец перестала кровоточить и начала неметь.

— Где бы ты хотел жить, когда нас выпустят отсюда?

Канда шевельнулся, подтягивая ноги под себя и плотнее прижимаясь горящей спиной к холодной сырой стене. Благодаря этому боль немного отступала, и всё, о чём можно было беспокоиться, — это о том, как бы не подхватить какую-нибудь заразу. В подвале никто никогда не убирался.

В углу напротив валялась грязная тряпка, на которой он предположительно должен был сидеть, дабы не простыть, но она выглядела слишком омерзительно, а Канда был достаточно упрямым, чтобы, проигнорировав подобную «подачку», усесться прямо на голый пол, местами застеленный давно сгнившей соломой. В отличие от той, что сушилась в старом, полуразвалившемся амбаре, эта не пахла ни солнцем, ни жаром, ни даже прелой травой — она не пахла ничем, только глухой затхлостью вечно сырого подземного помещения. По полу вдоль противоположной стены прокатился серый меховой комочек и скрылся в невидимой щели в тени. Канда сморщил нос и отвернулся, делая вид, что ничего не видел.

Мыши.

— Я бы поехал куда-нибудь, где не так холодно зимой, — донёсся из-за стены голос Алмы, так и не дождавшегося ответа на свой вопрос. Может, он, привыкший к немногословности своего друга, его не особенно и ждал. — Куда-нибудь, где погода не такая разная в течение года, знаешь? Вот было бы здорово уехать куда-нибудь в Европу? В Германию или Францию? Говорят, у них в городах такие чистые улицы, их каждый день моют и убирают, как в домах, и если ты приходишь домой, то тебе даже не надо разуваться — можно ходить в той же обуви, что и на улице, и можно даже залезть на кровать, прямо так.

Канда устало прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову назад и прижимаясь затылком к стене. Он мог бы столько сказать в ответ на этот детский лепет, опровергнуть, — нет, скорее, разбить каждое из этих желаний суровой правдой реальности. Например, «ты не знаешь ни немецкого, ни французского, и вообще никакого, кроме английского, и даже не умеешь читать и писать» или «как ты собираешься добраться до Европы? На попутке? Между нами океан, придурок» или «даже если ты туда доберёшься, какая разница, если жить всё равно на улице?» или его любимое: «Скорее всего, мы сдохнем от столбняка раньше, чем нам стукнет шестнадцать, идиот, раскрой глаза!» Раскрыть ему глаза — вот чего больше всего хотелось Юу. Заставить, наконец, Алму увидеть их жизнь в том свете, в котором видел её он сам, разбить ту самую пресловутую призму, загородившую взгляду Кармы окружающий их мир, и показать всю неприятную, отвратительную и уродливую правду. Канда не хотел быть единственным, пребывающим на дне пассивного созерцания ущербности их существования, не хотел оставаться с реальностью один на один.

Алма продолжал что-то бубнить. Юу не особенно вслушивался в значения слов — звука голоса было достаточно. Он тяжело выдохнул и открыл глаза. Сквозь узкое, больше похожее на прорезь в стене окошко под потолком просачивался солнечный свет, постепенно рассеивающийся во мраке подвала. Но этого хватало для того, чтобы не оказаться в кромешной тьме.

В жизни Юу Карма был чем-то похожим на этот тонкий лучик света — надоедливый для окружающей темноты, режущий привыкшие к сумраку глаза, теряющийся, растворяющийся ближе к самому дну, но всё же с ним становилось чуть легче дышать. Поэтому Канда молчал, позволяя Алме мечтать и улыбаться, бубнить и притворяться, что всё не так уж и плохо.    Если бы совсем никто не смеялся, Канда был уверен, они бы давным-давно задохнулись в своей жалкой жизни.

 

— Какого чёрта, Юу? Обязательно быть таким придурком всё время?! — раздражённый голос Алмы отразился от стен и потолка хлева, перепугав большую часть его обитателей.

— Что-то не нравится? — прошипел Канда в ответ, чувствуя, как в приступе злости его губы искривляются в оскале. — Так тебя никто не держит, просто проваливай!

— В чём дело, правда глаза колет или что? — Алма стоял напротив, яростно пыхтя и то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки, поддаваясь приступу плохо контролируемых эмоций.

— Что провякал?! — прорычал Канда. Он сделал шаг вперёд, раздражённый, разъярённый и доведённый до предела. Его правая рука сжалась вокруг древка старых вил, и несколько острых заноз не упустили возможности впиться в ладонь. Юу сплюнул и отшвырнул вилы в сторону, те приземлились где-то у стенки, с грохотом ударившись о деревянный настил.

— Я сказал, что ты придурок! — не медля ни секунды, выкрикнул Алма. От злости в уголках его глаз блестели слёзы, но он не плакал, наверное, держался из последних сил — его нижняя губа нервно подрагивала. — Придурок и нытик, только и делаешь, что ноешь и ноешь, как всё плохо!

Хватит. В тот момент Канда понял, что с него _хватит_. Он буквально подлетел к мальчишке, стоящему напротив, левой рукой схватил того за грудки, приподнимая над полом, заставляя встать на цыпочки и заводя правый кулак назад для удара.

— Ты! — выдавил он сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. Он с такой силой сжал кулак, что обломанные и неухоженные ногти впились в кожу ладони. — Ты, чёртов сукин сын!

Они ударили одновременно. Кулак Канды нашёл свою цель где-то в районе левого глаза, чудом миновав нос, уже давно украшенный длинным поперечным шрамом, апперкот противника пришёлся Юу точно в челюсть. Оба, ослеплённые болью, оглушённые, отшатнулись в разные стороны и рухнули на пол. Слёзы Алмы наконец брызнули из глаз, из уголка рта Юу стекала тонкая струйка крови от прокушенной губы. И тот, и другой тяжело дышали. Карма, как ни странно, пришёл в себя первым, выплюнул какую-то последнюю реплику, которую Канда, больше озабоченный звоном в ушах, не потрудился услышать, после чего, шатаясь, поднялся и торопливо покинул хлев, свернув на выходе в сторону, противоположную дому.

Юу ещё немного посидел, остывая и собираясь с мыслями. Когда в голове перестало шуметь, он поднял руку, утёр кровь, вместо этого только размазав её по всей щеке, и задумчиво провел языком по зубам. Нет, всё было на месте и ничего не шаталось.

Когда каждый день, несколько лет подряд, занят таким адским сельским трудом, постепенно наращиваешь приличную силу удара, даже несмотря на то, что тебе всего одиннадцать. Ну, или где-то около того, Юу не был уверен в своём возрасте.

Конечно, в целом это была далеко не первая их ссора и даже не первая драка, но последние несколько месяцев между ними шли гладко, до сегодняшнего дня. И всё же японец не чувствовал себя виноватым или ответственным, хотя и удовлетворения, какое бывает после того, как выпускаешь на волю всё накопившееся на душе за долгое время, тоже не испытывал. Если честно, ему казалось, что все чувства, сама его _способность чувствовать_ онемела так же, как немеет лицо после оглушающей оплеухи. Ему было никак, и то, что произошло, было лишь очередным фактом его затяжного и упрямого существования.

Канда встал на ноги, отошёл к стене и поднял брошенные вилы, возвращаясь к работе. Собрать старое подгнившее сено в хлеву — выполнено. Застелить пол новым — только наполовину. Конечно, после того, как Алма наплевал на всё и скрылся неизвестно где оплакивать свои жизненные взгляды, Канда знал, что не успеет справиться с задачей в поставленные сроки, как знал и то, что влетит за это им обоим. Что ж, пропустить ужин, быть отхлёстанным ремнём или хворостиной и провести ночь запертым в подвале? Не в первый и не в последний раз. Мальчик подхватил вилами очередной пучок сена и перенёс его ближе к установленной кормушке, длинной и глубокой, похожей на корыто. Над ней вилось несколько мух, тёмная изнутри поверхность неприятно матово поблёскивала высыхающей жидкостью, но была пустой. Юу тряхнул вилы, пытаясь равномерно рассыпать по полу сено, но как бы он ни старался, его взгляд возвращался к одному и тому же месту. Канда остановил свою работу, обошёл кормушку кругом, задумчиво и внимательно разглядывая её внутреннюю поверхность, словно пытаясь там что-то найти. Хлев и кормушка сами по себе не казались чем-то странным на первый взгляд, как, наверное, и всё ранчо в целом. Или ферма? Плантация? Юу не особенно разбирался в таких вещах. У них было огромное поле, засеянное пшеницей и кукурузой, было маленькое поле, засеянное чем попало, а также большое поголовье разного скота. Рабочей силы всегда не хватало, поэтому «добропорядочная» семья, из поколения в поколение державшая это место, брала под своё крыло бездомных мальчиков и девочек с улиц крупных городов. Так здесь оказался и Юу, полуживой от голода и пребывавший не совсем в сознании, подобранный на улице несколько лет назад. Так же здесь оказался и Алма, которого Канда повстречал уже после своего не такого уж и быстрого выздоровления. У них не было документов, и никто не оформлял опеку на детей, их не навещали социальные работники. Не было врачей, только ветеринар, заглядывающий с периодичностью раз в три-четыре месяца и всегда скорее пьяный, чем нет. Несколько раз появлялся шериф, брал, не скрываясь, пачку денег и уезжал, не заглядывая дальше ворот, у которых останавливал машину. Время от времени приезжали старые, разваливающиеся на ходу пикапы, за рулём которых сидели владельцы соседних ферм, по виду ничем не отличающиеся от владельцев этой. Иногда они привозили с собой таких же брошенных обществом детей, иногда кого-то увозили с собой, и о них больше никто никогда не слышал.

Мистер и миссис Берт (Юу не был уверен в том, что они не приходились друг другу, как минимум, двоюродными братом и сестрой), их взрослый, почти тридцатилетний сын Эд и младший брат мистера Берта Лой считали себя людьми, что называется, «старой закалки» и поклонниками строгой дисциплины. Канда считал их больными на голову ублюдками, живущими за счёт бесплатной рабочей силы, детского труда и помешанными на садизме. Их не особенно волновало здоровье проживающих на территории фермы детей до тех пор, пока те окупали съедаемый за ужином хлеб. Нарушение установленного порядка каралось в зависимости от степени его серьёзности, но, как правило, члены семьи Берт укладывались в четыре опции: дополнительная работа, лишение еды, порка ремнём или хворостиной, подвал. Канда за время пребывания здесь умудрился пройти через все четыре и далеко не раз, но, несмотря на то, каким «неблагодарным отродьем Дьявола, плюющим на оказанные ему внимание и доброе расположение» (как часто выражалась миссис Берт) он был, избавляться от него никто не торопился. Юу был выносливым и упрямым, физический труд закалил его тело, со временем превратив мальчика в хорошего работника. Семья Берт полагала, что проще запереть его в подвале на очередную ночь, чем лишиться лишних рук. Алма же, с другой стороны… Может, ему просто везло, а может, он не был настолько плох, насколько считал Канда.

Быть может, Юу не следовало срываться на Карме сегодня, в конце концов, тот не сделал ничего, что вышло бы за рамки того, к чему он уже успел привыкнуть. Просто, как и обычно, болтал без остановки, мечтая о будущем, о том, как поедет смотреть мир и заведёт себе побольше друзей. Он не был виноват в том, что всё, о чём думал Канда, — это тело девятилетнего Теда (кажется, так его звали), которое он видел вчерашним вечером лежащим в кормушке, под которой сегодня они разбрасывали сено.

Тед пробыл у них недолго, всего пару месяцев, но за это время Канда понял о мальчике две вещи. Первое — Тед был неуклюжим, и второе — у Теда было слабое здоровье.

Это был привычный для них всех сценарий: мальчик случайно перевернул бидон с помоями, предназначенный для свиней, за что получил ремня и оказался в подвале. В ту ночь не было особенно холодно — стояла середина лета. Не было дождя и даже тумана, но из подвала Тед вышел сгорающим от жара — его уставшее тело наконец сдалось. Мальчика унесли куда-то на второй этаж дома, куда запрещалось ходить без разрешения, а два дня спустя сказали, что его увезли в город и положили в больницу. На следующее утро потрепанный пикап с облупившейся зелёной краской, сквозь которую местами проступали пятна ржавчины, чихая старым мотором, привёз нового мальчика, постарше (который тоже не задержался надолго). Канде было плевать, такое случалось не один раз. В отличие от Алмы, Юу никогда не задавался вопросом о том, куда деваются дети, отработавшие своё, не интересовался их будущим и не фантазировал о том, повезло ли им быть усыновлёнными или удочерёнными хорошей настоящей семьёй. Алма был мечтателем, который смотрел на мир сквозь призму детского оптимизма, Канда был реалистом, пробующим горечь жизни на вкус. Он знал, что дети, работающие на ферме, просто никогда не видели мёртвых тел, только и всего.

Ночью Юу проснулся от того, что услышал чьи-то шаги по скрипучим доскам коридора, что, в общем-то, и не было удивительным, потому что _весь этот чёртов дом_ скрипел так, словно собирался развалиться в любую минуту, устроив своим обитателям один большой сюрприз. Японец бесшумно выскользнул из своей постели, подождал, пока шаги стихнут, и выглянул в окно. Ему бы так и не удалось ничего разглядеть, но человек (кто-то из мужчин Берт) взял с собой электрический фонарик, весело пляшущий пятном света в темноте. Зачем кому-то идти в хлев среди ночи? Канда не знал и, немного помедлив, принимая решение, отправился следом, чтобы выяснить. Красться во мраке было до неприличия легко — видно его не было, а жухлая трава скрадывала шаги. Осторожничать пришлось только у самого хлева — Лой (а это был он) включил лампочку. Старая, висящая под потолком, в паутине и загаженная мухами, она не давала много света, но и этого хватило для того, чтобы прильнувший снаружи к щели между досками Юу смог разглядеть большой мешок, перекинутый через плечо мужчины. В такие обычно складывают просушенную от влажной земли картошку, но Берт, подошедший к пустующей кормушке, вывалил из него отнюдь не порцию овощей.

 _Оно_ вывалилось неаккуратно и слишком быстро для того, чтобы можно было с уверенностью сказать, что это не обман зрения, но кормушка была недостаточно широкой, и тонкая бледная детская ручка свесилась через край. Лой вытряхнул мешок, перекинул его через шею, словно шарф, наклонился и, с небрежностью ухватив за кончик пальца, уложил конечность внутрь. Перед уходом он отряхнул ладони и не забыл выключить свет. Ворота хлева скрипнули, и луч фонаря затанцевал в ночном мраке ещё раз, удаляясь в сторону дома.

Лой что-то насвистывал себе под нос.

Канда сидел на своем месте, не двигаясь, слушая хрюканье и чавканье, просачивающиеся сквозь стены хлева.

« _Свиней очень удобно держать, на самом деле_ , — внезапно вспомнил Юу слова миссис Берт, — _ведь они едят всё, даже собственных поросят_ ».

Он просидел так практически до самого рассвета, не чувствуя ничего, кроме глухой опустошённости и навалившейся усталости, но не физической, а той, какую испытывают люди, измотанные собственным существованием. Он размышлял над тем, что было бы неплохо уснуть и больше никогда не просыпаться, правда, тогда он, скорее всего, закончил бы так же, как Тед. Это была единственная мысль, заставившая Юу подняться и вернуться обратно в дом. Он успел скользнуть в постель за несколько минут до подъёма.

Когда сегодня Алма разговорился о счастливом будущем, Канда сорвался, и они подрались. Теперь он стоял у пресловутой кормушки, глядя в неё и думая о том, что она совсем, _совсем_ не похожа на могилу.

Не похожа на гроб.

Не похожа на смерть.

_Если не знать._

В тёмном углу хлева, подальше от света, на полу, подтянув колени к груди, сидел маленький, бледный, полупрозрачный Тед. Он тоненько всхлипывал, и по его полупрозрачным щекам текли полупрозрачные слёзы. Канда открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что всё в порядке и его больше не накажут, но слова застряли в горле, отказываясь быть озвученными. Почувствовав себя идиотом, мальчик закрыл рот и невольно вздрогнул, когда заметил высокую непропорциональную тёмную фигуру, просочившуюся сквозь стену. Её движения были неуклюжими, ломаными и неестественными, она словно рывками передвигалась вперёд, всё ближе и ближе к своей всхлипывающей цели. Следом за первой фигурой появилась ещё одна, затем ещё и ещё. Лишённые лиц и похожие на нелепые, нарисованные неумелой рукой человеческие силуэты, они собирались со всех сторон, кольцом окружая Теда и обходя Канду по широкой дуге. Они не издавали звуков и от того казались ещё более жуткими и страшными. Их было много, и очень скоро Юу больше не мог видеть Теда за ними.

Сжав в руке вилы, он развернулся и молча вышел из хлева.

 

— Эй, Юу? — Алма почти расплющил нос о мутное стекло, выглядывая наружу. Сегодня они закончили чуть раньше и вместо того, чтобы пойти и сообщить об этом, не сговариваясь, решили остаться здесь до того момента, пока отпущенное им время не выйдет, иначе несомненно получили бы новое задание. Немного отдыха им не помешало бы. Канда обернулся к Карме и невольно сморщил нос в накатившем на него приступе отвращения — рядом с мальчиком стояла уже знакомая тёмная фигура.

Юу затруднялся сказать, как и когда это случилось впервые, а главное, _почему_ , но видеть тёмные безликие силуэты, снующие по пустынным улицам безразличного города, он стал лет в восемь или девять. Поначалу они, конечно, вызывали панику и вводили его в ступор, заставляя задаваться вопросами, на которые у него не было ответов, но сейчас он уже в некоторой степени привык к ним. Да, они по-прежнему пугали, особенно когда собирались толпами в одном месте, но большей частью вызывали чувство сильнейшего отвращения. Канда не имел ни малейшего понятия, что это были за создания, в чём был смысл их существования, откуда они приходили и куда девались, но кое-что он знал. Например, то, что их было много, может, даже больше, чем людей; что им не было нужды прятаться в темноте, как это часто показывают в фильмах или пишут в книгах; что им было совершенно всё равно, где находиться и в какое время суток — они могли просочиться сквозь абсолютно любое препятствие, словно его и нет, в том числе и опуститься под землю. Иногда, когда Юу видел, как такая фигура просто замирала на месте, а затем начинала медленно проваливаться вниз сквозь поверхность земли, будто знаменитость, которую спускают под сцену на специальной платформе, он невольно думал о том, что существо спускалось в Ад. Честно говоря, созерцая подобное зрелище, было слишком трудно прийти к какому-то другому выводу.

Словно вечно голодные хищники, они выслеживали своих жертв, тех, кто тонул в собственном страдании, барахтался и не мог выбраться. Безликими палачами, незаметными убийцами являлись к людям и утаскивали живых на самое дно существования, лишая воздуха, капля за каплей выжимая из них волю к жизни и борьбе. Тёмные силуэты, раскрывающие объятия тем несчастным, которые, достигнув грани своей реальности, добровольно делали последний шаг, переступая черту. Неважно как: был ли это прыжок в пропасть, яд, острое лезвие или спущенный курок, в конце всех ждало только одно — полупрозрачные руки безликих карикатурно-уродливых силуэтов. Страдание было их пищей, и потому они приходили на смерть, как стервятники, слетающиеся к смердящему трупу, чтобы кормиться и становиться сильнее. Словно облако живой тени, они блуждали по кладбищам, больницам, вокзалам и аэропортам, детским приютам и домам для престарелых…

Канда старался избегать толп. Чем меньше было людей, тем меньше вокруг было этих существ.

На ферме, куда он попал, не было большой толпы, но двое или трое силуэтов, словно надсмотрщики, всегда были где-то поблизости. Иногда, когда очередной ребёнок покидал их общество, существ появлялось гораздо-гораздо больше, как в тот раз, с Тедом. Иногда они приходили для того, чтобы поглотить душу, потерявшую свой путь на небеса.

Юу передёрнуло, и он постарался отогнать воспоминание прочь. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы вместо этого сосредоточиться на что-то весело бубнящем Алме, но так и не смог уловить смысла в его словах. Маячащая рядом с мальчиком тёмная фигура не давала отвлечься.

_Значило ли это, что с некоторых пор душа Алмы начала страдать больше, чем раньше?_

 

— Юу? — донеслось с другой стороны стены, и Канда вздохнул.

Они оба снова сидели в подвале — Юу за то, что «прилагал недостаточно усилий в работе», Алма за то, что был пойман при попытке просунуть бутерброд через заменяющую окошко узкую прорезь в стене. В целом, всё было как и всегда: тот же подвал, та же стена да грязная тряпка, к которой Канда отказывался прикасаться принципиально. Солнце садилось, и кусочек неба, который было видно отсюда, снизу, окрасился в приятный розово-красный оттенок. Такой цвет не казался зловещим и больше напоминал какие-нибудь цветы, чем что-то ещё.

— Эй, Юу, ты не спишь? — снова позвал Алма. На этот раз в его голосе не было слышно беззаботной мечтательности или улыбки вообще, если на то пошло. Он звучал устало и немного пусто, больше похоже на самого Юу, и Канде это совершенно не нравилось.

Было бы лучше, если бы Карма продолжал быть смеющимся идиотом.

— Нет, не сплю.

— Юу, я тут подумал…

Он сделал паузу, и Канда не стал торопить его с продолжением своей мысли. Может, он не хотел слышать то, что собеседник собирался ему сказать. Может, он и так знал, какие слова должны последовать, и считал, что озвучивать их нет нужды…

Может, Юу отвлёкся на то, чтобы проследить за тем, как с противоположной от него стороны сквозь стену просочилась безликая рисованная фигура, остановилась на секунду и затем, покрыв одним движением полтора метра, прошла сквозь стену, к которой Юу прислонился спиной. К Алме. За последние час или два это была уже третья.

— Я тут подумал… — снова начал Карма, и голос его звучал глухо и безнадёжно. Канда закрыл глаза. — Давай убежим?

Как?

— Мы могли бы идти ночью, я думаю. До шоссе. А потом, может, поймали бы попутку или придумали что-нибудь уже там, на месте, — продолжил Алма, не смущаясь отсутствия какого-либо ответа на своё предложение. — Мы могли бы подзаработать немного в городе, теперь нас куда-нибудь да взяли бы, раз мы стали старше. А потом можно было бы поехать в другое место, подальше, ближе к океану, например. Давай, а?

Под конец его голос опустился до еле различимого шёпота, и Канда заставил себя сделать вид, что он совершенно точно не слышал надломленного полувсхлипа где-то в самой середине. Юу думал о том, что судьба и жизнь были несправедливы к ним с самого начала. Из них двоих это он сейчас должен был сидеть, окружённый гротескными существами, поднявшимися, видимо, из самых глубин Преисподней, а не Алма. Не Алма, который всегда улыбался, ослеплённый какой-то странной чистой наивностью к окружающему миру, полный мечтаний и светлых взглядов на будущее. Из них двоих именно Канда должен был сейчас опускаться на дно своих сомнений и разбитых надежд, а к Алме… А к этому идиоту _они_ не должны были приближаться _никогда._

Чертовски колючая ирония, потому что именно Юу существа стремились обходить стороной.

Той ночью шёл дождь — это Юу запомнил хорошо. Сбегающая по стене холодная и грязная вода, скапливающаяся на земле и растекающаяся по небольшой подвальной комнатке, сырой холод, крадущийся по ступням вверх, обхватывающий руки, спину, голову, сильная неконтролируемая дрожь и какой-то животный беспричинный страх, блуждающий на задворках сознания, — всё это стало последними яркими и отчётливыми воспоминаниями о том времени. Всю ночь Канда слушал незатыкающегося Алму, тот звучал практически так же, как и раньше, почти беззаботно, почти радостно и почти улыбаясь при этом. Он рассказывал всё, что приходило ему в голову, любой образ или мысль, иногда что-то напевал. Они оба провели здесь достаточно времени, чтобы знать, что в отличие от того закутка, в котором сидел Канда, в комнатушке Алмы было хотя бы сухо — вся дождевая вода, подчиняясь особенностям неровного рельефа земли снаружи, стекала к Юу. В тот раз, сидя в скапливающейся воде, Канда продержался почти до самого рассвета. Когда дождь закончился и небо немного расчистилось, осветившись по-утреннему холодными лучами солнца, сознание Канды, поддавшись лихорадке, охватившей его тело, скользнуло в темноту. С того момента он приходил в себя дважды, прежде чем проснуться окончательно. В первый раз, открыв глаза, он увидел над собой белый потолок, и, если честно, в голову ему не пришло ни одной, пусть и совсем короткой или неразборчивой мысли. В сознании царила благословенная пустота, и мозг не предпринимал никакой активной деятельности, кроме как принятие к сведению простого факта: над ним был потолок. Потолок был белым.

В ушах шумело, а перед глазами всё расплывалось, он чувствовал себя плохо и, пожалуй, предпочёл бы снова впасть в забытье, чем терпеть своё нынешнее состояние. Тошнило, очень сильно, а голова казалась тяжёлой и пустой. Тело ломило тупой, не останавливающейся болью, и далеко не сразу мальчик понял, что его слегка трясёт. Но даже придя в сознание, он не мог сказать, было ли ему холодно или, наоборот, жарко. Пересилив себя, он повернул голову набок и увидел стоящую у кровати миссис Берт. Она держала в руках градусник и, щурясь, пыталась разглядеть на нём тонкую ртутную полоску.

— Ну, что там? — послышался откуда-то сбоку голос Лоя, который не попадал в поле зрения Канды.

— Пока что рано говорить, — ответила женщина, откладывая градусник в сторону. — Думаю, если температура не начнёт снижаться через пару часов, будет лучше усыпить его.

Юу моргнул — на какой-то момент показалось, что у своей постели он снова увидел маленького Теда, но как только он открыл глаза, видение исчезло. Впрочем, оно сменилось другим, и, может, это было бредом, причиной которому стал жар, но Канда вдруг отчётливо увидел хлев, освещённый грязной тусклой лампочкой, болтающейся под крышей, длинную узкую кормушку и тело, лежащее в ней. Тёмные, нестриженные и неухоженные волосы свисали через край, тонкими прядками падали на худое лицо, остававшееся неизменно бледным, несмотря на всё то время, что он проводил под солнцем, руки и ноги были сложены в неудобной позе, чтобы поместились внутрь. Канда видел себя, своё мёртвое тело, лежащее в кормушке, и толстых свиней, торопливо подбирающихся к нему, дабы набить себе брюхо.

_Таким будет его конец (?)_

Он был уверен, что вот сейчас-то его и стошнит, но вместо этого он расхохотался ломаным безумным смехом и смеялся, словно сумасшедший, до тех пор, пока, истощённый болезнью, снова не потерял сознание.

 

Когда Канда открыл глаза во второй раз, его мозг уже был способен мыслить более ясно и рационально, несмотря на всё ещё окутывающий разум туман усталости и сонливости. Юу был уверен, практически ждал того, что увидит над собой грязные, измазанные его собственной кровью рыла свиней и края пресловутой кормушки, но вместо этого перед ним оказались растрёпанные волосы Алмы.

Карма, пыхтя и что-то бурча себе под нос, тащил его на спине, поддерживая под коленями и время от времени прижимая подбородком соскальзывающие с плеч руки. Сил у Канды не было даже на то, чтобы просто повернуть голову или хоть что-то сказать, и единственное, что он мог, — это слушать бубнёж тащившего его мальчишки и пытаться успеть осмыслить его слова. Вокруг было темно — стояла ночь, и они пробирались через поле пшеницы. Где-то позади раздавались голоса семьи Берт, кричащие им остановиться, но Алма, всхлипывая и, словно поцарапанная пластинка, повторяя: «Я спасу тебя, Юу», продолжал упрямо идти вперёд. В какой-то момент баритон мистера Берта прозвучал особенно громко и близко — он что-то выкрикнул, и слова его были полны некой злорадной прокуренной радости, а потом, практически мгновение спустя, Алму швырнуло вперёд и вниз.

Наверное, их всё-таки догнали.

Карма упал, и Юу соскользнул с его спины, кубарем покатившись по земле. Он мог бы встать и попытаться бежать, бросив Алму, если бы у него были силы. Он мог бы встать и сначала рвануться к Карме, чтобы спасти своего единственного друга, потому что без него и его улыбки становилось невозможно дышать. Он мог бы…

_Но он не мог._

Его тело, словно кукольное, обессилевшее от болезни и голода, оставалось лежать в той позе, в которой замерло: голова повёрнута к небу, надоедливая, слишком длинная чёлка лезет в глаза, руки и ноги распластаны по земле.

Звезд видно не было, облака затянули весь небосвод.

Стоило опустить взгляд, как его грубо дёрнули вверх, поднимая на руки. В ушах снова зашумело, и словно сквозь вату до него донёсся голос Алмы, зовущего его по имени. Глаза Юу закрылись, и он почувствовал, как сознание снова скользнуло в объятия беспамятства. Последним, что он увидел, были кружащие вокруг них, тёмные даже в ночи безликие силуэты.

Не один. Не два. И не уже привычные три.

 _Десятки_.

 

Пробуждение оказалось для него тяжёлым и долгим, и это было странно, потому что Канда привык просыпаться за считанные секунды. Его сознание и тело отходили ото сна практически одновременно, одинаково стремительно приходили в полную готовность к предстоящему дню — у семьи Берт долго не поспишь. Едва солнце показывалось над горизонтом и надоедливый петух, потерявший некогда глаз в одной из многочисленных схваток со своими сородичами, начинал голосить под окнами, для всех живущих на ферме наступал подъём, знаменующий долгий день впереди, полный тяжёлого и неблагодарного труда. Поэтому Юу просто привык, слыша хриплое кукареканье, обрывать сон и, открыв глаза, садиться на постели. Он не зевал, не потягивался и не выкраивал ещё пары минут, чтобы поваляться на жёсткой и неудобной, но всё-таки кровати.

На этот раз всё было иначе. Казалось, над ним сгустилась толща непроглядной и вязкой темноты, тёплой и уютной. Она мягко колыхалась вокруг подобно воде, но отсюда не хотелось возвращаться в реальность, не хотелось сопротивляться тихому баюканью, еле слышной колыбельной без слов и без музыки. Здесь был покой, и не было никакой возможности заставить себя добровольно его покинуть. Чудилось, будто откуда-то сверху пробивались тонкие мутные лучики слабого света. Они касались век почти неосязаемым теплом, и это настойчиво не давало погрузиться в оковы сна окончательно.

_Зачем? Зачем просыпаться, если можно вечно спать?_

Канда с трудом поднял руку — тело почти не слушалось, и безвольная кисть оказалась перед глазами на пути света. Так лучше.

_Зачем возвращаться туда, где ты никому не нужен? Зачем, если можно провести вечность здесь, в тишине, тепле и покое?_

Сон, словно заботливая мать, обнял его, сжимая в бережных объятиях, укачивая дитя, никогда не знавшее ласки.

_Здесь ты больше не будешь страдать. Никто не отберёт у тебя то, что дорого. Больше не нужно готовить себя к наказанию. Никто не поднимет на тебя голос или руку. Здесь ты желанен. Здесь тебя ждали._

Его сознание, будто лодочка в шторм, то поднималось из глубин, ближе к свету, что нещадно жёг отвыкшие от него глаза, то снова опускалось ко дну, в покой, тишину и тепло. То просыпалось, то вновь сдавалось на милость ласкового забытья. Он проводил какое-то время то наверху, то внизу — долго или нет, определить было невозможно, но с каждым таким подъёмом и погружением Юу уставал всё больше и больше, и очередной провал в беспамятство уже не приносил долгожданного облегчения и отдыха. Вместо этого тело начинало ныть, словно после дня особенно тяжелой физической работы, а ухватиться за расплывающиеся бесформенными образами мысли становилось все сложнее. Казалось, минуты ясности наступали все реже и с каждым разом становились все короче, и потому Канда не успевал даже захотеть очнуться, вновь и вновь соскальзывая в липкий, но обманчиво комфортный сон.

Мальчик вздохнул и медленно моргнул, не имея воли сражаться. Теперь, когда он узнал, что такое покой, ему больше не хотелось сопротивляться, потому что опустить наконец руки было так просто. Так… _легко._ Он бы проиграл, но так ли это? Может быть, в этом и был весь смысл? Чтобы сдаться. Потому что…

_… а зачем? Ради чего?_

Он был готов вернуться ко сну. Память, убаюканная ласковым шёпотом, не могла назвать причин, ради которых стоило рваться к свету, так же как не могла чётко сказать, _почему_ он стремился уснуть. Он не помнил, _кто_ он, не помнил, какой была его жизнь до этого долгого плавания в темноте, чем он жил и как. Всё, что казалось знакомым, — это громадная усталость, словно он вёл нескончаемо длинную войну, выходя из одного сражения и тут же вступая в новое, каждый день. И теперь пришла пора отдыха. Быть может, его битва подошла к своему завершению. Быть может, будучи таким хорошим солдатом, он наконец заслужил свою награду — закрыть глаза и просто всё отпустить. Юу так и поступил бессильно опуская руку, позволяя свету снова коснуться сомкнутых век. Вот так, теперь о нём можно было забыть, он больше не беспокоил, не раздражал сетчатку, и можно было позволить своему телу скользнуть в ожидающую его колыбель сна.

_— Ты не хочешь жить? Разве ты не хочешь жить?_

Канда открыл глаза. Голос звучал совсем близко, словно кто-то говорил ему прямо в ухо, но рядом по-прежнему никого не было. Но голос… Он же его слышал, ему же не показалось, потому что пропустить малейший звук в такой тишине было невозможно. Юу растерянно моргнул, пытаясь прояснить зрение. Даже то небольшое количество света, что здесь было, теперь расплывалось перед ним пятнами. Мальчик огляделся.

_— Ты хочешь остаться здесь навсегда?_

Голос не был ни мужским, ни женским и казался безэмоциональным, словно вовсе был ненастоящим. Даже вопросительная интонация казалась искусственной, слишком идеальной — механическим повышением тона без какой-либо толики интереса, свойственной разумным живым существам. Вокруг по-прежнему никого не было, и Канда нахмурился. Кто-то говорил с ним, прячась где-то в складках реальности, не желая себя показывать, нарушая драгоценный покой, и это злило.

_— Ты не хочешь сражаться, потому что не знаешь зачем. Они не дают тебе вспомнить, но я разбужу твою память._

Японец дёрнулся — ему показалось, что в темноте он увидел очертания какого-то силуэта. Мальчик прищурился, стараясь получше разглядеть скрывающееся существо, но как только образ начал проясняться, всё пространство вокруг качнулось, словно при землетрясении. Конечно, увидеть это здесь было невозможно, но Юу отчётливо почувствовал сильный толчок, похожий на волну. Сонливость начала быстро спадать, и он вдруг встрепенулся, озираясь вокруг. Ему больше не нравилась темнота. Если подумать, она никогда ему не нравилась — слишком уж напоминала пресловутый подвал, особенно по ночам. Свет Канде нравился больше, потому что в жизни у него был свой собственный маленький источник света. С широкой улыбкой идиота, с раздражающим голосом, вечно зовущим его по имени. С тёплыми карими глазами и растрёпанными тёмными волосами. Его единственный дорогой и близкий друг.

— Алма…

Имя слетело с губ Канды почти не слышно, голос был слишком сиплым и не слушался. Казалось, он молчал так давно, что попросту разучился говорить, но и этого тихого звука хватило, чтобы расколоть стоящую тишину. Темнота содрогнулась, задрожала, зажужжала потревоженным ульем, задышала опасностью. Юу позволил себе опустить голову и посмотреть под ноги, туда, куда так хотел упасть ещё несколько минут назад. Мрак больше не казался приветливым и ласковым: снизу шевелилась тёмная масса безликих человекоподобных силуэтов. Словно внушающий отвращение клубок копошащихся змей или жуков, они бездумно толкались, стараясь подняться, залезть повыше и тут же проваливаясь вниз, под десятки и сотни таких же извивающихся тел, ползали друг по другу, ища способ оттолкнуться от подвернувшейся спины и освободиться. Они задирали вверх отростки, напоминающие слишком вытянутые головы, и хотя у них не было ртов, Юу был уверен, что слышал непрекращающийся вой множества глоток, всеобщий стон обречённости и ненависти, горечи и зависти, желания и безумного стремления только к одному: схватить, поймать, утащить к себе и сделать таким же, заставить так же страдать, так же ненавидеть и вечно сожалеть, желать невозможного и нести такую же судьбу остальным, пока всё живое не постигнет подобная участь.

Канда содрогнулся от отвращения, инстинктивно поджимая под себя ноги, стараясь как можно больше отдалиться от этих созданий. Внутренности скрутило в сильнейшем приступе тошноты, не от боли или страха, а от того, насколько противно ему было видеть это противоестественное, ненормальное зрелище. Сама мысль о том, что он мог стать его частью, повергала не просто в ужас, а в какое-то непонятное состояние отторжения происходящего, граничащее с помешательством. Хотелось содрать с себя кожу, потому что Юу чувствовал себя неимоверно _грязным_ и был уверен, что это ощущение останется с ним на всю жизнь, как бы часто и с какой яростью он ни тёр собственное тело мочалкой. Хотелось вывернуться наизнанку, лишь бы только избежать всего этого, лишь бы очиститься. Эта _грязь, нечистота_ проникала сквозь кожу, просачивалась в мышцы, в кости, в самую глубину его тела. Было страшно. Было _так страшно,_ как никогда до этого, и ничто не могло сравниться с этим чувством безраздельного ужаса и беспомощности, когда понимаешь, что _что бы ты ни сделал — это **бесполезно**_. Юу не знал, что предпринять дальше, он больше не хотел находиться здесь, хотел вернуться к ставшей уже привычной жизни. Пусть далеко не такой хорошей, какой она могла бы быть, но всё-таки жизни. Он вдруг вспомнил, что в ней было много вещей, ради которых стоило ждать новый день. Например, рассветы и закаты, как бы сопливо-поэтично это ни звучало. Например, неудобная и не очень тёплая, но всё-таки постель, а не холодный асфальт улиц. Не очень вкусная и не особенно сытная еда, но зато каждый день, утром, днём и вечером. И главное, ещё был Алма — человек, заставляющий его ненавидеть свою жизнь чуть меньше, заставляющий его почти улыбаться и о-очень редко, но смеяться. Кто-то, кто ждал, когда Юу проснётся, когда обратит на него внимание, радующийся, когда можно было просто побыть рядом. Сердце Канды забилось, словно сумасшедшее, и грудь сдавило обручем незнакомое до этого момента чувство. Было больно и тяжело, дыхание, и так давно сбившееся, теперь вырывалось из горла сдавленными короткими хрипами. Теперь, когда возможность всё потерять была предоставлена, он вдруг перестал понимать, почему так стремился к этому. Почему хотел уйти, когда вокруг было столько всего, ради чего стоило остаться.

_Сожаление._

Тем, что он чувствовал помимо страха и отвращения, было сильнейшее сожаление об упущенных и отвергнутых им же самим возможностях и времени. Стон, доносящийся снизу всё это время, стал громче, послышалось рычание и повизгивание, будто голодной своре диких собак показали кусок свежего мяса, до которого нельзя было дотянуться. Что-то защекотало кожу рук, и Канда замер, широко распахнув глаза. Ощущение не проходило, и ему было просто _необходимо_ увидеть руки, убедиться, что с ними всё в порядке, но в то же время он предчувствовал, **_знал_** , что его глазам предстанет что-то ужасающее. Тело сотрясала сильная дрожь, и, собравшись с силами, мальчик всё же решился и поднял руки перед собой, потому что альтернативный вариант казался ещё хуже.

Сердце, стучавшее так быстро, что от этого боль не только растекалась по грудной клетке, но и плавно начинала переходить на левое плечо, остановилось. На несколько секунд Канда перестал дышать. _Ужас,_ животный _ужас_ и паника, слепая и всепоглощающая, обрушились на него, сминая последние барьеры рассудка, стирая все границы реальности, захватывая и проглатывая, растворяя в себе и безумии. Какое-то время он бездумно пялился на медленно темнеющую кожу, на то, как что-то копошилось _под ней_ , словно множество маленьких змей или насекомых, порождая своими движениями это назойливое ощущение неприятного зуда и щекотки. Канда всхлипнул. Никогда до этого он не плакал, предпочитая контролировать эмоции, зная, что, раз показав слабость, только усугубит своё положение, буквально нарисовав на своей спине прицел для тех, кто считает себя сильнее. Но здесь… _здесь и сейчас_ он не знал ничего, кроме беспредельного _ужаса._ Если до этого момента он был уверен, что достиг самого пика страха, который только мог быть достигнут человеком, то он определённо был дураком. Потому что в эту секунду перед Кандой открылась простая истина: страх (ужас и паника) **_беспределен._** Пальцы правой руки сами собой вцепились в кожу левой, короткие обломанные ногти вонзились с достаточной силой, чтобы пошла кровь. Он собирался собственноручно содрать с себя кожу, если потребуется, только бы избавиться от того, что гнездилось под ней.

 _Юу всхлипнул ещё раз_ , и этот тихий звук громоподобным эхом раскатился в темноте, оглушая и заставляя потерять ориентацию в пространстве. По щекам ручьём потекли горячие слёзы, на которые мальчик не обратил никакого внимания, занятый лишь одной целью: содрать- _содрать_ - ** _содрать_** и стряхнуть _это_ с себя, чем бы оно ни было. Его тело вдруг потянуло вниз, и свободное парение сменилось стремительным падением прямиком в распростёртые объятия ждущих мучений, туда, где его хотели, где его _жаждали._ Он даже не сразу понял, что что-то в его ситуации изменилось, не заметил свиста в ушах и взметнувшихся волос, судорожно расцарапывая собственную плоть в кровавое месиво, а когда понял, было уже поздно.

 _«Нет!» —_ единственное слово, которое сумело пробиться сквозь туман паники в голове, но сознание уцепилось за него, как за соломинку.

Нет-нет-нет, он не хотел падать, не хотел _туда!_

_Пожалуйста, только не туда!_

Канда поднял голову и увидел над собой удаляющийся силуэт, который так и не смог отчётливо рассмотреть до этого. Но сейчас, когда быстро гаснущий поток света оказался гораздо выше, вычерчивая больше деталей незнакомого образа, мальчику показалось, что он увидел распростёртые в воздухе крылья.

Птица?

Ангел?

Он не хотел падать, не хотел становиться ещё одним из этих существ, отторгал саму мысль, как тело отторгает яд. Юу моргнул и протянул разодранную руку вверх то ли в молчаливой мольбе, то ли в обречённом прощании — он не знал и сам.

 _— Юу, —_ снова раздался неживой голос в его голове, перекрыв торжествующий победу рёв, поднимающийся снизу, — _ты хочешь жить?_

Теперь этот вопрос казался глупым, и каким-то образом Канда умудрился выдавить ответ. Хотел ли он жить? Хотел ли?!

— Да!

Крылья вдруг оказались прямо перед ним, перья коснулись лица, а кончиков пальцев вытянутой руки — что-то холодное и металлическое. Голоса под ним задохнулись в крике отчаяния, и падение остановилось. В голове гудело, в горле пересохло, под кожей больше ничего не ползало, и страх медленно уступал место спокойной уверенности и холодной решимости сражаться до последнего.

 _— Я буду твоей Чистой Силой,_ — сказал голос, и ничего не понявший из этого Канда, по-прежнему не видя ничего, кроме перьев, молча кивнул, крепче сжимая металлический предмет у себя в руке. _— Проснись, Юу._

Всё вокруг потонуло в ослепляющей вспышке света, и Канда открыл глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Привет.  
> Я начал писать Границы очень давно, и одно время даже выкладывал их. Теперь, спустя столько лет, я решил отредактировать их и выложить снова. Моему любимому фандому и моему ОТП не хватает активности.  
> Хочу поблагодарить свою великолепную бету - если бы не ты, эта глава не увидела бы свет. Спасибо.


End file.
